Blood and Fur
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: The Captain has betrayed the Millennium and is free from the Major. Now he has joined Hellsing and becomes quite close to our favorite Police Girl. But even with remaining Nazis gone trouble soon brews in Russia that will change everything. SerasXHans
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I wrote another story! What the hell is wrong with me I'm suppose to go in retirement or something. But I got this huge motive to write about HansXSeras, so I'm pretty much screwed I guess, oh well.**

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**I like to say first off that I know my grammer sucks as dose my spelling, so please back off for I already know.**

**I DON'T OWN HELLSING!!!**

**And I'm not sure if I want to since I've never read or seen the series before. My friend USweasil helped my understand this cool vampire story. Thank you for your help USweail, love you!**

**Blood and Fur**

**Chapter 1**

Death.

Violence.

Grief.

Pain.

Power.

All of them were the ingredients of war. Fighting over who gets who and what country as what, it's all about nothing but control and power over those who but bend to that power. War was possibly the worst thing that man has ever created and also the most pointless, and yet a important event that world has seen.

But to Seras it was possibly the worst thing that man has ever made. Ever since she was just a child she learned that war was a horrible thing and mostly nothing ever good came from it. Many love ones where always lost in the battle of endless violence and innocent victims were caught in the cross fire. But even with all the endless fighting Seras knew that there are reasons behind each war, mostly for religion reasons, or just to gain control over the weak that wish to fight back.

World War II is what they called the war back then and it was holding up to its name, even to this day. The Nazis it seems were dragging ever country in the world into that bloody war and would not release them until the war was over. Some countries like the U.S.A. did their best to stay out of it and hoped that the war in Europe would deal and finish the matter before its disease of violence speared. But at last they couldn't stay out of it forever and was force to jump in. And boy did the Nazis get it when the U.S.A jumped in.

But England, Seras home, was not a weakling either as they fought back as hard as the U.S.A and other countries that agents the Nazis.

But during Seras time in the fight with last of the Nazis she's quickly learned that no matter how hard they fought back, the enemy and their allies fought back twice as hard. And right now she was learning this at first hand of how strong the remaining forces were back then.

A blast shook the whole build that Seras was in and forced her to take shelter from the blast and hide. At this point she desperately wishes that the blast of rocks and walls were created by a bomb, or a ghoul or anything at this point. But nope, instead she got a gigantic white werewolf that was on a hunt and kill for her.

Once the blast that the werewolf created from by bursting through the wall, Seras forced herself to remember not to breath and remain perfectly silent from her hunters sharp ears. For a young vampire like her she didn't knew much about werewolves yet or all the strange things that lurk in her world. Plus it didn't help that her Master, Alucard failed to give her any useful information about the creatures of the moon. The old fool was too careless enough to think that there were any left, but boy was he wrong.

But from the little time she had face with The Captain, and little information she's read about his kind she quickly learned that they had both sensitive hearing, smell, and sight. Much like vampires, but without the sharp hearing like the wolves poses. Which quickly led to the new problem she was facing, if she stayed here for too long then the Captain would find her before she even had the chance to recoup and strike back.

Seras was losing her strength and her hunger was starting to grow by the second. Pip's presence was starting to fade from her mind from her lack of strength and growing hunger. She knew that she couldn't die here, and especially not from this mutts' hands, she need to go find Sr Integra that was probably facing the Major and god knows what else as we speak. And there was also the fact that her Master needed her help to.

_Move Mignonette! He's picked up your scent! _Pip fainting voice shouted in her mind.

Taking heed to Pip's warning, Seras carefully stood from her hiding spot without a sound and looked over to see where the Captain was. From the hole in the wall he burst threw she found that he wasn't there like she thought he would. Soon she quickly realized that he was already on the move and was sniffing her out.

_BEHIND YOU!!!_

It was too late.

Before Seras could even turn around the Captain burst from behind in his human form and knocked her across the room and slide across the ground. Slightly cringing at the skid mark on the side of her body, she pushed herself up to only be quickly knocked back down by the werewolf that was on top of her.

Growling in anger, Seras thrashed around under the Captain like a mad woman and tried to pull her arms up to hit him. But both of her wrists were caught in the Captain's hands as he held them firmly above her head.

'This is just great!' she yelled in her head. 'Now I'm wide open for him to attack! What the heck do I do now?!'

_Pray for a quick end I suppose. _The voice of her Master echoed in her mind.

'That's not very helpful Master!'

_Well what else do you want me to say? You're pretty much at his mercy and you're too weak to fight back._

'B-But, there has to be something I can do?! I can't die like this!'

Her Master didn't answer back.

A loud growl above her brought to the danger that she was facing that would mostly end her life. The man above her was quite terrify looking, with his glowing blood red and his lips pulled all the way back to reveal his sharp fangs. It was so bad that she thought she was going to wet herself then and there at the terrifying sight above. But thankfully Pip was there to snapper her out her frozen state and shouted out ideas of breaking free from him.

But before she could even try to break free, the Captain above lung forward and sank his fangs deep into her neck. Seras winced painfully at the presser and roughness of the bite that she had to use all her will power not to cry in pain. He snarled into her ear and shook his head while keeping a tight hold on her neck, almost like he was going to tear a huge chuck off her neck. But she couldn't afford to receive that huge of an injury at this point, she wasn't sure if would heal fast enough for her to get back to the fight.

So she did the first thing that came to her mind, she bit him hard in the neck like he did to her and held him. If he tried to tear a chuck off then she would tear a chuck off him. But when she tried to sink her fangs deeper into his flesh she noticed that one of her fangs hit something hard. Was it a bone she hit or a hard tissue of muscle of some kind? Whatever it was she was having the slightest difficulty to sink her fang in that spot. There was no way that werewolf flesh was tougher then vampire flesh. Not backing down from this challenge she's came across, she forced more presser on that spot until she felt it snap in half.

At that moment the male above her stopped all together and froze in place. Slightly surprise at his sudden halt, Seras stayed completely still under while keep her hold on him while she wait to see what he would do. Why did he stop all of a sudden?

After a few minutes the man above let go of her neck, and pulled back slowly, and carefully that forced Seras to get go of her hold on him. He pulled back just enough so that he still hand her trap underneath, but able to look at her whole face.

It was then Seras noticed the glowing red in his eyes were gone and replaced by baby blue eyes. His face was still impassive like always, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in slight shock. Did she hit some weird nerve in his neck when she broke something in there?

At this point she had a better chance to look at his face now without his hat and coat on to block it. To her surprise he was quite handsome with a long strong chin, high cheek bones, and sharp nose. His white/silver hair fell over his eyes and hid them as it gave him a mysterious and charming look.

Then to her utter surprise he started to slowly get off her while keeping eye contacted with her. Now she was confused and can feel Pip's confusion to as they both watched the werewolf now stand in front of her, staring down at her tiny frame. Why did he do that, he had her, didn't he?

Before Seras could get up and ask why he didn't kill her, he spun on his heel and took off to god knows where and disappeared before her. For a moment Seras just laid there and stared off to the direction the Captain disappeared to and wondered why he didn't kill her.

_Zhat the hell just happen?!_ Pip yelled.

She ignored Pip and quickly stood up from the ground and rushed off to find her Master's master. She didn't have time to dwell on the Captain any longer and need to go help her Boss. She knew that her Boss was tough and more capable of taking herself, but she promised her Master that she would look out for Integra and make she didn't get killed, after all she was a human.

Running down the hall that Integra took before her fight, she used what little energy she can spare to reach her Boss in time. Seras knew that she had to be careful with what energy she had left, she needed to save it if she was going to fight in order to protect her Boss and kill the Major, hopefully.

At the end of the hall she could hear the faint voice of her Boss, along with the Major and the Doctor. Closer she got the more she could hear them clearly and realize that they were arguing, well more like yelling on Integra's behave. Finally she reached the end and burst into the room that Integra was in with the enemy.

The older woman was slightly surprise to see the Draculina but was almost grateful to see her alive and well and ready to fight. Seras smiled at her Boss and quickly took a stance in front of her to face the Major with the Doctor.

The Major didn't seem to threaten at Seras sudden appearance and just raised an eyebrow at her.

"So this is vhat you have to defend yourself my lovely Integra, a small Draculina that looks too tired to fight." The Major said with a hint of a smile.

Seras wrinkled her nose and forehead in anger at the Major, a snort came from her Boss behind her.

"Say what you wish about her, but she has obviously beat your little pet wolf and made it out alive. So I wouldn't go around and call her weak if I were you." said Integra, with smugness in her voice.

Seras wince slightly at the fact that she failed to beat and killed the werewolf.

"Is that so?" The Major sounded very unconvinced.

Jus t then the smell of wolf filled Seras' nose as she turned her attention to the doorway that she came in to see the werewolf standing there. He was no longer half naked like he was before and wore his hat back on with his open coat to reveal his chest.

Seras wasn't the only one that was aware of the Captain's presence, both of the Major and Doctor smirked in satisfaction. While Integra was shocked but then became anger.

"I thought you took care of him?" Her boss hissed.

"W-Well, I never really did take him down. He had me down and could have killed me if he wanted to, but he suddenly let me go and left." Seras quickly explained.

"He almost killed you but didn't?" Integra looked at her in surprise.

"Vell my Frauleins it seems that the tables have turned for the vorse for you." Major chuckled darkly.

Integra growled angrily at the fat man and glared furiously while Seras stared at the werewolf in caution. His eyes were no longer baby blue anymore and turned back to its glowing blood red eyes that terrified her. But the only difference this time that they weren't directed at her or her Master's master, but to the Major and Doctor. His eyes were filled with nothing but pure anger and rage as he slowly started to stock towards his once comrades that were oblivious to the coming danger. To Seras he looked like a wild furies animal that was release from his cage and heading in for the kill to the ones that locked him up.

"This vas such a pleasant visit from you my lovely Integra, but it's time for us to say our final farevells, Captain if you please." said the Major, looking towards the wolf.

But the werewolf made no move and glared down at the two men in front of him as his eyes glow even brighter.

The Major grew annoyed by the lack of command from the Captain and looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded and adjusted his glasses a bit. "Captain I believe the Major gave you a command, now carry it out."

Still nothing.

"Captain carry out the-"

Before the Doctor could finish the werewolf lung at the man in white and grabbed him by the throat. The Doctor gave out a cry as the Captain lifted him up in the air while tightening his grip on the doctor. The man in the Captain's grip continued to gag and flinging his legs around as he could feel his air passage cutting off. And then a large snap echoed threw out the room as the Doctor in the Captain's grip slumped lifelessly.

Both Seras and Integra were shocked at the display in front of them and couldn't believe that wolf man took out of his comrade. The Major was also shocked at this turn of events as he watched the Captain through the corpse carelessly aside and turned to him.

"C-Captain… Vhat are you doing?! I-I order you to stop!" the fat man shuttered as tired to back away from the approaching beast.

But of course he didn't stop and continued to approach the fat man. Seeing that the Captain was acting on his own, the Major tried to make a run for it but was caught by the back if his caller by the Captain. The Major let out a cry of terrier as the werewolf lifted him above his head and then slam his back to a nearby pole, snapping the fat mans back into to two.

The Captain then dropped the corpse of his former commander and turned his attention to the two women that was watching the horror before them. Leaving the corpse behind, the Captain then started to stock towards Seras and Sr Integra.

Seeing the approaching threat, Seras pushed her Master's master fully behind her incase if the werewolf attacked. She would defend her Master's master no matter what and will kill this beast if she had to. He continued forward and stared down at Seras with no longer bright red eyes but faint glowing pink eyes that weren't all that threatening like before. Finally he stopped in front of the vampire and stared down at her as he completely ignored the human behind her.

The Draculina stared back up at the man before her and couldn't help but feel nervous for a different reason. His eyes may no longer have that furious and killing animal intent like before but there was something else in his eyes that she didn't like at all, and yet it somewhat excited her.

Integra was slightly nervous at the situation they were in with the gigantic werewolf in front of them. But it wasn't the fact that the wolf could kill them both in a split second if he wishes, she could see it in his eyes that he had no desire to kill them like the Major and the Doctor. No, what made her nervous was the way that he was looking at Seras.

Deciding that the man in front of them was not going to cause them any harm, Integra stepped out from behind Seras and pushed the girl to hide behind her this time. The Captain was slightly displeased at this but didn't show it as he looked down at the older woman.

"Why did you turn on your own leader? What perhaps do you have?" she demanded.

But the Captain only stared at her blankly.

Her forehead wrinkled in irritation. "Alright, then what is your name?"

Again nothing.

"I don't think he speaks sr." Seras whispered.

"Seems like it." She said slightly irritated, looking back at the werewolf again.

The werewolf didn't seem to dangerous now and seemed to be more peaceful and relaxed now then before. Maybe she should offer him a spot in the lines of Hellsing, they could use a strong werewolf like him. Plus he didn't seem to have any loyalty to his fellow Nazis since he took out both of highest ranking leaders. But if she got the wolf to join them she would mostly likely receive an ear fuel from Alucard about him being the enemy and a werewolf. And there was also the fact that he was looking at Seras with a strange look that made the older woman slightly concern for her.

But then again they could us a strong warrior like him; he's after all over 150 years old with plenty of fight experience. So what the heck, she just deal with consequences later on.

"Would you like to join with us?" she asked once more.

"What?!" said Seras.

Their answer was a nodded, and a quick one at that.

"Wonderful. Your first order is for you and Seras to escort me safely back to manor and then get to work in clearing out all the ghouls and FREAKs. Let's go!" Integra ordered and then marched off to the exit.

Seras was in pure shocked, she couldn't believe that her Master's master just let a former Nazi werewolf join their forces just like that. What was that woman thinking, dose she not realize how dangerous he could be, or that he could turn on us like he did to his own leader? Whatever the reason was her Boss must have had a good reason to keep him, or was just completely whack oh at the moment.

It was then she noticed that the former Nazi was looking at her with that same look in his eyes he had before Integra spoke to him. She was sure if she was alive right now she would be blushing furiously. Not wanted to keep her Master's master waiting, Seras quickly ran after her with the former Nazi Captain behind her.

**Yeah it's kind of boring but we had to see how Hans joined up with Hellsing.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews, and so quickly to. I was surprise how many this story got since there aren't many Hans and Seras fics. WHich I'm slightly surprise that there are many fans of the couple but very little fics of them. What the hell is up with that?**

**Chapter 2**

Outside the headquarters of the Millennium where the Major was, Integra marched out of the building and quickly searched for a weapon from one of the deceased Nazis. A few groans of Ghouls were heard all around them as Integra quickly went to work of ridding any that caught her eye.

Seras and the Captain soon followed Integra's lead and took out the Ghouls and those that had a FREAK chip. Seras stayed close to her Master's master in cease if the enemy jumped at her from behind, and plus, she just wanted to get away from the former Nazi. She wasn't quite sure what to think of the werewolf yet, or if she could completely trust him yet. It wasn't the fact that he was the enemy and he could turn on them anytime he wished. She could tell right away he never had any loyalty to the Millennium from the way he killed the Major and Doctor. But what she really didn't trust about him is when she was around him and the stare he would give her. The weird look he always gave her send uneasy shivers down her spine.

A red flash caught her attention from the corner of her eye that halted her actions from the enemy. A gunshot echoed around her and Integra as the remaining Ghouls were quickly taken out.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sr Integra demand, resting her gun on her shoulder.

The red flash quickly appeared before the two women to reveal Alucard with his famous smirk on his face.

"Just here and there, you know, wiping out the enemy." He said.

"What of the traitor." Integra hissed out the last word, referring to Walter.

Alucard's smirk just grew. "He is no more."

"Good riddance then, the traitor got what was coming." said his master.

Alucard turned his attention to Seras.

"Well you're still alive, that's good. I'm sorry that I couldn't come in and save your butt but I was having trouble of my own. So how did you beat the over grown mutt anyway?" her master asked.

"W-Well master, t-the thing i-is that-"

"She didn't." Integra cut Seras off.

Alucard looked slightly surprise and looked back over to his slave to see that she was fidgeting nervously and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"He's actually joined us." His master continued.

"What?!" Alucard was shocked. "You let a Nazi werewolf join us? Have you lost it woman?"

She glared at him. "No I didn't lose it idiot. The wolf actually turned on his own comrades and killed the Major with his own hands."

"Really." The older vampire said.

"And since it doesn't seem that he has loyalty to his fellow Nazis I offered him to join us, which he accepted." said Integra.

"Still," Alucard started with a serious look on his face, "He's werewolf, an enemy to not only our country but to our kind. He could still turn on us like he did too his own leader."

"Perhaps Alucard, but…" the older woman looked out of the corner of her eye to Seras, who wasn't listening to them and watching the werewolf taking out his fellow Nazis. "I think with Hellsing he has a reason to not betray us."

"Like what?" Alucard asked.

His master turned her attention back to him. "I have something to ask you about the werewolves."

The old vampire raised a curious eyebrow. "Which is what?"

"Not here, I rather speak of this issue in privatize. But for now let's get this area cleaned up and head home." Integra rubbed her forehead in exhaustion.

"Right." He nodded. "Come on Police Girl we've got work to do."

Seras turned her attention back to her master and nodded. The two took off and rid the enemy, while stay close to Integra, and keeping an eye on Hellsing's newest member.

------------------------------------------------

More than two weeks, that's how long it took to clean out all the FREAKs and Ghouls out of northern Europe. Seras felt like she just wanted to drop dead from exhaustion, she and her team had been racing all over hunting down the remaining enemies and cleaning up the mess left behind. Right now she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her coffin and sleep through the whole day.

It was such a welcoming sight for her when she stepped into the manor and to see everything still in its place. Nothing has changed and that's how Seras like it, other than one thing.

The smell of werewolf was all over the place that it almost burned her nose at how strong the smell was. She was sure that her boss had been putting the Captain to work as much as she was putting her to work. For once Seras was quite happy to have all this work to keep her busy and away from the manor for so long. She still felt very uncomfortable around the werewolf and really doubt she will be in the near future.

_He's still a dumb mutt in my opinion._ Pip said in the back of her head.

She ignored Pip's comment like always only focused on getting to Sr Integra's office to give her report. She figured the sooner she gave her report on the mission, the sooner she can crawl into her coffin and sleep.

Dragging her feet down the hall, Seras came up to her boss's office door and knocked on it and waiting for an answer. She soon heard a mutter behind her that sound like 'come in' and entered. Stepping inside she spotted her boss at her desk, working on some papers on her desk. Placing her pen aside, her Master's master looks up to Seras with her chin resting on her folded hands.

"Your back quicker than I expected, did the assignment go will I assume?" asked Integra.

"Yes, everything went smoothly and everything you need to know of the mission is in this report." Seras placed a small file on the desk. "I believe it will have everything you need to know, down to even the littlest detail."

"Good work, Victoria." Integra took the file.

"Thank you, Sir." Seras smiled.

"Now before you go I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course Sir, what is it?"

"I want to ask you about the fight you had with Captain Hans Gunsche."

A look of confusion crossed Seras's face. "Who?"

Her boss chuckled in slight amusement. "That's right; you weren't here when we found out. It seems that our former Nazi werewolf name is Hans Gunsche."

Seras had a look of shock. "H-He told you, he actually spoke? And I missed it?"

"Well… I wouldn't say he told us really, more liked showed us. Right before you lifted he had to go through an examination, and of course we couldn't start without any idea of his name. So he handed me his dog tags with his name on it." She explained. "Now back to the topic before. What happen during your fight with Gunsche while I was facing the Major?"

"Oh, well there's really not much to say. I mean the whole thing happen so fast that I couldn't really remember anything."

"What happen before the wolf left?"

"That part?" she tapped her chin. "Well that I can remember, it was… strange really. I remembered finding myself on the floor with him on top and no way of escape. He then bit me quite hard on the neck that I could have sworn he would tear a huge chuck off if I didn't do anything. So I did the only thing that came to me, I bit him back on the neck."

"I see." Her boss muttered. "So that explains it."

"Explains what?"

Her Master's master didn't say anything and leaned back in her chair. She then pulled open one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small plastic bag with two tiny black ideas in it. Seras leaned in closer to get a better look at the bag to see that the ideas inside were some kind of FREAK chip, that has been broken in half.

"When Gunsche had his examination our medics found this implanted in the side of his neck. Do you know what it is?" Integra asked.

"A FREAK chip?"

"Yes and no, this chip pretty much have most of the functions of a normal FREAK chip. But since the Captain is a real werewolf, the normal FREAK chip would be useless; however this chip has different functions. You see this chip was design not to turn one into a fails creature but to control a real one."

"You mean, he's been-"

"Being controlled this whole time, than yes," Integra cut her off. "Werewolves are hard beasts to control for they have the mind and intelligence of a human, but the will of a beast. With this chip in him, he possible had no say in any of the commands that were given to him in the Millennium, and was force to carry it out without any hesitation. And from what we can tell this chip has been in him for quite a long time."

"That's kind of sad." Seras said sadly.

Her boss nodded. "It's sad I know, but when you bit him you must have hit the chip and broke it in half. Once that chip was broke he gained control over himself again and fought back agents the command that the Major had over him, which is probably why he killed the Major and not you."

"So he killed his own leader because of me?"

"Seems like it, you did well more than you think."

"I guess I did. Now if you excuse Sir I think I will go take a nice long rest if you don't mind." Seras yawned.

"Very well, you are excuse Seras." Her bossed waved her off.

Seras smiled and bound before she headed for the door.

"Oh and one more thing." Integra called.

The young vampire turned to her boss.

"There isn't any reason for you to be scared, but… Just watch your back, and especially around the werewolf." Integra warned her.

Seras was slightly shocked. "Why, do you not trust him yet?"

"No, no that's not it. I just don't want you to drop your guard is all."

"Why?"

"Stop questioning me and just do what I say, understood." Her boss started to get angry.

"S-Sorry Sir, I'll take your advice." She quickly bowed and left.

Integra was once again left alone in her quiet office with nothing to keep her company then her work, but that didn't last long.

"I think you should have told her." said a familiar voice from the shadows.

"She just returned from a mission and I didn't want to dump that on her yet." Integra replied without looking away from her desk.

From the ceiling a large black shadow formed and then dropped to the floor in front of the woman. The shadows quickly took form to reveal Alucard.

"I still say you should have told her, it's quite important. Plus I'm still slightly worried for her sake." said Alucard.

"She'll be fine for now. And besides if you so badly want her to know then tell her yourself, I'm sure you'll give her a heart attack."

The vampire smirked. "Nah, I don't feel like being the deliverer of bad news today."

"That's a first." She grumbled. "What do you want anyway, can't you see I'm working."

"I was just wondering if you have anything interesting to give me. Since that the Millennium is gone and all, and with everything settling down, things are so boring."

"Fine, if you wish for something to do then I will give it to you." She pulled out a small report from her desk and handed it to Alucard. "About a week after the fall of the Millennium there had been some strange actions happening in the northwest part of the UK."

"What kind of strange actions?" the vampire looked through the report.

"Sightings and disappearances mostly, there are reports of a strange animal roaming threw the forests near small towns. It's possible that there are some Ghouls or FREAKs that are hiding upper there, but something about it seems off to me. Do you think you can go up there and take a look at it?" she asked.

Alucard smirked. "Well it seems like a long trip for me, but I am bored and there is something else to do around this dumb."

His master nodded. "Very well, just come back soon to report of what you find. And come back alive if you do find something."

------------------------------------------------

Seras groaned while rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. This was all too much for her right now, and a throbbing head wasn't helping out all.

Though she did pity the werewolf, she couldn't imagine what kind of torment he went through for who knows how long. He was basically the _obedient _lapdog of the Millennium, or lapwolf in this case. But anyway, for years and years he was forced into this war agents his own will. Never having any say in the war when given an order from his higher ups. Plus being slightly aware of his own actions in that matter and just force to sit there and watch in horror of his own actions that he committed.

To think, to live most of your life like that with someone controlling you're every thought and every move. To have someone live your own life and not let you live yours. Seras wasn't sure how in the world he had survived through all of it, let alone keeping a hold on his own insanity.

A sigh escaped from her lips as another throb shot threw her head. Sleep started to sound better and better by every second that passed. Arriving to her room she found that she left everything as it was before and remained untouched. Closing the door behind her, she dragged her feet over towards the open coffin and crawled in. With one last peek of light threw the crack of the coffin, she closed herself into the darkness and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**I think it's slightly boring, but whatever.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update but I hate how I started this one and had to rewrite the whole chapter.**

**I'm also sorry to say there is no Hans and Seras in here, but I do promise there will be in the next one.**

**Chapter 3**

_Darkness. _

_That was all that Seras could see for she was surrounded by an endless plain of darkness. There was nothing but blackness all around her, in the sky and even underneath her own feet. _

_Seras freaked a little at the fact there was no ground underneath her feet, but after taking careful test steps she declared that she wasn't going to fall._

"_Hello, is anyone here." She called out, but only got an echo instead. "Pip, can you hear me?"_

_Again, just an echo._

_Sighing in defeat that she was indeed alone in the empty darkness she started to walk forward in hopes of finding something. For a while she found nothing but blackness like everything else in this empty place. But after a moment she notice that the darkness was fading and that the shadows were forming into walls, a ceiling, and a floor. In fact everything was forming into the inside of a house._

"_I know this place." Seras muttered, once the darkness was completely gone to reveal that she was inside a house._

_Rounding the corner she came upon a modern day living room with a couch, a tv, and fireplace roaring to life. Sitting on the couch she saw a man with a large newspaper in his hands (covering his face) with his legs crossed. Other then the fact that Seras couldn't see the man's face she felt like she knew him somehow, and this place to. But when the man lowered the paper enough to turn the page she immediately realizes who it was._

"_Papa…" she whispered, feeling the tears build up in her eyes._

_As if hearing her calling him, her father lowered the paper to look up at her and smile. Seras smiled back as the tears now ran freely down her cheeks. She stepped forward to greet him when something small ran pass her and beat her to her father._

"_Papa!"_

_It was then that Seras saw that it was a much younger version of her self that ran into her father's waiting arms. Her mother then soon came in after her younger self and joined in the warm family moment._

_Seras couldn't help but smile a sad smile as she watched the happy scene of her and her family. Though she was disappointed that it wasn't real, and that her mother and father haven't come back to her, but she was still happy to see them._

_Suddenly the happy warm scene of her family changed dramatically to the night her parents were both murdered. Horrid memories of her mother hiding her in the closet while watching her parents both being murdered threw the crack of the door. Seras winced when she watched her younger self rush out of the door and stab one of the men in the eye, but only to be thrown aside while watching them violate her mother's corpse. _

"_Stop it!" She shouted._

_But they didn't even hear her for the scene kept playing._

"_STOP!! STOP!!! STOPP!!!" she continued to shout and slowly sink to the floor while holding her head to stop the scene. "Please -sob- stop it…"_

_As if someone heard her cries and took pity on the vampire the scene was swallowed into darkness and changed. After a few minutes of a good cry Seras quickly pulled herself together and open her eyes to see her new surroundings._

_To her surprise she was in another living room but much more different than the one in her old home. This one looked to be in the late nineteen hundreds, for there were simple old wooden chairs in front of an empty fireplace and a large old looking dining table not too far off. Sunlight shined through the windows in the living room, while the rays resting on the empty living room. Curious at her new surroundings, Seras moved to the window to look out to see that she was not surrounded by trees like her old home, in fact she was surrounded by wide plains of farmlands._

_Now even more curious to where she was at, the draculina rushed out of the old home to be greeted with fresh summer air outside. The sky was a beautiful shade of lightly blue as there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The chirping of birds and distant sounds of cow's mooing was an almost soothing sound to Seras as it brought back the happy and simple memories of living in the country with her parents._

_Amongst those sounds she also heard the faint sound of a woman humming, thanks to her vampire hearing. Following the humming, Seras round the corner of the house to find a tall brunette woman hanging the laundry on the clothes line. From what draculina can tell the woman was quite beautiful with chocolate brown hair pulled up to a bun to show off her love face and baby blue eyes. Just as Seras thought, the woman to wore a dress that seem to come from the late nineteen hundreds, meaning that somehow Seras was back in time._

_After watching the woman a bit hanging a large sheet up, she suddenly stopped and looked over the line to smile at something. Following her gaze Seras saw a wagon coming up the dirt road towards them with three bodies inside, two small ones and a big one. Once the wagon came to a halt by a large barn that was about fifty feet away one of the little bodies inside suddenly jumped off and was heading towards this way. The woman pulled away from what she was doing and went to go meet the small body halfway. Following the woman, Seras saw that the little body was in fact a little boy with baby blue eyes and short silver hair._

_The vampire couldn't help but smile when she watched the little boy jump into the woman's arms with so much force that she almost fell backwards. The woman laughed lightly at the little boy and returned the gesture with a kiss on the forehead._

_A tall man with brown eyes, a silver beard with hair to match came over to the two with a large box under his arm. While in is other arm was a three year old girl with baby blue eyes and short chocolate hair. It was a happy scene and Seras was happy to witness such a family scene for it reminded her of her earlier years of her family._

_Like before the scene changed but only this time it showed scenes of the little girl and boy growing up and working on the farm. There would be scenes of the boy plowing the fields and moving the herds, while the girl was sowing or milking the cows. And there were other scenes like that, that showed them working hard on their own, together, or with their parents. But the one that Seras enjoyed the most was the one of all four of them around the dinner table together, laughing and smiling._

_But the happy family moment was gone in a blink of an eye as the scene change again. The house of the family that Seras was watching was in a sudden flame as ever inch of the house was on fire. It was dark out and men from other farms were desperately trying to put the flames out as best they could. The scene was horrible to Seras is it pained her so much to see the once happy home burning to the ground._

"_Papa! Mama! Freida!"_

_Just then Seras spotted the little silver haired boy that was now a thirteen year old boy, rushing towards the burning home to only be held back by two farmers. It pained Seras heart to watch the boy cry and scream out towards him family while desperately wiggled free the farmers hold. She wished she could do something to help the boy but didn't know what to do, she wasn't even sure if she was really here._

_Suddenly the house collapse to the ground, startling not only her but everyone else, while the boy screamed out to his family._

"_Mignonette!!!"_

Seras eyes flew open in surprise and hit her head on the top of her coffin she was in.

"Bloody hell!" She yelled, holding her head in pain while falling back in her 'bed'.

_Sorry did I wake you? _Came Pip's voice.

She growled. "What do you think."

_I am sorry but I was starting to worry about you, you looked distress in your sleep. _He said.

'So… it was all a dream.' She made sure Pip didn't hear her thoughts.

_And I think you were going to cry in your sleep a few times to. What made you so upset?_

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine Pip. Let's just try to go back to sleep, alright."

_Whatever you say, Mignonette._

Once Pip's voice was gone, Seras couldn't help but think back on her dream with the little boy. She couldn't help but feel so sad for him, to know what it's like to watch your family taken away from you. But there was also something strange about the little boy that Seras couldn't place her finger on. She felt like she'd meet him somewhere before… but where?

Letting out a large yawn, Seras snuggled closer to her pillow while her eye drew close. For the sad little boy in her dream was the last thing she thought of before sleep took over.

-----------------------------------------

In the Northern part of the United Kingdom, where a small village in the far west near one of the large cities, Alucard explored the small sad looking village to find it completely empty. He fazed through the shadows, in and out each home to try to find any forms of life but found none.

But it wasn't just the house of the village that were disserted, all the farm animals were gone to… well what's left of them at least. Corpses of the larger farm animals were scattered all over the fields and near the barns. To Alucard it looked like a large animal or so attacked them and ate them.

"Interesting…" he muttered to himself, finishing examining the last animal corpse.

A loud howl echo throughout the farm lands that Alucard was in, follow by a strange and yet slightly familiar smell. Smiling that wicked grin of his, the vampire pulled out his weapons and readied himself for the intruder that dared to sneak up on him. Inside forest he saw a shadow dart out from its hiding place and ran into the heart of the forest. Thrilled of that fact of a chase Alucard followed the shadow inside the forest.

An hour later, Alucard continued to follow the unknown shadow inside the heart of the forest. Alucard was growing tired of this pointless chase and tried to caught the unknown shadow to put a stop of this. But he found that every time he tried to get closer close the shadow would just speed up to a point he could close it.

Until finally he lost the unknown shadow all together.

Growling in anger that he lost it, the vampire came to a stop in the heart of the forest to see where the hell he was now or where is target went. Just as he was to step forward to continue his search he notice that his surroundings were changing before him. It was then that realized that he fell right into a trap.

"Damn it!" was all he had to say.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, something is up!**

**I hate to say this but I am being very lazy with this story, and I don't write unless I feel like it. SO that's why I did 'Fatherhood' and 'Motherhood' to give you guys at least something. **

**Chapter 4**

It's been ages to Seras when she last saw a warm summer day like this, with sun shining bright in the blue sky. It strangely reminded her of her dream of the family on their farm that lived happy where… uh, ever they lived. It fact she had found herself wishing to go outside to basic in this beautiful day, even if she was a creature of the night.

Grabbing a pair of sunglass, Seras strolled out of the Hellsing Manor and into the large beautiful garden out back. The sunlight tingled her skin the slightest when the rays touched her but it wasn't a burning tingle just a annoying tingle really. But other than that she was enjoying herself out in the garden on such a nice day. Happily she skipped through garden and passed many of the beautiful spring flowers that have decided to grow late this.

Suddenly Seras came to a complete stop when her nose picked up a familiar smell that put her on the edge a bit. Carefully following the scent, Seras came upon a small shaded area that was surrounded by a few trees and flowers. Lying in the shaded area on his back was the Captain with his hands behind his head and seemed to be asleep.

Being stupid that she was and ignore her common sense, Seras moved closer to Hans while her brain was screamer for her to turn and run.

This was the first time since the day Millennium fell that Seras had seen Hans again. And strangely she was curious about the werewolf ever since that day. As if some unknown force was pulling her towards him.

When she was less than five feet away from the wolf, Hans's baby blue eyes snapped open and looked that Seras. Startled at this, Seras let out a screech and quickly backed away from him to only trip and fall on her back. The vampire let out a groan of pain while holding her head. Pushing herself up in a sitting position, she noticed that Hans was sitting up to and was no longer on his back. He stared at Seras just as curiously as she was staring at him before. For a while they just stared at each other until Hans suddenly patted a spot next to him, inviting for her to sit with him. Not wanting to upset or anger the werewolf, Seras slowly moved over to him and sat next to Hans against her better judgment.

For a while the other said nothing and sat in an uncomfortable silence. Seras fidgeted with the helm of her skirt while trying to avoid Hans's gaze. She wasn't sure why he made her so nervous, maybe it was because they were once enemies and he tried to kill her.

Finally not being able to take the silence anymore, Seras looked up at Hans and glared at him a bit. "You know it's impolite to stare."

He said nothing and merely titled his head to the side.

"Well, are you going to say something or stare at me all day?" she asked again.

_Don't zas your breath on him Seras, he's just a dumb mutt._

'That's rude Pip!'

_But it's true, he is a stupid mutt._

'Actually, I'm not a mutt. I am a pure-breed you could say. A mutt vould be a mix of other breeds, I'm pure German.' said a new voice in Seras's mind.

Both Seras and Pip became dead silent from the new intruder and didn't utter a word after that. The Draculina looked up at Hans in pure shock while Hans just simply looked at her like nothing had happen.

"D-Did you just…" she was in too much shock to finish her sentence.

He titled his head again. _You vished for me to speak, so I did._

"B-But how did you… I thought only Master could do that?!"

_For one to enter another's mind is quite easy, vhen they are not guarding it at least. _

"That's not fair; I didn't know you could do that. I wasn't prepared!"

He shrugged and looked away. _It still doesn't matter. You should always be on guard at all times, even if you don't think you need to._

"Are you saying I'm carless?!"

In the back of her mind she could hear Pip snickering. 'Shut up Pip!'

He didn't answer and simply shrugged his shoulders again.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Seras removed her sunglasses and placed them neatly beside her. This was not how she expected her day to go at all.

"Why are speaking through thoughts? Can't you talk?" she asked.

He let out a low groan and lowered his head a bit more, causing his gray hairs to cover his eyes. For a while he didn't speak and Seras started fear that she might have upset him somehow by her question. But then he sighed and turned towards her a bit to reveal a baby blue eye to her.

_I can, but it puts a lot of strain on my voice. Vhen I was little I've always had veak vocal cords. So I try to use less of my voice as I can. _He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He shrugged once more. _It is alright, Fraulein._

"Seras, my name is Seras. Not Fraulein." She growled slightly at the name he gave her.

She wasn't sure why that name upset her, or the need for her to correct him. Maybe it was the fact that the Major would call Integra that name in that crappy crazy voice of his. She remembered how much her boss got so annoyed after every time he would call her that. She would get moody and put everyone on the edge around her.

When she heard herself being called Fraulein by the Major, she felt sick to her stomach. It was as if he was referring to her as his or something by calling her by a pet name of his. Now she knew why Integra was always so pissed after hearing him call her by that.

But when Hans called her Fraulein, she didn't feel sick or creped out of her wits. It was more of the opposite really. She was sure if she were still alive her heart would missed a beat from the name while a blush spread across her face. When he called her that it still upset her but for a different reason. But what was that reason she didn't have answer for it yet.

From the corner of her eye she saw a slight twinkle of amusement in his baby blue eyes as his face remain passive. _Is that so, Fraulein._

Her face would have been a tomato by now. "Don't call me that."

For a split second she could have sworn she saw a faint smirk on his face.

_I think I like Fraulein better._

She shot him with the best glare she could muster up, but failed.

Seeing that her glare had no effect on him, the Draculina scowled and turned away from the wolf. This was definitely not how she wanted to spend her day.

Ignoring the former Nazi, Seras turned her attention to the flowers in the garden she was admiring earlier. Somewhere beside her, she heard Hans shift in his spot for a bit until he fell onto his back again. Seras was glad for the silence between them (even if it was slightly uncomfortable) and just let the peace and quiet of nature surround them. Even since she became a vampire, her eye sight has sharpened to ten folds. Able to take in every little detail with whatever her ocean blue eyes can catch. This was perhaps one of the few things that she liked of herself when she became one of the undead.

Growing slightly bored at just staring at the flowers, the blonde let her eyes wonder over to the surrounding trees. With her sharpen eyes she could easily spot an insect here and there on the bark of the tree or the leaves on the branches. She also spotted a few birds among the trees surrounding them, two of the same type and the rest different. Her gaze moved from the birds towards the clouds above as they formed into different shapes. And before she knew it her gaze moved from the sky towards the wolf beside her.

Now that she wasn't fighting for life against Hans she took this time to look over him closely. He wasn't wearing his large coat or the matching hat that went with it. He was just wearing his combat pants that were hanging loosely around his hips, which in her option was _way _too loose.

This time she made sure to guard her thoughts from him to avoid any further embarrassment. She noted that he was in great shape than most of the men here in the Hellsing Organization. But it wasn't a surprise to her for seeing that he was in great shape that he was in, he was a solider _way_ before her. He's had years of experiences on the battle field and was a Captain at that to, so it should make sense that he needed to be in excellent shape.

Her eyes wondered over every inch of his body as she took in every little detail of curves of his muscles. Every one of his muscles looked to be hard as rock and yet soft as silk. It almost made her want to touch one if his muscles just to see if she was right, but frame from doing it. A few times she would catch herself when her eyes started to wonder down to the low rim of his pants and look away. She would have blushed like crazy if she could.

Look away from the wolf again; she turned her attention to elsewhere until she could calm herself. Once she had cleared her mind from a few unwanted thoughts, she turned back to Hans with a nervous expression.

"Hans." She said, using his name for the first time.

He didn't move but cracked open one eye and looked up to her.

"I've been wondering this for a while, ever since you've came here." She started. "I think it's more of curiosity really, but… Why did you join Hellsing?"

He remain quiet for a while, (which was no surprise to Seras) as if he was rolling the question around in his head. After what seemed like ages to Seras, Hans finally sat from the ground and scratched his head a bit.

_Vhy you ask? _He repeated the question to her, but it seemed like mostly to himself. _Vhy am I here vith you is indeed a very good questions, vhich I do not have the answer._

She stared at him dumbfound. "So, you don't know why you join?"

He nodded yes.

"There you are Seras."

Upon hearing her name, the blonde turned her attention away from the werewolf to see her Master's master coming towards them.

Once Integra was close evough to Seras she quickly spotted the Captain next to the vampire. Integra stopped where she was and threw a somewhat warning and caution glance at Hans before she looked back at Seras. Hans a little confused at the strange stare he received from his new boss, simple raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm actually glad I found you both. I need you two to go to the northern part of the UK right away." said Integra.

"Really, that far?" Seras asked.

Her boss nodded. "Yes, three days ago I send Alucard up there to look into some strange actions that has been happening."

"Master?" Seras titled her head. "Why does he need our help? We're the ones that usually need his help."

Sr Hellsing sighed. "True that Alucard is more than capable to take care of himself. But as I said before, it's been three days since I send Alucard up there and in those three days we haven't heard a single thing from him."

At that Seras eyes wide in shock and horror. "B-But master always reports to you on the first day. How is it that he hasn't made contact in three days?!"

"I don't know, but I can say something happen to him. And whatever happened to him must have been strong enough to take him. That's why I need you two to go and see what happen to him. You two leave tonight, so rest up."

"Yes sir." Seras stood up and saluted.

Hans stood up and nodded in response before he took off to get ready.

"Oh and Seras can I speak with you for a moment." Integra asked, once she was sure that the werewolf was gone.

"Umm, sure what do you need?" the Draculina asked.

"Do you know why Gunsche join us?"

Seras shook her head. "No, I asked him why but he said he doesn't know himself."

"Then do you know why he didn't kill you that day?"

"No."

Her boss sighed and rubbed her forehead as she muttered to herself.

"Is everything alright?" Seras asked.

"Well, that depends Seras."

"Depends on what?"

"How you take what I'm about to tell you."

Now Seras was starting to worry. "Tell me what?"

"Do you remember those odd looks that Gunsche gave that day?"

Seras nodded.

"Well like I told you before of the FREAK chip that was planted in him, it not only it let the Millennium have control over him. But the chip also suppressed his natural instincts as well. The need to feed constantly, protecting his territory, and especially the instinct to find a partner."

The Draculina raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with wanting to find a partner? He doesn't seem like he needs someone to help back him up in a battle or-"

"That's not what I meant when I said partner." Her boss cut her off.

"Well then what else does partner mean…" it then dawn on her. "Oh, you meant like that."

Integra nodded. "Perhaps I should have said mate then partner. But all and all you understand where I am going with this. Now the need of a mate is a very strong instinct for any creature on this plant."

"I can understand that, but where are you going with this Sr?"

_Alucard is right, she really is naïve._ Thought the heir of Hellsing, feeling her eye twitch.

"When you fought the Captain and broke the chip within his neck, did he give you a strange gaze?"

"Yeah actually, his eyes had a strange faint pink color when the chip broke. It was very strange" Seras replied.

"Do you know what that look means, Seras?"

For a while Seras thought hard on the question. She figure if her boss brought it up there had to be a good reason to discuss it. But what the reason was she didn't know of yet. It took her about a good minute or two until finally it dawn on the small blonde.

"You mean he wants to mate with me?!" She shrieked.

Integra chuckled. "Yes he does, and yet he doesn't."

"Huh?"

"Like I said before, that chip suppressed all of his instincts for who knows how long. So for now he doesn't know what those instincts are, for they have been pushed back for so long. But they are there and haven't taken a fuel effect on him. So when he was set free and saw you, that's when his instinct for a mate started to kick in, but doesn't know it yet. That is why he came to Hellsing, he followed you here" Integra explained.

"So he's here because of me, but doesn't know it?" Seras asked to see if she had it right.

"That's about it.

The Draculina sighed. "Well that's just perfect. When will he… you know, reacting to that instinct?"

"I've spoken to Alucard about that since he has more knowledge about werewolves then I do. He said that when there is a full moon they become fully aroused or their bloodlust have reached their maximum. So when a full moon happens Alucard believes that's when Gunsche's instincts will kick into full gear again. We didn't want to tell you this and perhaps take you somewhere else form him during a full moon while we deal with it. But since Alucard hasn't reported back I figured now would the best time to tell you."

Seras groan. "Grrreat, just what I need. When is the next full moon anyway?"

"About a week and a half from now."

She groaned again.

"I'm sorry Seras but there is not much we can do about it at the moment. For now concentrate on tonight and get ready, I'm not sure what you will expect." said Integra.

"Yes sr." Seras said weakly as she slowly made her way back to the manor.

**There you have it people, I just made Seras's life more difficult. **

**What will happen you ask, well... I have no idea! I'm serious I'm not quite sure what will happen next. I mean I have a plot and all but I'm not sure how to lay out the next chapter. So yes the next one will be intresting.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! It's finally up, can you believe it people!?**

**The next chapter you have all been waitinf for is finally here! Horay, and... all that...**

**...Just read.**

**Chapter 5**

For what seemed like the nineteenth time, the truck jerked violently as it went over another bump of some kind in the road. Seras groaned as she was jerked in the back of the large Hellsing truck. This whole trip was one pain in the ass for Seras, as she was tired and now had a sore ass from all the bumps and rumps from the truck since early last night when they had left. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was all alone except for the Captain sitting across from her.

During this whole trip up towards the Northern part of the UK, where her master was heard last, Hans hasn't said a single word to her… well more like thought to her. But other than that it was just dead quiet with Hans for he also refused to look at her with his hat and coat collar hiding his face. It was driving Seras a bit crazy really, for it seemed so easy for him to avoid her like this without sparing a single glance at her. And to top it off , all the bumps and jerks from the truck didn't seem to faze him at all, what was up with that!?

'Ugh! Werewolves, I'll never understand them.' She thought in annoyance while carefully guarding her thoughts from him.

Soon her mind wondered over to the conversation she had with Sr. Integra before she left with the small troop of Hellsing soldiers. She couldn't believe that the Captain wanted to mate with her, and what's worse, he isn't even aware of it. He must have had that chip in his neck a lot longer than anyone thought if it suppressed all his instincts. All though the blonde vamp would have liked it if he was aware of what was happening to him, instead now she had to watch her back around him in case he suddenly decided to act on his instincts. But she wasn't to mad, Seras was happy that she could help the former Nazi soldier break away from his prison that Millennium had placed him in, she just wished that it wasn't her that he decided to focus all those pent up instincts at.

How is it that she gets all the crappy luck?

Suddenly the truck came to a complete halt and sent Seras from her seat to the floor. Hans jerked awake when the trucked stopped and quickly realized that the little blonde vampire was sprawled out on the floor in front of him. From the position she was in and the groan of pain that came from her, the werewolf hid a small smirk under the collar of his great coat as he stared down at Seras with an impassive look.

"Ow." Seras stood up and rubbed her backside.

With a slight shake of the head, Hans stood up from his seat, moving over to the little vampire before him and gently lifted her up to her feet by the collar of her uniform. Seras turned as red as a tomato from both the embarrassment and closeness.

"Um, thank you…" she whispered with a slight peak up towards the wolf.

He gave her a low grunt and a nod before he moved to the back of the truck, just in time for the doors to open. Still blushing furiously, Seras kept her head low to hide it and followed the Captain's lead out of the truck.

Seras was greeted with the sight of any empty little town, lacking any kind of life, the only movement coming from the small unit of Hellsing soldiers that quickly set up their equipment. The blonde woman stared at the ghost town curiously as she tried to pick up any signs of life in the town with her vampire powers. But as to be expected, she didn't find any within the town.

'I wonder what happen here?' she thought, remembering the strange reports that Sr. Integra told Hans and her.

"According to Sr. Integra, Alucard was sent out here to check into some strange and abnormal events that were happening to this town. Our last communication with Alucard was three days ago when he called into Hellsing headquarters to comfier is arrival here. Ever since then we haven't heard anything from him. This mission was to last for more than two days, an easy back and forth trip from here to London and without any signs of attempted communications from him, we have declared that something has gone wrong here and that Alucard is in some state of trouble. Our job is to search the town for any clues of Alucard's strange disappearance and report back home." One of the Hellsing lieutenants debriefed to the troops.

Hans turned toward the town and observed it for a moment. It was simple and cute little town that was still in excellent condition, for it seems that it hasn't been abandon for very long. There were no signs of the town that showed why it would abandon in the first place either. So why were there no people?

At his own pace, Hans started walking towards the town to take a closer look. Seeing the Captain heading toward the town, Seras quickly followed. Besides it wouldn't look very good for her if she was left behind and goofing off while Hans did all the investigating. Quickly and quietly, Seras came up a few feet behind Hans and kept a comfortable pace with the large wolf man.

Upon entering the town, they found that it was indeed deserted as the reports said. In fact the place almost seemed to look as if town's people simply up and left the place.

'Curiouser and curiouser.' Seras thought while inspecting a perfectly good car that sat in the middle of the street.

_You do realize zat you sounded like zat Alice girl from Wonderland, right? _Pip said.

'How so?'

_You know zat line zat makes her famous or somezing. It was 'curiouser and curiouser' I believe zat was it. Yes, zat's should be ze line zat made her famous. _Pip replied.

'Is that even a word?' Seras asked.

_Who ze hell knowz._

'Then why did you even bring it up!'

_Well, it's just… zat I… and it's… obvious… _Pip's voice soon faded away until it was just dead silence in Seras's head.

'Pip, Pip! Are you there?! Answer me!' the blonde vamp franticly called for Pip in her mind.

'You must keep your mind clear und focus on the situation at hand.' A familiar voice entered her mind. 'It ist not vise to become sidetracked.'

Seras looked over to Hans who was no more then thirty feet away from her, staring at her with his blank face. The little Draculina gave him a nervous smile while rubbing the back of her neck, feeling like an idiot. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. This was not the time for her to get sidetrack with Pip. Speaking of which, what happened to him?

It then hit her. 'Did you push him back?' She asked the wolf through thought.

Her only reply was a simple nod.

'H-How did you do that!? I can't even do that yet!?' She asked franticly in both shock and awe.

He ignored her question and took a deep breath of the air around him. 'Do you smell that?' he asked once he exhaled.

"Smell?" she muttered quietly under her breath.

Now that he mentioned it, she did notice something different in the air. Following his lead, Seras took a deep breath of the air around her and the exhaled. Just as he said, there was indeed a strange scent in the air that she didn't pick up on until they were inside the town.

It was a strange scent, one that she couldn't quite pinpoint really. The scent seemed to be a cross of something, a cross with the normal human scent and one that she's smelt before but couldn't place her finger on. The second sent was on the tip of her tongue, she knew this! Taking several deep whiffs of the scent, it seemed to become only familiar to her every time she breathed in the air around her. Then suddenly, the scent dawned on her. The reason why she couldn't pinpoint the scent in the first place is because the scent was still very new to her, for she only smelled it from only one source. She turned to the Captain with wide eyes to only seem him nod his head to conform her theory.

The second smell mixed with the human, was werewolf.

But how was that possible? From what she has learned, Hans was the only werewolf left, even her Master had made this clear to everyone. And there was that strange human scent mixed in with the werewolf scent as well. How was that even possible anyway? How could there be two scents mixed together to form an even stranger smell, one that she wasn't sure even existed.

'What's going on here?' she thought.

Just then, the blonde vamp heard something, a faint sound coming from behind one of the homes in the town. Looking over her shoulder, Seras saw that Hans was gone and had left her alone in the the street. The faint sound came from the house again. Seras wasn't sure she wanted to investigate alone, especially with the conditions they were facing, but with no one around and fearing that she would lose this chance, Seras did perhaps the stupidest thing she has ever done.

She went alone to investigate.

Moving within the shadows and as silent as the night, Seras moved behind the house the noise came from. She found nothing out of the ordinary. An old run down garden shed, a bare tree with several fallen leafs around the base, a shovel lying across the ground, and a backyard toy that belonged to a child. Over all there was nothing suspicious back here as she had hoped.

Frowning in disappointment, the blonde vamp stepped out of the shadows and started to walk around the backyard. She took a few deep breaths of the air around her to see if there was anything here. To her discovery she found that the strange scent was surprisingly strong here, if not fresh, and that's what had her puzzled.

Suddenly a deep low growl was heard from behind that made her freeze while the scent grew stronger and flowed freely around her.

Slowly she turned around to come face to face with the most horrifying beast that she has ever seen yet. It was a wolf, or at least looked like one. The beast was over six feet tall and stood on its haunches like a man. It's legs, arms and torso was of a very muscular and yet sickly skinny human. It had the head of a wolf, with large sharp fangs that had drool dripping off from his muzzle. But the most disturbing part of it that Seras found was the fact that it had no fur, just the skin of a human with blood red glowing eyes.

As said before it was a horrible looking beast.

Slowly the little blonde backed away from the beast with a look of horror on her face. As the beast slowly advanced towards her, Both she and Pip were in a state of silent shock for they have never seen such a creature like this. But their shock didn't last long when the beast suddenly lunged forward with it's large jaws open, aiming for Seras's neck. She quickly jumped out of the way in time to avoid the deadly attack. The beast chased after her as it tried to rip its claws into her and bite her head off. Continuing to dodge the attacks, Seras quickly looked for some kind of opening to attack the beast and escape from it. She soon spotted an opening and took this chance to hit the beast, hurtling it towards the house, and took off running.

_what ze hell was zat thing!? _Pip yelled.

'I haven't got a bloody clue!' Seras continued to run, daring not to look back to see if the beast was behind her.

The howl all she needed to know.

Something wasn't right here, that much she knew for sure. The smell alone of the mixed scents of human and wolf that was coming from that thing was one of them. But the fact that it almost looked more like a human than wolf was it. She didn't know how or why but she knew that _thing_ wasn't made by nature. She just wanted to get away from it and not have to see it ever again for it reminded her of the FREAKs of Millennium somehow, that this was someone's intentions to create that thing.

But who and why would do such a thing, was it the Nazis again?

She didn't know nor did she really care all that moment. All she cared about was to be away from it.

And strangely, she wanted to go and find Hans.

Bolting out from behind the house, many of the Hellsing soldiers were already there to greet her. The soldiers were confused and startled at the strange howl they heard. When Seras came out they tried to ask her what it was but was soon answered when the beast followed her out to the soldiers. Right away they took aim and attacked.

Seras didn't look back when the troops took fire as she kept on running from the beast. This was worse then fighting ghouls, to hear her men take open fire on something that was alive and not dead. Yes, she knew it was alive for she heard it's heart beat when she first encountered it. It was alive, that's why she was finding it hard to watch it be killed. It was far different from killing a ghoul.

It didn't take long for the Captain to come and see what all the commotion was.

Seras headed strait for him.

Hans was a little more than surprise to see Seras run up to him with distress written across her face. But it was the open gunfire that really caught his attention. He looked up to see the Hellsing soldiers firing at what looked like some sort of beast that was having trouble going down. It seems that it was this thing that made the blonde vamp so distressed.

He made no move towards Seras, just allowed her to come to him and let her make the first move if she needed comfort. Seras grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat and buried her face in his sleeve. He stiffened under her touch, not use to having others touch him, but relaxed and waited for her to speak once the firing stopped.

Seras didn't say anything when the gunfire stopped nor did she look at him either. She merely clung onto him as if he was her lifesaver. When she did finally look up, her eyes were glossed over and full of fear, he could even see a hint of red at the corners of her eyes, tears of blood no doubt.

"I-I…I…" she shuttered, struggling to complete her sentence, hinting to him that she was very distressed, "I can't watch, _it_ was more human then…"

He didn't push her and knew that whatever they just shot and killed was the cause of it. Her head bent down, gently nuzzling into the sleeve of his coat. Carefully he pulled his arm away from her, not missing the hurt look her face, and gently wrapped his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. At this she looked shocked and a bit uncomfortable at the new closeness between them but relaxed when she realized that he was only trying to comfort her. She sighed in content and nuzzled into his embrace.

That is until she heard a growl that didn't belong to Hans.

Tearing away from him, Seras looked up to one of the rooftops that was closest to them to see three more beasts. Hans followed her gaze to see the three horrid beasts above. Now that he got a better look at them, the former Nazi could clearly see that they were indeed more of human than beast. He was starting to see why the little blonde vamp in front of him was so distressed. This was something that they haven't faced before in past, not even in Millennium.

It didn't take long for more beasts to appear on the rooftops of the abandon homes or appear from within them. Soon the area was filled with the horrible creatures that snarled and growled at the Hellsing members.

One of the larger beasts suddenly attacked, and that was all it took for the rest of the creatures to do the same.

All hell broke loose from then as the beasts moved with such great speed and force that they already took out six or seven soldiers. Gunshots rang out through the abandoned village as the soldiers desperately tried to fight off their new fearsome enemy.

Seras froze in place as she watched the raging battle unfold all around her. She knew that she needed to fight, but something inside her was telling her that there was something terrible wrong. In her frozen state she failed to notice one of the wolf like monsters charging right at her, ready to attack. When she did realize though, it was already too late to defend herself.

That is until Hans grabbed its head from behind and slammed into the ground, crushing its skull completely. Seras stared in shock at the corpse by her feet and looked up to see Hans baby blue eyes now glowing bright red with bloodlust, the very same look she had seen when she fought him during the attack of Millennium. For what seemed like forever, their eyes locked for the longest time and were staring deep within each other's soul, almost searching for something. Hans was the first to turn away as he took off into the fray of the fight and started to kill the monsters.

The blonde stumbled back once he left, She had no idea what had just happen and wasn't sure if she really wanted to either. But the tension in his eyes… it was something else that she couldn't explain.

_Pull yourself togezer, Mignonette! zis is no time to be standing around! _Pip yelled.

The Draculina shook her head and composed heself like Pip said and looked on to the battle with determination. She needed to help her men, they needed her right now. But could she face, fight, and kill those beasts, even though something within her was telling her that something was off. Yes, she had to; she needed to do this no matter what her gut was telling her. Putting on a determined face as her eyes change from blue to red, she readied herself to jump into the fray.

That is… if she got a chance to.

A new scent entered the air around her that made her freeze in her tracks. The scent was weak at first but was quickly growing stronger by the second. This scent, unlike the wolf and human mix scent seemed familiar to her for she was sure she had smelt it before. She knew it; it was at the tip of her tongue. It smelled like… it smelled like… it smelled like…

Like Hans almost…

And before she knew it, Seras was flying.

The impact of the hit was so strong that it caused her to hurtle far from the fight until she hit one of the homes, causing half of the building to collapse on top of her. Three of the walls and part of the roof all landed on her, burring her body completely under the rubble. She groaned in pain at the sudden hit, slowly digging herself out of the ruble around her.

What the heck happened? The last thing she remembered was picking up on a new strange scent before she was sent flying into the air. Thinking carefully back on what had happened, she remembered, right before she got hit, a large dark blur suddenly appeared by her side, just when that new scent grew strong and potent.

Seras groaned in slight pain at the hit, impact, and rocks on top of her. Whatever kicked her was quite strong; it almost felt like she was hit by a cement truck. With most of her upper body out from the rubble, a large shadow appeared over her along with a disturbing cackle.

She froze when she saw the large shadow looming over her. With a slight gulp, the little blonde vamp turned around to see the owner of the shadow and cackle behind her. It was a man, a large one at that, standing on top of a large piece of the broken wall and looking down at her. His form was skinny, almost fragile looking if he didn't look so muscular either. His skin was pale, not as pale as her but pale enough to know that he was from a land that didn't get much sun. He had long dirty blonde hair tied back into a lose ponytail with a few hairs falling into his face. His eyes were blood red that seemed to be almost glowing as the corner of his lips pulled into an evil and crazy smile. He wore what looked to be left of a black uniform as it was torn here and there with only a few mingle buttons holding it together.

"Well, well… what do we have here, a little vampire that lost her way from the destruction of London?" the man spoke with a Dutch accent.

It was then that she realized that the smell that was very similar to Hans's scent was coming from him!

"Shall we play a little game, little vampire," his eyes suddenly widen as a sadistic grin appeared on his face, "I know I do!"

In the blink of an eye, he appeared right in front of her as his twisted grin grew before he sent her flying again. But before she could crash into another building, the man appeared beside her and kicked her painfully hard in the air, just enough to make her spine snap like a twig. She let out a cry of pain and felt her body go limp, all while hearing the man below her laugh like maniac.

_Stay with me Seras!_ Pip yelled.

'So much… pain.'

_I know, but you must heal yourself as quickly as possible before he comes back and strike!_

She did just that. Focusing on her wounds, Seras concentrated all her energy where her body needed the most to heal before she could continue. Within seconds her body healed as her spine was back in a lineament and whole before she twisted her body around and pull out a gun she kept hidden. With two shots she caught the man off guard but missed the last four as he jumped out of the firing range.

She started firing off again at her enemy, only this time he was prepared for the attack. Because every few seconds he would hide behind a bolder and then rush to the next between her shots. Everytime he appeared in her sights she fired until he was gone once more. This kept up for a good ten minutes of the never ending of chase, until…

… her gun was empty.

And with the clicking of the empty chamber in the gun, he appeared and charged her, grabbing her neck roughly and slamming her to the nearest wall. Her head hit the wall hard, hearing a sickening crack from the impact, leaving a few splats of her blood on the wall behind her head.

She gasped out at the tightening hold on her and wiggled like a fish out of water from his choking hold. Her arm shifted to shadows and tempted to grab for the blonde psychopath, but only retreated when he pulled Seras back and slammed her even harder against the wall, causing a louder 'cracking' sound from before while even more blood stained the wall right behind her head. She was losing her strength quickly from the heavy wounds he was inflicting on her, causing her to waist more than half her energy to heal them. The blonde vamp felt her eyelids grow heavy at her weakening state as everything grew fuzzy. The man continued to grin wickedly down at her as he watched her grow weaker and weaker to the point where he could kill her easily.

And Seras knew this.

Pip was screaming curses in her head at the bastard in front of them as he tried to figure out how to get them out of this situation, but nothing came to either of them. As much as they hated to admit, they were screwed, big time.

But just when it seemed to be the end for them, the most amazing thing happened. Three gunshots echoed out and hit the blonde man on his side, one at the head, and two on in the ribs. The man let go of Seras and stumbled to the side, nursing his new injuries. More gun shots echoed out but the blonde man dodged out of their way and left Seras nearly unconscious.

Her vision was still a blur for all she could see at the moment were blurs and hazes. The sound of the last gunshot quickly died away as someone appeared in front of her. She couldn't make out who it was but was able to smell him out as his familiar scent came to her.

"H-Hans…" she groggily said in a weak voice.

Just as her vision cleared enough for only fuzziness was in the corners of her eyes, the man kneeled down besides her to reveal that it was indeed Hans. Gently he took her chin in his hand and lifted it enough to inspect the wounds that the man left on her neck. There was no blood, thankfully, but seemed to be forming bruises that will only last for a few hours and disappear before the next day. Carefully, he looped his arm around her and gently lifted her up back on her feet before he pulled his arm back when he was sure she could stand on her own.

'You alright?' he asked within her mind.

She opened her mouth and spoke, but it sounded more like choking then words. "Ye-Yes…"

'You shouldn't speak, not until your throat ist fully healed.' he advised her.

She nodded in agreement and looked up at him with a small smile. She noted that he had lost his hat and now revealed his silver colored hair that seemed to almost blend into the clouded sky. In his hand was his Mauser C96, meant that he must have shot her attacker. Now she felt embarrassed that he had to come and save her ass.

A loud angry growl was heard from the enemy as he slowly stood up to his feet. The Captain stood in front of the little vampire and prepared to shoot another round at his opponent, but when Hans got a good look at his opponent, he froze in shock when he saw the man's face; loosening his grip on his Mauser C96 to the point it might fall if he didn't keep some sort of hold on it.

The blonde man before them seemed shocked himself to see the former Nazi, but soon grinned like the maniac that he was as a joyful gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Well, if it it's the 'baby'! What a surprise to see you here of all places!" he continued to laugh like a mad man.

Seras was confused and looked between the two men in front of her.

"Hans…" she said quietly, hoping to gain his attention to help fill her in on what was going on.

He didn't pay any attention to her and continued to stare at the enemy.

The blonde man's laugher quieted down as his grin seemed to grow even more. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Rudolph about this."

Seras didn't miss Hans stiffening at the mentioning of this… Rudolph. Nor the sudden tight hold on his gun.

The blonde man continued to chuckle as he got into a fighting stance. "I wonder, after all this time of separation if the 'baby' has finally learned to stand his own ground."

That seemed to trigger something in the Captain as he aimed the Mauser C96 at the enemy. His once blank face that held no hint of emotion was now covered in anger and determination. This was the second time that Seras has seen him like this, and that was when he killed the Major and the Doctor for making him their slave. This fight was going to turn ugly, the way these two were staring down each other and the bloodlust they were giving off.

But before either could make the first move, something happened.

The blonde's grin on his face grew a bit more until a static sound filled his left ear. With the grin gone he brought his hand to his ear, revealing that there was an earpiece. He frowned in both anger and disappointment at whatever was being told to him.

"Tch. Now of all times to pull back, what a load of crap." he then jumped back from Hans and Seras until he was a good distance away from them, "I'm afraid we'll have to find another time to do this, I must leave and return to base with the… test subjects." he grinned at the last word.

Before Seras could figure out what he meant by that, the enemy let out a large howl that sounded a lot like a wolf's. Not much longer did he end it; the wolf/humans appeared around them and approached the blonde man on all fours.

With a mad man grin, the man saluted to Hans, "Until we met again, 'baby'."

With that, the man and all the creatures took off into the forest with monster like speed that the blonde vamp wasn't sure even she could keep up with.

Once the enemy was gone, Seras slowly looked up to the Captain to see that his face was blank like always and staring off into the forest where the enemy left. She wasn't sure what had happened or if she really wanted to know. But what she did want to know is how on earth did Hans know that man, and by the sound of it, it seems that they both knew each other well.

She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to say something to the silver haired man. But every time she got the nerve to do it, it was gone in a second. Whatever just happen between him and the enemy was a sore spot of some kind, one that she will have to approach carefully about. Finally, gaining the courage to finally speak to the werewolf, she opened her mouth to speak when…

"Seras!" One of the surviving soldiers up to her.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, feeling both her throat and voice getting better.

"We have just received word from Sr. Integra. She wishes for our return immediately, something about wishing for your presence and the 'mutt's' as well. I'm not sure why but she sounded serious." said the solider.

"Really, did she say why?" Seras asked.

"All she told me is that she got an unexpected guest that she wishes to have the two of you return home right away."

"Alright, thanks."

The soldier saluted and took off to round up the surviving troops up.

With a sigh, Seras turned back to Hans to see that he was still staring off into the forest.

"Hans…" she started, "We should return home right away, Sr. Integra sounds urgent for our return."

For a while he neither moved or blinked and continued to stare at the forest, until finally he move and headed towards the trucks where the surviving troops were packing up. With another sigh, the little vamp followed the wolf and felt migraine coming on. Do vampires even get them?

**Yay, what is going to happen next! I know!**

**Like I might have mention before I have gotten bitten by the Hellsing bug and just Hellsing crazy right now. So I am going to write as much Hellsing stuff as I can before I go into another dry spell with Hellsing.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes people, it's finally here! Sorry for the late update but I'm kind of in snail mode and so is my beta, we're both busy.**

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Seras and the remaining troops returned from the Northern UK. She felt tired from the long journey, as well as a bit edgy to. The whole trip back home had been nothing but stressful for Seras for nothing seemed to be turning out right for her. The mission to find her Master was a bust, they found a large group of mutated like wolves, lost near half their troops (which wasn't much to begin with, not including herself or Hans), left the poor deserted town in shambles, and then the encounter with that creepy Dutch guy she faced. But it was that encounter that left her so stressed out.

Ever since that creep and the mutated wolves left, Hans has been quieter than usual, if that was even possible. On the way home, he refused to speak or acknowledge anyone that came to ask him something, despite most of the soldiers' fear of him. It seemed that the werewolf was lost in his own world, closed off to everything and everyone around him, including her. It seemed that the encounter with that man had triggered something in him, something she wasn't sure she liked and that's what was starting to worry her. The anger he showed towards the man scared her for it was the same look he had when he killed the Major, a look she didn't want to see him have again. She rather have his stone covered mask than that haunting anger he showed.

Seras jumped out of the back of the truck when it came a halt outside the garage of the Hellsing manor. She stretched her back out from the uncomfortable ride home, hearing a pop as she did so. With a small yawn, she turned back to look inside the truck to see if Hans would follow her out. He didn't. Instead he remained seated in his spot at the back of the truck, in a dark corner where he stared mindlessly at the ground. He seemed unaware of the fact that truck stopped moving or their arrival. For it still seemed that he was lost in his own world.

The blonde vamp slowly moved over to the side of the truck and peered at Hans as if she were a child. She didn't know what to do; she was really starting to worry about him. But for now the only thing she knew she could do was to get him out of the truck and find Sr. Integra.

"Hans" she spoke softly.

He didn't respond, big surprise.

"Hans," she tried again, "Captain, we're home. You need to get out and go see Sr. Integra. She needs us right away."

He still didn't respond, until after several minutes he finally stood up and slowly made his way out of the back of the truck. Quickly Seras scurried back to give him room. He ignored her and simply walked passed her and back inside the Hellsing manor. She quickly followed him back inside and headed towards their boss's office, that is until the Captain made a detour.

About half way down the hall to Integra's office, Hans turned down the hall and down a flight of stairs where his, Seras, and Alucard's rooms were located.

"H-Hans wait!" she called out to him, but he ignored her.

'Let im be Mignonette, zere are times where a man just needs to be alone.' Pip said from the back of her mind.

'What do you think is wrong with him, Pip?'

'I don't know, but whatever it iz all I can zay iz zat encounter wit zat crazy Dutch triggered something in 'im. From zat I know, he obviously knowz zat guy by the way ze crazy Dutch waz talking to him.'

'I just wish I knew why he's acting like this, I'm starting to worry about him.'

Pip paused for a second, 'Why do you care anyway about im, I zay leave him to hiz misery and go zee the boss lady.'

She gasped, 'That's horrible to say Pip, what if he's really hurting inside,' she then thought of something, 'You're not jealous now, are you?'

'M-Me! Jealous of zat mutt, don't make me laugh!'

'He's not a mutt Pip, he's pure German.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm not jealous of 'im, why would I be.'

She then smiled, 'No reason.'

With that, she continued her way to Sir Integra's office.

Arriving at the set of double doors, Seras knocked on them until she heard a grouchy 'come in' from Integra. With a hint of a nervous smile, the blonde gently opened the large doors and peeked her head inside. She saw Integra standing in front of the large window behind her desk, completely oblivious to Seras. But the thing was that the older woman was glaring down at her large red chair, which was turned facing her.

Seras let out a loud cough, loud enough to gain her boss's attention.

Integra looked up from her chair, "You're finally back I see."

"Well, um… yes, the mission didn't quite-"

"I'm not interested in the mission at the moment," Integra cut her off, with a deep frown still set on her face, "I have more important issues to deal with right now."

Seras was confused and wondered what was so important right now other then the results of her mission. But then again, when Integra ordered them to return home immediately she sounded slightly frantic about something that needed to be dealt with. For a moment, Seras paled a little and wondered if Integra already found out about what happen in the northern UK or the run in with the crazy Dutch man.

But it was then that the real reason decided to make its self known.

Integra's chair suddenly swerved around with a small crack and now faced Seras, revealing the being sitting in the chair.

The little Draculina stared with wide eyes at the chair with her jaw slightly hanging from her mouth in shock. How in the world… how did he…when did he…why is he here?

"You know it's rude to stare like that." Schrödinger said with his normal happy go grin.

Seras looked at Schrödinger for several seconds before turning to Integra for some sort of explanation.

"It seems like when I sent you all out to find Alucard, this little pest, suddenly appeared in my office and nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The boy grinned, "Vhat can I say, I'm everyvhere and yet novhere."

Integra shot him a sideways glare.

"It seems that he wishes to join us here at Hellsing, or so he claims that is." said Integra.

"R-Really?" Seras shuttered out.

"Yes, he also claims that the reason he wants to be here is because the werewolf is here. Speaking of which where is that mutt, I thought I told the both of you to come see me right after you two got back!" Her boss snapped.

"Oh, well yeah, you see Sr. Integra I told him that we were supposed to report to you immediately when we returned but he already retired to his room down stairs. He's been a little out of it on our way home; I think he just needs to rest for a bit." said the blonde.

She narrowed her eyes, "Very well then. I was hoping he would be here so he could deal with this," she gestured to Schrödinger in her chair, "problem since it seems he the cause of it."

"Well, Sir if you wish I can take him down to see the Captain if you want. I'm heading down there now anyway to retire myself." said Seras.

"Fine, just as long as you get this pest out of my hair. Now get out of my chair!" the older woman yelled at Schrödinger.

"Fine, fine I'm leaving." the boy said lazily as he got out the chair and bounced towards Seras with a grin.

"And one more thing Seras, tell that mutt that he is now fully responsible for that pest. If he causes the slightest problem for us, there will be a heavy punishment."

"Y-Yes sir, understood sir." the blonde vamp nodded.

"Good, you are dismissed." with that, Integra took her seat in her chair and swirled it around to face the window.

The two blondes soon left Sr. Integra's office and headed down the hall towards the stairwell to the basement.

"My, you guys must have put in a lot of vork into this place, after the vay Zorin left it." the cat boy said cheerfully.

Seras slightly cringed at the mention of the bitch's name, but chose not to comment about it.

They appeared at the stairwell that led down to the basement of the manor and headed down. The walk down was short but seemed longer than normal for Seras, perhaps it was that she was a little more on edge then before thanks to the surprise visit from the former Warrant officer. Actually she wasn't sure what Hans would think if he saw the boy again, the way he killed his commanding officers showed that he had no loyalty to anyone in Millennium. If he Saw Schrödinger he might try to kill him to for everything he and the rest of the Nazi soldiers put him through. And then the whole episode with the encounter with the crazy Dutch just adds on to it.

The echo of their footsteps bounded off the stone walls of the basement they were in. The only light they had down there was the few dim lights they had above them to give them enough light to see where they were going. But Seras could see everything just fine thanks to her vampire eye sight, including the door to the Captain's room.

Hesitantly she knocked on the large oak wood door and waited for a reply.

None came.

She then mentally slapped herself when she realized that he couldn't speak, and she doubt he would get up and answer it. Not while he was in mood he was in at the moment that is.

Carefully she grabbed the door handle and opened the door enough to stick her head inside the room and see everything. His room was simple and fairly large, much like hers before she redecorated it. There was a plain bed, a dresser, a desk and chair, a closet, and a door leading to his own private bathroom.

She opened the door wider, a large creak following it, making her cringe slightly at the noise. Oh well, at least he will know someone entering his room now if he didn't hear her knock. She gestured for Schrödinger to wait outside so she could talk to Hans for a moment, if he does hate Millennium as much as she thinks he does then she wanted to try to avoid any kind of death on the boy's part. Of course that's hard to see since Schrödinger keeps coming back no matter how many times you try to kill him. The boy pouted a bit but nodded in agreement as Seras moved over to the werewolf.

He was seated in the center of the room, sitting crossed legged on the ground with his back towards her and the door. He was out of his large coat that he normal wears as well as his hat; instead he simply wore a white t-shirt and pair of gray sweatpants. In front of him where small pieces of what looks to be of his Mauser C96, it seems that he was cleaning it and resembling it as the second Mauser C96 laid right next to him, whole and untouched.

He seemed too oblivious to her presence or just ignoring her all together, almost like before. She was slightly relieved that he was at least doing something other than sitting in the corner like he did on the way home. Maybe he was getting better.

"Hans." she spoke up.

He paused for a second just as he was reaching for something when she spoke, but then grabbed it and brought it towards him to clean with a rag.

At least he seemed to be responding to her, at least a little.

"I spoke with Sr Integra, she didn't ask about how things went on our assignment, at least not yet anyways. It seemed that something unexpected appeared before her that's brought her attention to it immediately. That's why she wanted us back right away. It seems to have come from Millennium." she didn't miss his stiffen form as he continued on, "She said that it can stay as long as you take full responsibility for it."

It was then he jerked his head over towards her direction, with one single angry red glowing eye staring at her. Looks like that proved her suspicion correct about his feelings towards anyone in Millennium. If he saw the boy then he would most likely try to kill him.

She took a step back from the look he was giving, one that told her to get the hell away from him this instant before he killed her. Before she could even make a retreat out of the room, the unexpected happen.

"Captain!" Schrödinger cried as he charged into the room, towards Hans and tackled him.

Seras held in breath and froze in shock that the cat boy charged at Hans like that. She didn't know what to expect from Hans, but right now it was hard to think about that when Schrödinger was talking fast and nonstop.

"Ah, Captain! It's been horrible! After the Major and the Doctor were taken out, everything fell to pieces that ve've planned for over fifty-five years, not that I really care, but everything vent down the toilet! All the forces vere eliminated as vell as our base in Brazil, leaving me no place to go and from there," Schrödinger subconsciously switched to German that left Seras completely lost now.

She should probably start thinking about getting a German dictionary.

She held her breath during the whole time and kept eyeing Hans to see what his reaction to the boy would be. But of course it was hard to know since his face was stoic like always, leaving her completely clueless to what he was really feeling right now. All he was doing was just staring at the boy, who was clinging to him and crying. As Schrödinger blabbed away in their native tongue, Hans seemed calm, that much she can tell, but anything else was still unknown.

Finally Schrödinger settled down and stopped talking and looked up at the Captain with tears and a small running nose. Seras prepared herself if she needed to jump in and save the boy incase Hans decided to kill him. Though she wasn't sure how much good it would do to her, after all he was stronger than her on many different levels. But damn, she was going to try if she had to.

For a while nothing happen, for there was staring on Hans's part. Until finally he slowly raised his hand up towards Schrödinger's head, causing Seras to tense even more, and then ruffled his hair?

The werewolf wore a small smile towards Schrödinger, which somehow improved the boy's mood, before he turned back to what he was doing and quickly finished up.

The blonde vampire stared at the scene, dumbfound, for she wasn't sure what exactly happened.

"Is something vrong?" the cat boy asked with small grin at Seras.

"Well, it's just that I wasn't sure what to expect from this reunion is all." She said, fettling with her fingers a bit like an idiot.

"Oh," the boy tilted his head to the side, "Vhat did you expect then?"

"I-I…um, it's just that with everything that happen with the chip, Millennium and all that…" she trailed off, not sure how to put this out loud for Schrödinger to understand.

Luckily, Hans seemed to snap out of whatever world he was in and understood what Seras was trying to imply. He shifted his gaze from the vampire to the cat boy until the boy perked up and turn to look at Hans, they were communicating through their minds, leaving Seras feeling quite awkward at the moment.

At some time, Schrödinger then wore a large grin on his face before nodding at the Captain and then bounced off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Seras and Hans alone together.

Seras left her mind open to the werewolf, letting him speak to her the only way he can.

'You vere vorried that I vould attack and kill him, as I've did on the Zeppelin.' his voice entered her mind.

She looked embarrassed again and shifted her eyes down to her feet before she nodded 'yes'.

A tiny small smile formed on his lips, 'I vould not blame you for thinking that.' he then turned back to his project to clean everything up, 'Truth is, he's the only vone in Millennium I have ever liked.'

"The only one?" the blonde vampire looked surprised.

'Ja,' he then stood up and moved over to his dresser to place the items on top, 'Vho do you think raised the boy, that fat poor excuse of a Major?'

"Your raised him?"

Her answer was a nod as he turned to face her.

"But didn't anyone else help?"

'No, no vone in Millennium have any real interest in raising an infant until he vas ready for his purpose.'

"That's kind of sad. So all he had was you to look after him."

He nodded again, 'He clings to me as if I'm his life support. He doesn't know anything else then var and death, I vas never allowed to teach him anything that vas disapproved in Millennium.'

"But if you did what would you teach him?"

He seemed to think it over a moment, 'More to life then va and to live the life you vant.'

She giggled, "That would be a very good lesson for him. If you could do that then, you would have made the most excellent papa for him or any child at that fact."

It was then that something gleamed in his eyes when she referred to him as a papa. That faint pink gleam in his eyes returned the same gleam that made Seras very uneasy that day when he looked at her after the Major's death. The memory of Integra's warning to her came flowing into her mind. His instincts of finding a mate were still unknown to him but were still there in a dormant state. SO when she mention of him being a good papa it must have triggered something in his mind that he would be a good papa if he created off spring with her. She still couldn't believe he wanted to mate with her, her with all people! But she was the first female he had seen for over fifty-fives years without the control of the FREAK chip.

Suddenly she felt very nervous and uneasy being alone with Hans in the room. She knew that he's not aware what's happening to him and that he won't until the full moon appears. In fact, when was the next one! Remembering what Integra also told her, the next full moon was within a week and half. So how many days did she have left!

Quickly she calculated in her head and concluded she had nine days left before she need to keep her butt far the hell away from him.

But it seemed that she would have to do that sooner then she thought, for Hans was slowly advancing towards her. When did he starting walking towards her? Every step he took, she took two steps back from him until she hit the wall behind her and with him standing only a few inches from her. She tried to say something, anything to help her situation. But nothing came for she was to hypnotize with the gaze he was giving her right now, not even Pip's angry movement within her could stop the hypnotic trance she was in.

Slowly Hans brought his hand up towards Seras, causing her to freeze as she watched his approaching hand, fearing where it might go. Thankfully he brought it up to her face and brushed some of her blonde locks away from her face. He then moved his hand in her hair and started to slowly run his fingers threw them. If she could she would be blushing red in embarrassment at his actions. Suddenly he moved his hand from her hair and gently cupped her chin in his hand and brought her gaze up to meet his again. His thumb gently stroked her cheek with her chin still cradled in his hand. She fought a rising shiver in her body as he continued to stroke her cheek and the growing tension in his pink glowing eyes. Her knees were shaking as she could feel herself starting to become puddy in his hand./P

She feared what would happen next and what he would do if it continued. But what she really feared the most was that she might let him.

But thankfully karma took pity on her.

"How do you vork this stupid shower," Schrödinger's head suddenly poked out from the bathroom door. There was a look of irritation on his face as the only thing you could see other than his head was his right bare shoulder. It seemed that Hans had sent him off to get cleaned.

The werewolf quickly broke his gaze from Seras turned to look at the boy, who seemed to get more irritated by the minute. Seras took this chance.

"Well since you got him under control and all, I'll be heading off to bed then, I'm quite exhausted from the long trip, bye!"

Taking this chance to get her ass out of there, she pulled her face from Hans's grasp and quickly scurried towards the door. She didn't dare to look back for she feared that if she caught his gaze she would become hypnotized by him again.

Slamming the door behind her, Seras leaned back on the door and let out a large sigh before she slowly slide down to the ground. There, she sat for what seemed like forever, mulling over what had just happened.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god! What the bloody hell just happened in there!'/I she bent her head between her knees with her hands folded over the back of her head, 'what is he doing to me! If I had stayed in there any long…'

'You need to stay away from 'im Seras, I do not like where zis iz going. If zis keeps up I fear you will trigger hiz instincts a head of time before the next full moon.' said Pip.

'That's easier said than done Pip! Integra expects us to work together, side by side!'

'Maybe but she waz ze one zhat warned you of 'im in ze first place!'

'She told me to watch my back with him and to stay clear of him when the full moon comes! She didn't say to stay away from him completely!'

'Zo! I don't care; you need to stay zhe hell away from zat fucking mutt! I forbid you to come wizin zhirty, no fifty feet of 'im!'

'You forbid me?'

'Hell yes!'

'You, a familiar, forbid me, your master, from doing something' she sounded angry.

'Well-'

'You have no say in what I can or cannot do Pip! I'm not yours to control or protect! I can care for myself and I do not belong to you, to Hans, or anyone else! I will do what I please and what I want for I only belonged to myself! And I will not sit here and listen to you bossing me around when I'm the one that is in charge!'

'But-'

'No buts, I don't want to hear anymore from you!'

Suddenly Pip was pushed out of her mind and into the far corners within her soul where she can only hear and feel herself. She wasn't sure how she pushed Pip out but didn't care at moment for she was to angry to figure it out. She just needed time to herself.

(B R E A K)

The next day, things seemed to settle down a bit around the Hellsing manor.

Seras gave her report to Integra about the mission towards the Northern part of the UK, where it was actually on the border edges between England and Scotland, so it was more of the northern part of England then the UK it's self, but that didn't matter at the moment. Seras told Integra everything they found and didn't find, including Alucard sadly. The little blonde told her boss everything, from the strange deserted town to even the crazy Dutch that they had fought. Though the only thing she left out was the small fact that Hans seemed to know the crazy Dutch. She wasn't sure if Hans wanted Integra to know that he knew who the Dutch man was. During the whole report, Integra didn't look to happy, especially the part of the weird mutated wolves and the Dutch, she was very displeased.

"Ghouls and vampires we can handle, but strange mutated monsters are another thing." said Integra.

"I know, when I first saw them when I first smelt them there was something different about their scent." said Seras.

"How so?" the older woman asked curiously.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it, but when I first picked it up it didn't seem right. The scent was a heavy mix between a human and wolf, but it mostly smelled of a human. The scent was just all wrong to me, something was off."

"What do you believe it means."

Seras lowered head with a sad expression, "I-I'm not sure."

"Well," her boss started before she stood up from her desk, "it doesn't matter, for now I have some very interesting issues to bring up to the Round Table meeting with the Queen tonight."

"T-Tonight!" Seras asked in shock.

"Yes, the queen has called a meeting tonight to discuss the remaining issues in London and anything else of what's left of Millennium. It's no surprise that she wants another meeting as soon as the cleanup of England begun. I'm planning on bringing the pest with me tonight to meet the Round Table and the Queen."

"Your bring Schrödinger?"

"Only to gain the Queen's good grace for last time he appeared to her and the Round Table."

"But what if they want him dead?"

"They won't, he's a boy that was raised around nothing but death and war. So far he has done nothing but just deliver messages. I've already informed the Queen about him and she wishes to speak with Schrödinger, face to face." she then walked around her table, "since we still can't track down Alucard I am having you to replace him at the meeting in his absence."

"Really? You want me to be your guard."

Integra smiled at her, "I trust you with my life as I do with Alucard. You are strong Seras and have much more room to still grow and I wouldn't want anyone else to have at my side when Alucard can not."

"Thank you Sir." Seras smiled and bowed.

"We leave within an hour and a half. Round up the little pest and meet me by the front door by then. Oh, and tell the mutt that he's in charge of looking out for things while we're gone, understood."

"Yes Sr!"

"Good."

(B R E A K)

"Vhy do I have to go?" Schrödinger complained for what seemed like the twentieth time now.

"Because Sr. Integra wants you to present yourself before the Round Table in order to allow you into Hellsing, you are a former member of Millennium." Seras explained for the twentieth time now, feeling slightly annoyed with him. Was he always this annoying in Millennium?

"Did the Captain have to face them?"

"No, his reasons were different from yours when he joined us."

He said nothing and grumbled something in German, pacing a bit with his hands folded behind his head as he and Seras waited for Integra by the front door. Seras was beginning to see that Schrödinger was more of a hand full then he appeared to be when she first met him. But he was your typically twelve year old boy after all.

The boy pouted. "I still don't see vhy ve have to do this."

"You are going and that's final," at that moment, Sr. Integra appeared and moved towards them, "I don't want to hear anymore from you on the way to the meeting with the Queen, do I make myself clear."

Schrödinger said nothing but just merely looked annoyed before he nodded.

"You informed the mutt of our leave?" Integra asked the vamp.

Seras nodded, "I did Sir."

Well, not really. When she came to get Schrödinger at Hans's room, the boy answered the door when she knocked, much to hear relief, and told them of the meet and to tell Hans that he was in charge while they were gone. She wasn't ready to face the werewolf, not yet at least; she needed to somehow find a way to keep herself together and away from him until this whole thing has blown over.

The drive to the meeting of the Queen was an interesting one, not because they were driving there the ruins of London, or that Schrödinger was riding in the back seat with Integra. Nope, it was because Seras was trying to travel through the shadows like her master as she tried to keep up with the car. She wasn't sure how her Master did this for it was a lot trickier then it looks. But then again Alucard made everything look so easy.

The meeting of the Queen was held at the same place when they first met Schrödinger when he deliver Millennium's message. The car came to a halt at main entrance of what was once the royal palace of England. A butler of the Queen opened the door for Integra, allowing them to step out with Schrödinger following close behind her. The butler look startled at Schrödinger's appearance and stared dumbfounded at his ears, which only cause the boy to grin before following his new boss inside. Within seconds, Seras appeared from the shadows, giving the old butler nearly a heart attack as she quickly followed after Integra and Schrödinger.

The walls of one of the many main halls of the palace were still in the middle of reconstruction, with marble floors and walls that had been around for centuries being restored. Without breaking a bit, Integra walked around everyone of the construction in the hall as she only focused on her goal, the double doors on the other end of the hall. In front of the doors were two guards that stood before her when she reached her destination. The guards simply looked over Integra for a moment before stepping aside and opening the doors for her. Integra said nothing and stepped through the doors with Schrödinger and Seras at her heel.

Before Seras disappeared behind the doors, she saw a strange girl that seemed to be a maid with long black hair that covered her eyes. She wore a strange smile on her face, almost as a Cheshire cat's as she appeared before the two guards with a tray in her hand.

"Care for a drink." was all that Seras heard from the girl before the doors where shut behind her.

Inside was the grand meeting hall of the Round table and the Queen, the same room that Seras remembered from the last time she was here. The long table was filled with the members of the Round table; it was just the queen that was missing. Integra took her seat at the table with both Seras and Schrödinger standing behind her. Many members gave them curious and nervous look, all directed at Schrödinger. But before any of them could question Sr. Integra or the boy, the announcement of the queen's arrival came.

The meeting was about to begin.

**There you have it folks, the HansXSeras action you've been hoping for. Darn Schordinger for ruining the moment, but I can't stay mad at him. -hugs him-**

**Now I"m not sure when the next one will be but I will give you a small hint, in the next chapter, one of the sneakpeaks are about to be revealed! Can you guess which one?**

**Please review and I will try to get my butt moving on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes people, it's finally here and no, you're not dreaming. It's the next chapter of Blood and Fur.**

**I'm sad to announce that I well be doing my own beta work for my beta is very busy and can't do it anymore. But I understand that she is very busy lately with school and I don't want to unload more work on her. But I hope when summer comes that she will help me once more. So, sorry if the spelling and grammer isn't that great.**

**Chapter 7**

"_Look at this, the British Empire reduced to nothing but rubble and covered in death and agony. It's almost a disgrace! Long ago, England ruled all and was feared and loved all by the world. We had the world in the palm of our hands at one point in history, but now look where we are now!"_

_Jason Brooklyn Montgomery II, fourth seat on the city council of London, member of the Round table, Son of Count Montgomery, and of her majesties loyal advisers and servers. Sat in the back of a luxurious town car, Lord Montgomery sat in his own furry as he watched what was once Proud Britain as he headed to Buckingham Palace, where the next Round table meeting was being held. It was at this meeting that they were to discuss the states of London and their country, as well as a few business affairs of that of Hellsing and any remaining FREAKs or ghouls._

"_Tch, Hellsing, they are the source of our troubles and reason why we are in this state in the first place, this horrid state that London is in. The only reason that fat Nazi basterd attack us was because of Hellsing and their pet vampire. I don't understand why the queen doesn't rid of them or make them pay for all of this when they are the cause of everything." Lord Montgomery snarled, growing angrier at evey sight outside the town car._

"_Yes father."_

_Sitting across from Lord Montgomery was his son, Jason Brooklyn Montgomery III, looking calm, unlike his father but seem to be slightly nervous of his father's growing anger._

"_Vampires yet another trouble and pain, it is because of them that millions of innocent lives were lost, all just because to satisfy their greed of blood," Jason's father spat out the last word._

_Jason didn't comment, knowing his father had more to say._

"_England would be better off without Hellsing or its pet vampire. Vampires should never be trusted; all they care for is themselves and blood. They are ruthless killing machines, whether it is for food or sport. They are nothing but heartless monsters, remember that Jason, they should never be trusted, and because of this we can't trust Hellsing either."_

"_I understand father."_

Jason wasn't much for politics, never showed any real interest for it really. Of course every once in a while when something huge comes into play, like say the after math of the attack of Millennium, then he shows a little interest in it, but mostly curious to see what the government was about to do. And of course, those that are in charge of not only London's well being but Englands, was the Round table members. It was of this group of men and the queen that really took charge of England and saw over everything that happened in their country.

The Montgomery family has long since serviced under the royal family of England, dated all the way back to the late seventieth century. There, they had become nothing but royal advisers' members of many important body figures, much like the Round table, and friends of the kings and queens. Every Montgomery played an important part in the royal's court, passed down to son after son. Jason's father gained his grandfather's seat of the Round Table, almost ten years ago, as well as any other important seat that has always been a Montgomery. And one day, his father would pass it down to him so that he would do the same, so the cycle continues.

But unlike his father and his family, Jason wasn't looking forward to any of it. He never had any real interest in any of that; it was never his real calling. But if he didn't take it when the time comes, not only will he disappoint his family but his father as well, and nothing else matter more to him them his father's approval, even if that meant taking up his place of the Montgomery's place in the royal council.

Even since the attack on London by the crazy Nazis, Lord Montgomery had been dragging his son all over the country, taking him to every meeting that was the need of the attention of a Montgomery. Because of that attack, Jason's teachings of how to take his father's place was boosted up ahead of time, you see. Every Montgomery that reached the age of twenty was taken under their father's wing to learn everything they need. But for Jason, he learned three years a little earlier, at the age of seventeen. It was boring, yes, but he understood why his father was doing it. But there were time where he wished that his father would leave him alone, to ignore the meetings, the politics, the disasters, and his father's rants of Hellsing.

Thankfully when the attack occurred, the Montgomery family was vacationing in Africa, far from England and the slaughter of it's people.

He would never forget that night, the night his family received word of the attack on London and horrors that fell upon the city. It was quite the evening then, him and his family returned to their hotel room after a wonderful dinner and were just preparing for bed when both his father and grandfather received word of London. At first Jason thought that it was a mistake of some kind when his father told him this, a false message or someone playing a horrible joke on them. When he learned the city was under attack by Nazi vampires, then he knew it was a hoaxes of some kind and London wasn't being attacked. Because everyone knew that vampires weren't real.

Or so he thought.

It was only after words that his grandfather sat him down and told him everything of a organization called Hellsing, expert vampire hunters, and a group called Millennium. It was all hard for Jason to take in, let alone believe in, to know that all those ghosts stories of creatures of the night were actually real and were destroying his city as they speak. He didn't believe, he couldn't believe, it was all just a fairy tales, horror stories to scare little kids and those on Halloween. None of it was real. But deep down, he knew it was all true.

From then, Jason grew a deep fear of vampires when his family returned home to see the horrors of the after math of their city from those beast and number of lives that were lost. And it didn't help his fear for them either when his father filled his head with more horror stories of them and all the bashing of the Hellsing organization and their leader, Integra Hellsing.

So when he saw the leader of Hellsing entering the grand hall of where the Round table meeting was being held, she wasn't what he expected. Then again he wasn't expecting much from her either. She was someone that when they entered the room, they owned the room, someone that demanded respect and attention just by their presence alone. She walked with grace and pride that only a leader could hold, and oozed with power and determination. In other words, she was someone he shouldn't anger.

The two that followed behind her, he had a somewhat idea. The blonde with the cat ears was a Nazi and was here to see the queen to earn a pardon or something he believed. He was the messenger boy of Millennium if he remembered correctly from what his father said.

The blonde woman with Integra he knew right away was a vampire. She was one of the pet vampires of Hellsing, one of the ones that his father rant about how it was their fault in the first place that London was like this now. And maybe he was right, maybe they would be better off if they were gone.

Once Integra took her seat at the table, both of blondes stood behind her, ignoring the curious eyes of the council members. The vampire's eyes soon settled on Jason, who settled himself up against the far side of the wall, away from the members. Once his eyes caught her, Jason quickly look away and started down at his hands on his laps as he felt his whole body began to shake in fear. The last thing he need was a vampire's attention on him.

(B R E A K)

Seras frowned slightly when the boy quickly looked away from her and stared at his lap. He was afraid of her, it was clear as day. He was afraid of her kind, who wouldn't be after what happen to London. But Seras felt a little sad to know that he was scared of her when she clearly did nothing to give him a reason to fear her. Maybe a reason to fear her kind but not her, she wasn't like other vampires.

She studied that boy from head to toe. He seemed to be seventeen, not even an adult. He had fair skin, not pale like hers for his seem to have gained quite some sun recently. Short sandy blonde hair with some long bangs that reminded of her bangs, he even hand some small sideburns that weren't long but seem to be a tiny bit short. He wore a pair of glasses that hid chocolate brown eyes that seem to be filled with fear and nervousness. He was nicely dressed, much like the other members of the Round table, showing that he must be someone important.

Not wanting to stress or scare the boy anymore, she turned away and focused her gaze on the rest of the members of the Round Table. She recognized most of the members the last time she attended a meeting.

She easily spotted Sr Hugh Irons, a man that Integra trusted quite well and knew ever since she was a little girl, and Lord Rob Walsh, another man that Integra knew as a little girl and quite good friends with her father. Those two, along with a quite a good handful of members at the table, all trusted Integra quite well and have always backed up the Hellsing Organization since Arthur's rule. But sadly there were quite a few that would be happy to rid Hellsing for good. Like Lord Montgomery for instants. Now there was a man that would look for anyway or excuse to get rid of Integra and the organization for good. For quite a couple of years that man has done everything he could to get the queen to get rid of Hellsing and that they would be better off without them. But she wouldn't hear none of it and would tell Lord Montgomery that they need Hellsing and Sr Integra, whether he liked it or not.

Announcement of the queens arrival came as everyone stood up from their seats as her majesty entered. As always, her majesty entered with such grace and poises that you could only gain for many years of being queen. Despite her age and fragile old body, Seras could still see that the old woman was as strong and prideful that she was in her youth. Once the queen took her seat on her throne at the table, everyone return to their seats and started the meeting.

The meeting began with simple things, the states of London and its people, which seem to be the same as the last time to Seras, perhaps some slight improvements but still all the same. Over all it was kind of dull and boring, it was all just rambles in her ears. Why were they even here in the first place, yes Sr Integra was a member of this council and an important figure in her majesty's court but did she really needed to be here and listen to all this that is clearly has nothing to do with Hellsing? It seems like that would be a yes.

"Now then," the queen spoke, the room fell silent, all attention on her, "Integra Hellsing, where is the messenger boy of Millennium? That is him behind you if my old mind recalls correctly."

Integra nodded, "It is, your majesty."

"Well then," the old woman smiled faintly, "Let's have a look at him, come here my child."

Schrödinger's cat ears perked up when he realized that they were talking about him. He looked at the queen curiously from his spot behind Integra, not sure if he really wanted to leave Integra or Seras. The last time he was here he kind of left a bad impression on her majesty and council. Seeing that the blonde boy wasn't moving anytime soon, Integra look over her shoulder to Schrödinger and gave the boy a small encouraging smile with a slight gesture of the head to queen's direction. He still wasn't sure, his eyes moved back and forth from the queen to Integra, for he didn't know what the queen wanted with him. He then looked over to Seras, smiling encouraging to him to, much like Integra; only her smile was bigger and warmer than the other. Taking one last glance over to the queen, the boy let out a soft grunt before he strolled lazy over to the queen.

Many of the member of the Round table watched Schrödinger with both caution and curiosity looks, still not sure what to make of the boy. To many of the members, he was still a threat to them and London. But most then others kept in mind that the boy was the messenger and nothing more, he was no real threat and was just doing what he was ordered to. It was this that the council members held themselves back from jumping in between Schrödinger and the queen.

Hopping up the small steps of the stairs, Schrödinger came to the top where the queen seated and strolled freely right up to her, passing two of her personal bodyguards. He stopped a few good feet from her, leaving a nice large space between the two so he wouldn't make the older woman feel as if he stepped into her personal space.

"Closer, please, child."

He obliged, taking two more steps closer to the queen.

"What is your name, child?" she asked.

"Schrödinger."

"Schrödinger," the queen said his name, testing it, "What an interesting name. Where did you get it from?"

He shrugged, "Uh, I don't know. Vhen I vas born I had nein real solid name on the date of mein creation. They started to call me Schoringer because of mein strange ability to be anyvhere und yet novhere."

"Creation?"

"Ja, I vasn't born like everyone else, I vas born in a lab." the blonde boy said cheerfully.

The queen looked shock. "A lab?"

"Ja, ja I vas created for a special purpose since ze day I vas born."

"And what purpose would that be?"

At that question, Schrödinger shifted uneasy in his spot, not sure how to answer her. He and Hans informed Integra long before this meeting of what was the boy's original purpose for Millennium. It was not one that Schrödinger was really proud but it was something that gave him a meaning to live on and keeping going, until he had to sacrifice himself for the good of Millennium.

As expected, the heir of Hellsing was shock to know this, to know that carz Major and Doctor had actually found a way, not only to defeat Alucard, but make him disappear for good. This was what they were really planning, this was what they really wanted, to see Alucard, the greatest vampire, gone forever and defeated by their hand. Fearing that the knowledge of Schrödinger with the ability slay Alucard, Integra made it perfectly clear to the boy it would be very wise that he would never_ ever_ reveal his true purpose to anyone, including the queen herself.

Schrödinger shrugged casually, "To deliver messages to anyone in anyvhere in the vorld."

Technically he didn't lie, one of his duties was to deliver messages or collect information every once in a while, but neither one was his real purpose, and he wasn't going to tell anyone about it, just as Integra ordered. Truth was, he wasn't please with his purpose, and he didn't want to have that purpose given to him, to sacrifice his life in order to destroy Alucard for good. True that he couldn't' really die but he knew if he fused with Alucard with his blood, he would lose himself and disappear, taking Alucard with him, forever. He didn't want to throw his life away, not yet, he wanted to live a little longer, see what was outside of Millennium and go out into the world.

"I see," the queen said quietly to herself.

"It vasn't much, it vas something for me to be a part of the Millennium." he half lied.

"And I suppose since you were created in a lab, you were taught nothing else but of war and death?"

"Ja, pretty much." he grinned.

"You poor child."

He just kept grinning, wiggling his ears a little.

The queen smiled and shook her head a little at the boy before her, "You don't seem to be of any real danger to London, or this country. It would seem that you are just a lost little boy that wasn't taught from right from wrong but of how to be a soldier. Sr Hellsing."

Integra stood from her seat, "Yes your grace?"

"I can trust that you can rehab this boy and teach him what Millennium failed greatly at."

"Yes, of course your grace." Integra bowed.

"Good," she then turned back to the boy in front of her, "You may return to where you were, child."

Schrödinger grin and gave her a bow like nod before he turned on his heel to return to Integra's side. He skipped passed the Round table members, with a carefree smile on his face, to only trip over his feet and fall face first to the floor. Quickly he scurried back to his feet, a slight blush of embarrassment on his face from the fall, while muttering with a smile 'I'm okay', causing a few members to chuckle faintly, before he continue back to Integra's side.

"Now then, Sr Hellsing, what do you have to report?" the queen asked.

Integra nodded to the queen, clearing her throat before starting her report, "Not long after the incident with Millennium, we've received reports of some sort of strange activities in a remote town near the northern border of England. Alucard was sent there shortly after to investigate the town before reporting back, three days that he was there. But he never did and disappeared. Since the disappearance of Alucard, I sent Seras Victoria and Hellsing's newest guard dog of Millennium to look into the town and find Alucard. They didn't find him, but instead found something else.

"From what they have reported to me, the town was deserted and there was no sign of life there for quite some time either. But with further investigation of the town, we found something… disturbing. Instead of any trace of Alucard, strange mutated beasts were found instead, and quite a large number of them it seems. Before any further investigation of these strange beasts, they seem to sudden pull back and up and left the town."

"Strange beast?" one of the members spoke.

"Do you think it is work of those Nazis?"

"Impossible, what's left of Millennium was destroyed that night when Sir. Hellsing led and face the final battle."

"What kind of beasts are they?"

"Alucard has vanished?"

"It seems you're losing your touch, Integra."

The last comment caught everyone's attention as all eyes turn to Sr. Montgomery. Integra narrowed her eyes, preparing herself for another assault from the man, "How am I losing my touch, if I may ask, Sr. Montgomery?"

Sr. Montgomery met her stare, "Since the extermination of the vampire priest that had terrorized the town before Millennium, things just seem to be falling about in your organization. Your leadership just isn't what it used to be Sir Integra; you've made far too many mistakes within this year."

Integra balled her hands into fists in anger at the man's insult, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying something that she was sure that she would regret later. Besides, it's unlady like for her to blow up the slightest bit in a room full of important noblemen, not to mention the queen herself. She kept cool and calm on the outside, counting to ten until she felt her anger fade away.

Seras was having a little more trouble keeping her calm against the man, who insulted her boss so openly in front of the most important people in all of England. What was this man's problem, what did he have against Integra or Hellsing? They've done nothing but protect all of England against the worst nightmares you could have ever imagine! Her eyes began to turn blood red from her rising temper towards the disrespectful man. From the corner of her eye, she caught something moving, causing her murderous gaze to shift from Sr Montgomery to her new attention. The movement was the boy Jason, sitting by the wall, squirming in his seat nervously at tension happening at the table. He caught Seras's staring at him and instantly froze in fear as he stared back at her with wide eyes full of terror. Seeing the boy's reaction towards her, Seras's murderous gaze disappeared as she frowned. She didn't mean to scare the boy; she was just upset, she didn't want to make anyone in this room to have reason to fear her. He seemed to lighten up a bit as he form wasn't so stiff like before, but his fear was still shining behind his glasses.

"Sr. Montgomery," the queen suddenly spoke, gaining the entire room's attention, "Surly you are not suggesting that Sir Hellsing is no longer capable to run the Hellsing organization. Or are you forgetting all that she has done for England and the United Kingdom. If it was not for Sir Hellsing, Millennium would have destroyed not England but all of the United Kingdom and Europe as well, creating fear and terror to those that would only fuel the chaos in the world that would lead to our destruction. If it wasn't for Sir Hellsing, bravely charging right into the heart of the enemy's base with no concern for her own life, who knows where we would be today. For all the scarifies that she has made, we owe Sir Hellsing our lives."

The room we dead silent for no dared to speak against the queen. Integra smiled faintly, happy to know that queen still had faith in her even though she had made quite a few mistakes recently. Seras smiled to, happy that her boss was getting the respect that she deserved. Schrödinger had his normal goofy grin, though he was smiling just because he had no idea what was happening around him, nor did he cared.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard within the castle as the entire room shook from the impact. The doors that Integra, Seras, and Schrödinger entered through burst open as a large cloud of smoke poured in. The guards quickly rushed to the door but were quickly striked down before they could even reach it. Growls could be heard in the cloud of smoke as two pairs of red eyes shined through. With a large leap, the same kind of monster that Seras found in the town appeared and landed on the table where members were seated. Another one jumped out and landed only fifteen feet away from where the queen was seated.

The members shot up from their seats and quickly backed away from monster on the table, while keeping their distances from the other as well. The one by the queen sniffed the air for a moment before whipping its head towards the old woman before letting out a howl and charging right at her. But thankful the monster never made it for Seras beat it before it reached the queen. With her shadow arm, the blonde slashed the monster into pieces without hesitation this time, the queen's life was more important than her own mix feelings of these beasts.

Gunshots were heard behind her, she turned just in time to see her Master's master shooting at the beast on the table that held a briefcase in its jaws. But the gunshots missed it for the monster was too fast for the bullets. With a giant leap, the beast jumped off the table and into the cloud of smoke that coming from the door way, which seemed to be fading now. Growling in annoyance, Integra shat blinding in the cloud of smoke in hopes of hitting beast at least once. The two first shots, there was nothing, but the third one she heard loud a whine and something hitting the ground. A smirk of satisfaction spread across her face as they watched the smoke disappear. Now just more of haze of smoke, a shadowy outline of someone standing over the dead beast with a large wide smile raised a gun and shat right at Integra. But the bullet never made it for Schrödinger jumped in front of her and took it, right between his eyes, falling dead to floor, for now.

Now with the smoke finally cleared, the one that shot at Integra was the waitress with the Cheshire cat smile, holding the briefcase in her hand. With the smile still on her face, she whirled around and ran off from the meeting room.

"Seras! After her and bring that case back! Those hold some important documents!" Integra ordered.

The blonde vamp did as she was ordered and flew out of the room and after the attacker. With her vampire speed she easily caught up with the attacker and cut her path off and stood before her. The girl seemed unfazed by Seras and continued to grin.

"Who are you?" Seras demanded.

The girl didn't answer. Instead, with a quick move of her wrist, she pulled the gun out from her dress and shot at Seras through the stomach. The vampire hissed in a pain a bit for the bullet was a silver bullet that was beginning to burn a bit. Removing the bullet, the girl kicked Seras at her weakest and landed a hit right on the spot she was shot at. Seras flew back a bit but landed on her feet as she readied herself against the enemy.

The girl giggled, aimed her gun at the vampire, shooting several bullets right at Seras. But this time Seras was prepared, with inhuman grace, she dodged the bullets with little trouble. With one swift movement, Seras sliced open the girl's left shoulder from her chest, spraying blood everywhere. With the smile still in place, the girl dropped the case and fell to the ground with a thump.

The blonde vampire stared down at the girl with cold eyes, slowly moving towards her to retrieve the case that was stolen. Not even half at it, a large growl was heard behind her as another of the beast appeared behind her. She didn't have enough time to react to the beast behind her for it was ready to strike before her. With it's claw raised in the air it brought it down on Seras, just in time to barely see the attack come.

But the attack never came.

A gunshot echoed as the beast stopped its attack upon Seras, only a few inches away from her head. The beast howled in pain as it stumbled back a few steps before it fell dead to floor. Seras stared in wonder at the now dead beast on the ground before looking up at the shooter.

It was the boy, Jason, from the meeting room that she left. In his hands was a gun he held tightly but not tight enough to the point his knuckles would turn white. The gun was lowered after he shot the beast, still looking just as nervous and uneasy as before. But behind his glasses, Seras could easily see the determined look in his eyes.

Turning back to her original attention, Seras grabbed the briefcase and walked over to Jason, who stiffened up as she approached. She stopped a few feet away from him, watching his movements and breathing closely, he was still scared of her. She hated the fact that she scared him because of what she was; she would be scared of herself to if she was still human. Seeing him relax a little, if not much, she gave him a gentle smile and offered the briefcase to hin to take.

She didn't know why he was here, what possessed him to follow her out here, let alone with a gun. But she was glad that he did for he helped her out with that beast that was about to attacker. Of course she could have taken care of it easily once it hit her but it made her happy to know that there was someone that cared, someone that was scared of her, but cared if she got hurt. Once he loosened up a little around her, she'll have to remember to ask him why he was out here with her.

Jason was still nervous and eyed the offered idem to him from the vampire, wondering if this was somehow a trick, though he highly doubted it. So far she seemed alright, for a vampire. She may be scary but she hasn't done anything for him to give reason that she would attack and kill him any moment. And to top it off she did save the queen from one of those beasts before it could reach her.

To blonde woman's surprise, Jason offered her a small nervous smile in return before he slowly, but shakily, began to reach for the briefcase she offered.

Just one inch away from his hand, another gunshot echoed around them.

Seras stared in horror at the newly profound gunshot wound in Jason's chest as blood slapped everywhere around him. He stared down at his chest in horror and felt the pain instantly spread over him. He coughed up blood while feeling his knees buckled underneath him, hitting the ground with a large thug.

**Yes, it's a cliffhanger, I'm evil!**

**Incase if any of you didn't know, Jason is the boy that was in the second sneak peak. Normally I don't do OCs in my stories, for they are hard to write and get people's attention, but I feel that Jason is well rounded and not over the top kind OC.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I know. I just thorwing these Hellsing chapters out now. But since I have no beta and on my own again, I don't really have to wait for anyone.**

**Chapter 8**

Something was wrong.

It's been three hours, perhaps more than that, since Integra, Seras, and Schrödinger left the Hellsing manor to attend the Round Table meeting that was behind held at Buckingham palace. Hans was left behind to hold down the fort while the others were gone. This was a good chance for him to show his new master, Sir Hellsing, that he could handle everything and prove him loyalty to Hellsing. But of course he wasn't truly alone, no; Integra wasn't stupid to leave a former enemy completely alone in their home while she and Seras were gone.

Peering over his shoulder without turning his head, Hans spotted Commander Peter Fargason, the man that was keeping an eye on Hans, teaching the new soldiers how to shot and kill a ghoul properly while a few members of the Wild Geese demonstrated. Hans sat in the corner of the shooting gallery, working on his Mauser C96 before it was his turn to take a couple rounds when they were done. His sensitive hearing could hear everything perfectly of what Mr. Fargason was saving over the loud gunshots that echoed in the large room. Over the many years of being at war, loud noises such as gunshots hardly have any effect of Hans anymore for he has grown use to it and learn to block certain sounds and focus on other things.

Fargason has been with Hellsing for many, many years from what Hans has learned, all the way back when Integra's father, Arthur Hellsing was in charge. But the old man retired shortly after before the whole Millennium mess began and was out of the country before the war started. When he returned to England, everything was a mess, and Hellsing was in terrible shape. Seeing the crisis that their country was in, Fargason decided to pull himself out of retirement and help get Hellsing back on its feet once more. Integra was eternally grateful to have the old commander back. So now the old man was teaching the new rookies of Hellsing of everything they needed to know in order to hunt and kill a vampire properly.

The Captain found that he liked Fargason. He was a wise man that has had many years of experience in the Royal Army of England. He was one of those kind of soldiers that you don't see any more, the kind with a good head on his shoulders and knew the difference of fighting with honor and cheap shots on the battlefield. You don't see those kind people anymore, at least not in Millennium that is. Another thing that Hans liked about Fargason that he was both stern and fair. If there was something that he didn't like or disapprove of, he was on it within a second and didn't hesitate to punish anyone that deserved it. But he was also kind and very understanding to listen to the soldiers that come to him for his advice. You could say that Fargason reminded Hans of a father in a way, or a grandfather, he sure looked the part of one.

Hans held back a chuckle when he realized that he was more of a grandfather then Fargason was. Heck, he was a good deal older then Fargason by almost a hundred years.

But the humor did not last long, for the feeling of dread took over. Something bad was happening, he could feel.

"Captain."

Startled by his title being called, the silver haired male looked up to see not only Fargason, but as well as the whole group of rookies that he was teaching, facing him. More than half the group looked at Hans with either fear or uneasy eyes while the rest just stared at him with curiously. He didn't mind the ones that were a little fearful of him; he knew he was quite intimidating when you first looked at Hans.

Fargason was the only one that look at Hans as if he was like everyone else, "I'm sorry that I disturbed you or holding up your time in the shooting gallery, but I was wondering if you would mind showing a demonstration to the new troops here."

He gaze at the old human for a moment before he gave small slow nodded before coming over to join the group. Many of the soldiers tense a bit as they watched the former Nazi stand beside their commander.

"This is Captain Hans Gunsche, on most missions you will find yourself following under his command out on the field. Now as most of you have probably notice already, the Captain here isn't what he seems to be. In fact I believe that he is even a good deal older than me." The old man chuckled to himself at his own joke. The group whispered quietly to each other, eyeing their so called 'Captain'. Fargason let out a loud coughed to gain their attention back, "Do not worry much about Gunsche, he is what we like to call one of our 'registered monsters', meaning that he serves under Hellsing and protects England like everyone else here. Now pay attention to the demonstration, this is where you will be shooting the vampires with just one bullet for you will most likely not get a second chances."

Fargason turned to werewolf beside him, giving him a nod to go ahead and step aside. Stepping up to the targets, behind the safety wall of the shooting gallery, Hans draw out his Mauser C96 and prepared for the hidden targets to appear.

All was quiet as everyone watched Hans and the open space where they knew the targets would appear. It only took a minute and a half before the first pop up target came. Not even waiting for a second, Hans already aimed and shot the target right in the head with a single shot. After the first, more appeared, coming out quicker than the last but being shot down before it had a chance to fully appear. Soon the targets stopped appear and the round was over, leaving not one target untouched. There were a total of twenty pop out targets in front of them, each with either a shot in the head or a shot at the heart.

Behind him, the group of rookies stared in shock at what happen before them, with their jaws hanging loose from their mouths while their eyes bugged out.

"Well done," Fargason praised, the only one unfazed, clapping at Hans work.

Satisfied with his work, the Captain pulled back his gun and placed in back into its holster. Once back in place, he turned around to see the group still gasping at him as if he was a god of some sort.

"That lads, is how it is done, quick and to the mark, you can't afford to miss a single shot. For if you miss you'll be dead before you know it, which is why we practices everyday so we _never _miss out targets." said the old commander, "Thank you for the demonstration, Captain, you're dismiss."

Nodding to his new commander, Hans left the shooting gallery, now that he got some practices in, while giving the poor rookies a break. He was sure that if he stayed in there any longer, some of them would faint from fear of him.

He pulled his hat off, once he was back inside his room, and through it lazily on top of his bed, allowing his silver locks to move freely now. Unblocking the holster belt around his waist, he set the belt and his guns on top of his desk before falling back into his bed, staring up at the ceiling. How many times had he seen this familiar scene, even if it was in his new room then his old one, it was still all the same to him. For hours he would just lay on his bed and stare up, blankly, at the ceiling in his room. When we wasn't acting as the Major's personal guard dog, or following orders, he would often spend time in his room, laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling at nothing. During then the FREAK chip in him had total control on him where he couldn't even think clearly, or at all at times. With that chip, it was almost as if he was a mindless zombie that only reacted when an order was given.

Damn that fat bastard to hell for putting that blasted chip in him, damn him forcing his join the Nazi ranks, damn him for turning him to his personal lapdog, damn him for forcing him for over fifty-five years of hell, damn him for stealing his life away!

Damn him… damn them, damn them all to hell!

An angry low growl ripped throughout his throat, his hands clenching into fists, as memories flowed before him.

He needed to calm down, there was no point in riling himself up, Millennium and that pompous Major were gone and out of his life. It was time for him to stop lingering in the past and move forward and start a new chapter in his life, a solider of Hellsing now.

A crooked looking smirk appeared on his face at the thought of becoming a soldier, again.

He never really wished to be a soldier in his life; it was not on his to do list you can say. No, it was never part of his plans once he was free, free from his old life and his old 'family.' It took everything in him to break from those people. Those early years of his life were hard and his 'family' didn't make things to much better. Yes, if it wasn't for them he probably won't be here but that wasn't point. He wanted to try to return to the life he once had in his 'new' life. Sure, he knew it was a long shot for what he has become but that still didn't discourage his goals or dreams. No, he would see to it that he would have everything again that he had lost when he was much younger. Nothing would get in his way.

That is until 1931, when he accidently stumbled onto a hidden Nazi base in Germany.

From then, hell began for him.

And now, more than sixty years later, here he was. Free from the hellish life he was trapped in to find himself once again trapped into another. But if it was a hellish one he didn't know yet. So far it was a far better improvement then Millennium. For this time around he found that he had a freewill and was able to do as he please as long as he was good and followed Integra's rules. Yes, it was a much better improvement then from Millennium. But still, he was a soldier once again that signed his life away.

His dreams of regaining his old life back seemed so farther away than ever now, trapped in an endless cycle of slavery in military arms, to fight pointless battles after another pointless battle for his masters. To live a life that he never wished to have.

Though, he shouldn't really complain too much about it. After all, this time it was of his own free choose to join Hellsing. He wasn't forced into it by anyone. Sir Integra simply offered a place in her ranks for him and he took. So perhaps this time around he has a little more control over his own life then letting ones else do it for him.

The faint sound of a car engine caught his ear, barely. Sitting up, Hans carefully listen to the sound to confirm that it was a car engine. The sound was very faint, difficult for even werewolf ears to pick up if they weren't toned into their surroundings, plus it didn't help that he was surrounded by stones walls and underground. Judging from it, the engine was not inside the manor but outside of it. And by the sound of it, it was racing its way towards here for the sound kept growing louder.

The same feeling from before came back to him, only stronger this time around. He wasn't sure how to explain it but he just felt it in his bones that something happened, something bad.

Quickly, Hans stood up from his bed and moved out of his room, grabbing his belt with his guns on the way out. He moved swiftly down the stone halls of the basement and rush up the stairs that led to the main part of the manor. When he reached the top of the stairs, he caught sight of Fargason and a team of four, with a stretcher, racing past him and out the front doors the manor, where the sound of the car engine grew louder.

Swiftly, Hans followed them out the front door to find Fargason and his men waiting right out the front door and by the driveway. Outside, the car engine was much louder and clearer to the Captain as he looked up in time to see a car was indeed heading this way at what seem to be full speed. The gates open quickly to allow the car entry as it zipped on through. Seeing the car better, Hans quickly realized that it was Integra's town car that she left in with Seras and Schrödinger to the Round Table meeting. Seeing it in its frantic hurry to the manor did not help the uneasy feeling that he had.

The car came to a screeching halt in front of the manor and where Fargason and his men stood waiting. The first one out was Schrödinger who, much Hans surprise, look a bit panicked as he opened the door wider for Integra to step out. As soon as she came out she turned back to the car door and grabbed onto something big that Hans couldn't see, while talking to someone inside. Once she was out, Fargason and his men quickly move to her side, with the stretcher they brought with ready, and helped her pulled out the large object. To his surprise, the object was a person that seemed to be unconscious. Carefully they pulled them out, head first, without dropping him until he was fully out. Finally he spotted Seras stepping out, holding the legs of their unconscious guest. He noted that she didn't look any better than Schrödinger, if not worse. She let go off the legs once she saw that Fargason and his men got their guest and carefully placed their guest on the stretcher and rushed inside.

As they passed the silver haired man, Hans had a better look at their guest just before they disappeared inside. It was a young man from what he could tell, seventeen years old maybe. He had blonde hair and wore a pair of glasses that somehow seemed to stay on during the whole ordeal. The boy also looked to be a very pale; unusually pale that left Hans a little suspicious.

Sir Integra storm passed him, muttering a bunch of words that was very unlady like, quickly following after her men and the fallen boy, oblivious to the fact that Hans was there.

With a raised eyebrow, the werewolf turned back to where Seras and Schrödinger were to only see that Schrödinger was alone now. Seras disappeared somewhere during the time when they took the boy inside the manor.

Now he was starting to feel very annoyed of being left out of the loop here. What was going on, and what was with the kid that they brought home?

He looked to Schoringer, silently asking what was going on. Seeing the Captain confused, the blonde sighed and scratched the back of his head, figuring out where to start.

(B R E A K)

_Seras could only watch in pure horror as Jason fell to the ground with a loud thug. There was blood everywhere around him on the floor and wound was still bleeding badly from his chest._

_Whirling around, Seras found that the servant girl, with that annoying Cheshire cat smile, was one that shot him. The girl was still badly hurt, for she was still lying on the floor, but didn't seem to faze by the large wound she had. In her hand was her gun where smoke was coming out, proving that she was indeed Jason's shooter._

_Rage filled Seras as she glared angrily at the woman on floor for killing Jason. In one swift movement, the blonde vampire appeared right next to the woman and stomped her foot on the woman's head, crushing her skull completely until there was nothing but a bloody mess. With one nasty look down at the headless corpse, Seras quickly returned to Jason and kneel down next to him. To her relief, Jason was still alive, barely, but still alive for the time being. But she knew that he didn't have much longer, seconds really. The gunshot wound was too great in his chest, impossible for even the best doctors in London to save his life if they were here right now. Blood was dripping down from the corners of his lips as his eyes grew hazy._

_He was dying._

You're dying…

_Alucard's words suddenly rang inside her head, the same words that he said on the night that she was shot. To her surprise, she found that she was reliving the night that she was shot in the chest and turned into a vampire by her master. Only this time she wasn't the one that was shot, Jason was in her place, and to more of her surprise, she found that she was in her master's place. Everything was repeating it's self in her mind of that night, the night she died and was reborn._

'_I can save him.' she thought, 'He doesn't have to die like this.'_

_But could she do it? Could she turn this poor boy into a monster that he obviously feared, could she live with the thought she was responsible for making him into a monster._

The choice is yours… _Her master's words came again._

_Yes, it was his choice. He had to make this diction; he had to choice if he wished to die tonight or live another day. It was the same choice that Alucard gave her. If he chose to die, she would honor it, but if he chose to live, she will do it, even if she didn't want to._

_Taking a deep breath, Seras looked into Jason's weak eyes as she found herself repeating her master's words. "I'm sorry, but you're dying. You don't have much time left." she swallowed the lump in her throat. And to her horror, she finally asked 'the' question, "Do you wish to die tonight, or… do you want to live? The choice is yours only."_

_She watched Jason, as tears began to form in his eyes behind his glasses. Her heart went out to him, really it id. She understood what he was feeling right now and how hard this was, the pain he was suffering from the gunshot. She prayed that he would choose to die for she really didn't want him to be a monster like her. But a small part of her really hoped that he choose to live. Either way, her conscious will forever haunt her of this night._

_Suddenly she felt something grabbed her wrist. Looking down, she found the pale hand, Jason's hand, around her wrist. Looking up at the boy, he parted his lips several time, attempting to speak but failed, he was weakening. But somehow Seras knew what he was trying to say. It was something that she was trying to get out on that night to. _

_He wanted to live._

"_Seras!"_

_The blonde woman looked away from Jason and saw Sir Integra, Schrödinger, and Sir Hugh Irons running up to them. Integra was the first to notice the boy on the ground, bleeding badly next to Seras, who had a grim look on her face._

"_Seras…" Integra started._

"_It was his choice, it was always his choice." Seras suddenly stated sounding a little choked up at the moment._

_It was only then that Integra realize what the blonde vampire was saying, what she was about to do._

_Integra looked calm but narrowed her eyes, "This will cause some trouble for us…" was all the older woman said._

_Seras smile a little, though it didn't last long, for she knew what her boss meant. Integra wasn't happy about this situation, neither was Seras, but there was nothing they could do for it was Jason's choice and not theirs._

_Looking back at the poor boy in front of her, she swallowed another lump in her throat as blood red tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry…" was the last thing she wished before leaning down and bit Jason on the neck._

_Sir Hugh was shocked and tried to step forward in order to stop Seras but was held back by Integra._

"_Sir Integra, aren't going to do something about this?" the old man exclaimed._

_The Hellsing heir avoided his gaze and focused on something not too far from Jason and Seras, "It was his choice to live then to die tonight. There is nothing I can do." she stated, walking over to the forgotten briefcase on the floor and picked it up, while noticing the beast that attacked them was wear the same uniform that the security guards were wearing when she came to the meeting._

_Sir Hugh seemed a little shock at her words but calmed as he understood. It was a choice, a choice that only Jason and only he or no one else could make for him. He just wished that there was another way…_

(B R E A K)

If Seras wasn't dead she swore she couldn't breathe right now. It was all too much. She couldn't handle it. How could she do this? How could she do this to that poor boy? What was she thinking?

She couldn't believe that she turned him into a vampire without knowing it! Of course when the choice was given to her, Seras didn't know it either at the time but that's beside the point, she felt like she tricked him into becoming a monster, a monster that he obviously feared. And the guilt for what she did was heavy on her heart, a guilt she will have to live with forever. Guilt she wasn't sure she can handle for all eternity until the day she died, again.

Breathing heavily, the blonde vamp leaned up against the stone walls of the basement. Oh god, everything was spinning out of control!

'_Calm yourself, __Mignonette'. _Came Pip's voice within her mind.

'Calm myself? How can I be calm at a time this! Oh god, what in the world have I done?'

'_It's okay Mignonette, you'll-'_

'How could I do that to the poor kid? He doesn't even realize what's happening to him! It's all my fault that he's a monster now.'

'_It's not your fault, __Mignonette__. You didn't know zat he would get zhot; you didn't know zat he would die there.'_

'But I should have known that something would happen to him! I should have sense the attack, why didn't I sense the attack!' blood red tears were running down her cheeks now, 'It _is _my fault, Pip. I killed him either way… he's no longer alive now… he _is _dead.'

There came no reply from Pip inside her mind. Of course, what did she expect him to say, everything that the blonde vamp said was all true. The poor boy was no longer among the living but now the dead, the undead.

Silent tears sliding down her cheeks, Seras sat down on the stone cold ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.

What was she to do now, she was responsible for Jason. He is her fledging now and she was the master. Oh god, she had a fledging now! What is she suppose to do now, how can she teach him how to be a true vampire, she hardly knew how to be a true vampire. True that she knew the basics, such as the third eye, but anything else, nothing. Alucard hasn't taught her anything else then basics and his so called 'words of wisdom' weren't very helpful; a fortune cookie would be more helpful then him. So what is she suppose to do to help the kid, half the time she can hardly help herself when it comes to vampire stuff. It's only after the fight against Millennium that she only truly began to understand herself and her vampire abilities. But she still had a lot learned about how to generate, form into shadows and how to control her familiars (barely).

And then there is the fact of Jason's reaction when he realizes what has happen to him. It won't take him long to figure out who is responsible for turning him into a monster when he awakens. If he will be anything like her, he wake up from a nightmare, confuse at where he is or what has happen to him, find out he has fangs and completely flips out by screaming his head off. And of course Integra would come in and tell him to stop all the racket and scolded him that he's British and should act it.

She smiled faintly at the memory when she awoke the first time as a vampire. But her smile was short lived. Her mind wondered back to the thought of what she'd done and at the possible thought of him despising her. She almost forgot the fear that he had for her back in the palace during the Round table meeting. He held so much fear in his eyes when every time she looked at him. The terrifying look on his face when she caught his eyes, almost afraid that at any given second that Seras would pounce on him and kill him, like a FREAK. And now, she made him into the very thing that he feared most.

Oh god, he'll hate her when he awakens. What is she suppose to do!

"I don't know what to do anymore." she whispered under her sobs.

Seras sat in the halls of the basement for what seemed live hours, hearing only the echoes of her sobs surrounding her. Suddenly, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps beyond her sobs. Judging from the steps, they seem to be coming towards her and closing in for they grew louder. But she ignored them for Seras was not in the mood for dealing with anyone.

The footsteps stopped beside her now as she picked a familiar scent of dog. Controlling sobs now, and whipping her blood tears away, Seras looked up and found, to her surprise, that it was the Captain. He stood over her, looking down at her. His hat was gone and he was wearing his great coat, the collar covering the lower half of his face, leaving only his nose and eyes expose.

Hans just stood there, watching her. She stared back up at him, wondering what he wanted. She didn't have that familiar feeling of another mind entering in her head, nor did he make move to sit or walk off, he us stood there.

Finally feeling a little more together, Seras swallowed the large lump her throat ant spoke, "Hey."

He remand motionless.

The blonde then looked away and stared at her feet, "I suppose someone told you what happen at the meeting, huh."

No response of course.

Seras didn't look and let her head sinking deeper into her arms. She felt like crying again but held them back, she didn't want to look like a fool and cry in front of Hans. She heard some movement beside her and peered over to the werewolf to see that he was sitting beside her now. Together, the two sat in the dark hall in silent, staring off at something that wasn't the other.

'_You've never bitten a human before, other you French friend, haff you.'_ Hans's voice suddenly echoed her mind.

The blonde vamp was a little startled at his sudden question but answer. "No. When I bit Pip it wasn't a choice I was never proud of. If things were different during then, I would have never done it."

'_Tis boy is ze first you've turn, isn't it?'_

She nodded.

'_But it vas by his choice.'_

"That doesn't make it any easier." she blurt out.

'_Nein… Nein it doesn't.' _he said, _'But it vas still his choice, a chance he took vithout knowing the consequences' _

"But I should have told him the whole thing; I should have told him that he would turn into a monster if he chooses to live! Things would be different if I told him."

"_It might, but vould it really change anything? The choices he had before him, neither the best vays to take. But ve've come across crossroads, a fork in the middle once in a while in our life. Two paths before us both that ve don't vant to take. There vill be times zat ve'll haff to choose the lesser of two evils, und zat's vhat he choose, ze lesser evil.'_

Seras thought back to the night when her master offered her the choice, to live another day or die right there. Alucard never said that she will become a vampire if she chooses to live. But when he asked her, she somehow knew that she would become something that she didn't understand, something that she would not like, something she would fear. Back then she somehow knew she would become a vampire like Alucard.

So did that mean that Jason knew he would become a vampire when she gave him the choice? Who knows?

'_It vill be fine, you saved someone zat choose his fate, remember zat.' _

Seras nodded, feeling a little better at Hans's words. Jason chose this fate for himself, much like her.

"Hans," she looked up the silver haired man beside her, "Did you… well, you know. Ever change someone before, had a fledging yourself?"

Hans remand silent, the voice gone from her head as his body stiffen. He seemed almost uneasy by her question and troubled by it.

"Hans?"

"_I've never turned anyone.' _he stated, _'Und nor vill I ever vill. Turning humans vorks differently for verevolves then vampires.'_

"Really? Why?"

For the first time, Seras witness Hans's blank façade crumble before her very eyes as his face showed what he was feeling. He clutched his jaw, with a deep frown, as he glared at the wall across from them. She was really surprise to seemed him like this, even in battle when they fought as enemies he didn't show this much emotion. Whatever the answer to her question was, it really must be something bad to bother him this much.

'_It's…' _he trailed off, trying to figure out how to say this, _'It's just zat vhen a verevolf bite's human-'_

Suddenly Seras shot her head up from where it rested on her knees, and looked down the hall, alert. As is something was coming there way.

'_Vhat is it?' _The Captain asked, watching her get up.

"It's Jason," she said, looking back at Hans to see him get up, "He's awake."

**I have to say, I was bit surprise to see how many people liked Jason and were upset with me for killing him, or tried to at least. Like a said before, I normally don't put OCs in my stories because most of the time they don't work out. So I was a little worried when I brought him in. But it looks like it might work out just fine.**

**TO me, Seras seems like the person that would freak out of turning someone into a vampire, much less bite them. For Pip, she hated what she did and I think that she still feels guilt of that night. SO I really wanted to show what it's like to have anothers life in her hands and how she deals with it.**

**In the next chapter, another sneak peak might be revealed, maybe. Can you guess which one it is?**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have an important shout out to make at the end of this chapter so be sure to read.**

**Chapter 9**

Everything seemed to be a blank to him, he couldn't remember what happened. The last thing that Jason remembered was sitting in the Round table meeting, during the whole pandemonium and his father throwing a gun and him yelling at him to go after the beast. After that, everything was a blank. And when he awoke in a bedroom, he couldn't remember how he got here. At first Jason thought it was all a dream, a terrible dream that never happened. But when he reached for his glasses on the nightstand put them on, he quickly realize he wasn't in his bedroom.

The room was bare with only a red rug, a wooden dresser, a large mirror hanging over the dresser, a nightstand, and a queen size he was in. The walls, the ceiling, and floor were all stone covered with no windows and just one door across the room from him. The room made him feel like he was in a cave almost, just not so cold like in a cave. Where in the world was he, was he in a hidden base underneath London?

"Ah, my neck." he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, "I must have slept on it funny."

Throwing the covers off, Jason sat on the edge of the bed as he continued to rub his neck and eye the room.

"Where am I? Did father bring me here?" he said, beginning to feel a little nervous now.

He didn't remember his father ever mentioning that they were going somewhere, or hiding out. The last time he remembered there was no reason to go into hiding, there were no enemies left, Millennium is gone, and all the FREAKs were terminated. So what was going on?

The bed underneath him squeaked as he rose from his and moved across the room. The stone covered floor was cold under his bare feet, but strangely didn't feel quite right. He didn't know how to explain it but the coldness didn't bother him one bit, it was cold, he could feel the cool temperature in the stones, but they weren't uncomfortable. It was more like a memory of the cold or he wasn't experience it fully, like a part of him was just numb.

He let out a large yawn and walked passed by the dresser, peering at the mirror above to see his hair a mess. His hair looked like a tumbleweed, a blonde tumbleweed. Ugh, if his mother saw him like this she would freak, big time. She would scold him for being a mess and that a young man should always-

He suddenly froze in place and quickly backed up and looked at the mirror and stared at his reflection, but mostly at his neck. Pulling the collar of his nightshirt down, he spotted two strange marks on his neck. Marks that seemed to be puncture wounds of some kind

"What is that." he whispered, before noticing something else strange when his reflection talked.

Trying to part his lips a few times, afraid of what he might discover, he opened his mouth to inspect his teeth. Just as he feared, his carnivore teeth looked different. Both his bottom and top carnivore teeth seem bigger, stronger, and… sharper?

Jason shakily brought his left hand up, touch his top left fang. He measured the size of the fang with his fingers before he cringing, accidently pricking his finger in the process. He looked at the finger he pricked and saw a bit of blood, his blood. He could smell the crimson scent, something that has never happened before, his mouth suddenly watering at the sight and smell of it.

To his horror, he quickly realized that he was growing hungry from it, the sight of blood. And that he was thirst for blood. That he was… he was…

"No! No! No!" he screamed and quickly backed away from the dresser to only trip over his own feet and land on his back.

To his horror, he came to realize that he was no longer human but a monster…

He was a vampire.

The very thing he feared.

No… it can't be, he must be dreaming still, that this was a very bad nightmare! He couldn't be a vampire!

The door to his room open and he looked up just in time to see Sir Integra entering with an older man with a scar behind her.

Jason remained on the floor, looking fearful at Integra as he tried to crawl away from her and back himself into a corner. Integra took a few steps into the room, looking at Jason with a calm face as she stood in the center of his room now, leaving Ferguson at the door. Before Integra came to see Jason she knew she would have to approach this carefully, he wasn't like Seras when she first discovered she was a vampire, this was a different situation. The boy was delicate; she needed to be carefully of how to approach him without him panicking. The last thing they needed was a panicking newborn vampire, tearing down the Hellsing manor without knowing it.

She remained rooted to her spot in the middle of the room, with her hands behind her back, looking calm and collected as always. But Jason was anything but calm as he was in the corner and looking at the woman with both fear and shock.

"How did you feel, Mr. Montgomery?" Integra started with an easy question, one that she was sure wouldn't overwhelm the poor boy.

The blonde seemed surprise and then confused. He guessed he was feeling okay, other than realizing that he was a bloodsucker now! But other than that and the sore neck, he was feeling pretty good.

"Fine." he answered quietly.

Okay, off to a good start. He answered her without flipping out on her, yet, nor did he began demanding answers from her right off the bat.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Where is my father?"

Scratch that last bit.

"You are in the Hellsing manor, my home." she answered his first question.

"Your home?" he looked more confused than scared now.

"Jason," Integra began, take a small step forward but stop when she saw him pushing himself back deeper into the corner, "Do you remember what happen at the meeting, to you?"

"The meeting…" he muttered, thinking back of what happened earlier.

The last thing he remembered was arriving at Buckingham palace with his father, and then a Round table meeting with the queen before something attacked them as his father shouted something at him. After that, everything was still a big blank to hm. But something important happen to him during then, something that was nagging at him in the back of his mind. The memory was there, he knew it, but just couldn't find it. It was just all so hazy and unclear. Perhaps something terrible happened to him and his brain was blocking it out somehow. He read something like that somewhere that when someone suffers something traumatizing, your brain rids the memory or goes into a temporarily amnesia state in order to deal with it.

Suddenly, everything came flashing back to him in an instant. He remembered holding the gun in his hand that his father gave him, he remembered shooting the beast that was about to attack the blonde vampire from behind her. He also remembered the briefcase she offered him, the same briefcase that held very important documents, before someone shot him. The pain was horrible; he could literally feel himself dying right there. After that, everything was unclear and he wasn't fully sure what was happening around him. But he did remember the blonde vampire by his side, looking scared and worried for him, which he thought he would never see a vampire do.

He thought they didn't care much for humans, and that they were just food or dead weight to them. But this one seemed different to him somehow. He didn't know how to explain it, or how he knew, but this one seemed more human than a monster his father described them to be. It was very odd and he wasn't sure if his seeing things or the vampire was playing tricks on his mortal mind.

But that didn't matter at the moment then; he was dying and bleeding very badly. The vampire was talking to him, looking choked up at a question she was asking him. What was the question again, something about a choice? Yes, yes now he remembered she asked him something and that he could only choose. He couldn't remember what it was but he did remember choosing yes. The vampire seemed sad at his answer and almost looked to be on the verge of tears. She turned away to say something to someone before leaning towards him, showing her fangs to him. After that, everything went dark.

Subconsciously, his hand shot up to side of his neck, where the bite marks were, as his body began to shake in realization. This wasn't a dream, it was real, this was reality, and he really is a vampire!

He groaned, "God no, this can't be happening to me…"

"I'm afraid it is." Integra stated.

He looked up at the older blonde, looking as if he wanted to cry. "How did this happen?"

"You made a choice, do you remember that?"

He nodded.

"My vampires don't turn those willy nilly, they offer those a choice when there is no other way. They offer those that are on the verge of dying, when there is no hope for them, a choice to either die or live to see another day. A new life, a life an immortal as some would say."

He remembered that when he was dying that he didn't want it to end like that. He wanted to live; take some sort of escape route, to cheat death. He found it, he took, but sadly he did not exactly cheated death, not the way he wanted. Yes, he was still alive but he was also dead, the undead now.

"Since Seras was the one that turned you, you are now the property of the Hellsing family and serve under me, making you my responsibility from now on."

"Wait, what?" he said, scrambled on to his feet and face Integra now, "You mean I have to live here?" He throw his arms open, gesturing to the room they were in.

The Hellsing heir nodded.

Jason groaned, placing a hand of his face as he fell on the bed and curled up into a ball.

Integra pitied the boy, really she did. She knew this was hard for him and a lot to take in. Plus it didn't help that he had a fear of vampires, thanks to his father.

Ferguson coughed from behind her, catching Integra's attention. By the door with Ferguson, stood Seras, who looked very nervous and fidgeting in her spot.

"Ah, good timing. Come in Seras." Integra ordered.

Seras stood in the doorway, behind Ferguson, looking very nervously into the room. She came as soon as she sensed Jason's awaking but now that she was here, with only Integra between them, she wasn't sure if she wanted to face him yet. She took a shaky step back from the room, and took another until her back hits something solid. Seras jumped a bit in surprise and turned to see that it was just Hans behind her, she forgot he was with her.

The werewolf stared down at little blonde before him, seeing the fear in her eyes and that she was unsure of herself. It didn't surprise him to see her scared; he would probably feel same if he was in her shoes, to be responsible for another's life, he couldn't imagine. But, even if she was scared and didn't want to deal with it right now, Seras didn't have much of a choice. She needed to face Jason as soon as possible, being that he is a newborn and needed his master guidance, and the sooner she got it over with the better.

Gently, Hans place his hand on Seras's back and pushed her forward, towards the room. She looked up to Hans with a pleading look, silently begging him not to make her do this, but he just ignored it. With a small shove, he pushed her all the way inside, making her stumble a bit before she reached Integra. Catching her footing, the blonde vamp now stood beside her Master's master and offered her a nervous smile. Integra spared her a small glance before she turned her attention back to Jason.

"Jason, I want you to met someone, someone that I'm sure you already know." said Integra.

A blonde head peered up from the bed, looking right at Integra and Seras. As soon he spotted Seras, Jason shot up straight and stared at her with wide eyes full of terror.

"Y-You!" he shuttered, back himself away from her and up against the headboard.

Seras frown sadly at Jason's reaction. She shouldn't be surprise by this, or let it both her. But it did.

"Hello." Seras greeted him with a small wave and sad attempt of a smile.

Jason didn't return the greeting.

"This Seras Victoria, from this point she is your master as well as you mentor. She will teach you everything that you need to know of how to control your powers and to hunt and kill vampires that we find." Integra introduced.

"What do you mean by hunt and kill?" the blonde boy looked uncertain from what he heard.

Integra eyed him for a moment, "The duty of the Hellsing Organization is to protect England from monsters that threaten our country and kill them. There is only so much that humans can do, and they are easily tricked by the monsters that they were sent to kill. But we have monsters of our own that we sent out. For you see Jason, it takes a monster to kill another monster, and that's what you will be doing from now on."

Jason sat there, staring at Integra like she freaking crazy or something.

They were expecting him to fight and kill other vampires, or worse? He didn't know the first thing about fighting, let alone defending himself! Heck, he didn't even knowing fencing either, which is a bit odd in his case because normally boy's his age with noble blood are expert fencers. How in the world did they expect him to fight monsters, he was just a teenager, er… a teenage vampire now. But he guessed that was why Integra said he was going to learn from his new 'master'. That just sounded wrong in his head as it did when she said it.

His life was screwed.

"Sir Integra!"

One of the guards at the gates rushed into the room, catching his breath before he stood up straight and saluted to Integra.

"What is it?"

"Sir, Lord Montgomery has arrived and wishes to see you right away." said the guard.

The Hellsing heir clenched her fists, "I've been expecting his arrival; tell him I'll meet him in the parlor room."

The guard nodded and exits the room.

"My father is here?" Jason asked, now off the bed and standing before Integra and Seras.

The eldest blonde sighed and rubbed the side of her forehead. "Unfortunately he is. It would be best if you stay here while I speak with him."

"I want go."

"No, you will stay here and that's an order."

"You can't command me!"

"I can and I will!" Integra shouted, "You are no longer human but a vampire, a vampire of the Hellsing family. You will do as I say!"

Jason clinched his fist as his eyes turned red and glared at Integra, but held back his tongue.

(B R E A K)

The first thing that Integra notice when she entered the parlor room was that Mr. Montgomery was not alone. She mentally groaned at the sight of his wife, Katharine Montgomery, Jason's mother, crying hysterically in an armchair. She was a tall thin blonde woman that you can see that she had a lot of work done on her face and body, Integra wasn't even sure that's what she truly looked like. But with her here, she will just make things so much more complicated.

As soon as she stepped foot inside, Mr. Montgomery was up on his feet and storming right towards, "You have so nerve!"

The Hellsing heir remained calm as she raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean! How dare you murder my son and turn him into one of your vile monsters!" Mr. Montgomery shouted in Integra's face.

The Hellsing heir narrowed her eyes, "First off, I wasn't the one that turned him, and second, I'm afraid your son would have died either way."

"What?" Katherine hiccupped from her seat.

"The bullet wound in his chest was critical, he wouldn't survive the first ten minute, even with medical attention. Your son would be dead if he wasn't turned. In fact, he chose to become a vampire."

"Impossible, my son would never! You and your leech tricked him!" Mr. Montgomery exclaimed, his face turning red in anger.

"I did no such thing and you know it. My vampire offered him a choice, to die from his wounds or to become a vampire and live. The choice was his and his alone, I nor did my vampire make it for him, he did." She knew she'll regret saying this later but it was out in the open now.

"Why you-"

The doors to the parlor room suddenly burst open as one of the Hellsing guards flew in and landed near Sir Integra and Mr. Montgomery feet. A second after the guard came in flying, Jason stepped in with determined and anger across his face with his eyes glowing blood red. At first sight of him, he looked just like the monster he truly was.

His red eyes reverted back to his normal brown eyes as his anger washed away, "Mother? Father?"

Integra groaned as both of his parents stared at him in pure horror at the monster before them. Could this get any worse?

"Jason, wait!" Seras barged in, with two guards following close behind her. She slide to a halt into the room and saw that they were not alone. She smiled nervously at all the eyes on them, "Umm, hello."

Apparently it can.

Jason, looking grave now, took a step forward towards Katharine, who quickly jumped off her chair, and scurried to her husband's side with a fearful look. Jason's father wrapped an arm around his quivering wife and looked at his only son with nothing but hatred and disgust, a look that surprise the blonde boy and broke his heart.

Out of his shock, Mr. Montgomery turned back to the Hellsing heir and gave her a deadly glare. "You will pay for this dealer Integra, mark my words! I will see that you and Hellsing will be history!"

Integra's lips pulled up to a tight smile, "Is that so."

"Yes, and once I do I will see to it that all your monsters are terminated, just like Hellsing."

That hit a nerve with Integra as she glared at the man now, "You would see that even your son is destroyed as well?"

"That thing," Mr. Montgomery pointed at Jason but kept his glare on Integra, "Is no longer my son but a walking damn corpse, a monster that should have been killed on the spot, not taken in! My son is dead to me!"

Now it was Seras turn to glare at the man with anger, much like her boss, as her eyes turned red from anger. Jason could only stare in shock at his own father's words as he stared at his parents with his mouth gapping open. He couldn't have heard his father right; he rather killed his own son then kept alive, even if he was a vampire? Even if he was good vampire under Hellsing order and didn't drink blood, he would still kill him?

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because from this day on, neither you nor no one else have any authority over him anymore, he is now property of the Hellsing family and will follow my commands and mine alone!" Integra burst not, losing whatever patience she had left with this man. He really pushed it when he declared he rather see Jason dead than alive and killed before them. "Now if you so kindly please, leave my home at once."

"We were going to," he hissed, sending Integra one last glare before storming out, "Come Katharine!"

With his wife following closely behind, the Montgomerys left with the three Hellsing guards escorting them out. Not once did they glance at their son on the way out, as if he wasn't even there at all.

Jason was rooted to his spot, staring at the spot where his parents were moments ago with Integra Hellsing. His father's cruel words rang inside his head and couldn't help but feel his heart break every time. His parents rather see him gone forever then know he was alive, sort of. They really didn't care if he was dead or alive; they didn't care at all, even as a child they never cared. His mother was always off at country clubs and spas with her girlfriends, while his father buried himself under his work and waiting for his grandfather to kick the bucket to take the family title. He was always left alone, with his nannies, and hardly ever saw his parents when grew up.

Slowly, Jason sank to his knees and started lifeless at another with his mouth still slight opened.

Integra never felt so angry in her life. Well, other than Millennium thing and their Major, but it was pretty damn close. She couldn't believe that man, throwing his own son's life away when he was the one that sent the boy to his doom. She saw how Mr. Montgomery shoved a gun into Jason's hands and barked at him to go retrieve the stolen briefcase, watching the terrified boy march off to his death. It was because of that cause Integra, with Schrödinger and Sir Hugh, to follow after him. Did he not realize that it was his entire fault, the reason his son almost died and had no other way to survive was to become a vampire because of him? No, all he saw was that it was Hellsing's fault.

Seras wanted nothing more than to rip that man apart when he and his wife walked past her. What kind of father was he, speaking in front of his child like that, like some disease ridden beast that needs to be put down immediately. Now she felt even worse for turning Jason into the vampire and that it was all her fault for this.

"Ah, here you are." Ferguson entered, with the report in his hand that Integra ordered to be fetched for a few minutes ago. When Ferguson entered, he notices all the grim looks around him, "I take it the talk with the Montgomerys didn't go so well."

The oldest blonde sighed as she massaged her forehead, "No, I'm afraid not. What do you have to report, Ferguson?"

"The results of the intruder's identity came in and I'm afraid there is no match of who she was." said the old man.

"Wonderful…"

"But we were able to identify of where she came from taking samples in her last environment. From the results it seems that she came from a small town in western part of Scotland." Ferguson reported.

"Scotland?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Interesting." Integra muttered, "Seras."

The said blonde jumped a bit at her name being called, "Yes sir?"

"You and the mutt will be leaving first thing tomorrow for the town in Scotland that Ferguson's located. I want you take a small group of five soldiers with you, as well as Schrödinger."

"Schrödinger too?

She nodded, "He will act as a messenger between us, for this way our calls will not be tampered by the enemy."

"Yes sir, but what about…" Seras trailed off as she looked at Jason, he was still on the floor, eyes staring off at nothing.

Integra looked at Jason, studying the boy for a moment, "Jason will also join you on the mission."

At the mention of his name, Jason turned his head and looked at his new 'boss' with sad eyes.

"This will be a good chance for him to start learning his new powers." she concluded.

"Sir!" Seras saluted.

With a tired sigh, Integra left the parlor room with Ferguson, leaving the two vampires alone.

(B R E A K)

_He felt so small, so weak, something that he hasn't felt in a long time. Hans didn't know where he was but only knew that he was dreaming. A woman with long dark blonde hair was pulling him along, quickly inside a modern day house. She looked frantic, terrified as if the hounds of hell were at her keels. How ironic…_

_They entered a fairly large living room that looked to be plain and simple, with a couch, an armchair, a fireplace, and a television. He didn't have much time look over the room before he was tugged away and pushed into a small closet. Confuse on what was happening, Hans looked up at the panicking woman for some kind of explanation of what was happening and why he was in here._

"_No matter what happens, stay quiet and don't come out of this closet." the woman whispered._

_Hans stared up at the woman, even more confuse as before, watching her close the doors to the closet with a grim face. For a while he stood in his spot in the closet and observed his surroundings in the small space. There were coats, shoes, and some boxes, pretty much the usual stuff you find in a closet. That was when he heard gunshots outside._

_These were some of the few times that being a mute was a good thing, for he was sure he would have made some sort of noise of shock from the shooting. Voices were soon heard after the gunshots, perking his curiosity a little. He knew he shouldn't, for the woman told him to remain quiet and stay in the closet, but something inside of him wanted to take a peak outside. Carefully opening the door to just a crack, Hans immediately spotted the body of a man just outside living room and the body of the woman that put him in here in the center of the living room. Standing over the woman's body were two men, both holding guns and muttering something to one another. He wasn't sure what happen then but suddenly he felt uncontrollable rage rising up inside of him at the sight of the two dead people and found himself charging out of the closet, screaming in anger. Somewhere along the way, he got hold of a fork somehow and jumped on one of the men and stabbed him in the eye with the fork. He hit his mark, sadly so did the other man. The sound of a gun going off echoed in the room as a horrible pain ripped into his side. He fell to the ground bleed, groaning in pain as his vision began to grow fuzzy. The last thing he remembered was witnessing the man that he stab, rape the dead woman that put him into closet._

Hans awoke in a cold sweat and shot up in his bed, panting. He checked his side where he was shot, almost expecting to see blood and bullet wound. Of course, as he thought there was nothing there. He sighed in relief and rested his arms on his knees.

What a nightmare that was, a strange nightmare. He never had a dream like that, one that felt so real. It was almost more like a memory then a dream. But the problem was it wasn't his memory, at least one that he is not aware of.

Sighing again, the Captain looked over to his bed side table and looked at the time on the digital clock. He had an hour left before he had to get up and ready himself for the mission in Scotland. Now fully awake, thanks to the nightmare, Hans didn't feel going back to bed and decide to get up and start getting ready.

**!IMPORTANT!**

**After thing over this for a while now, I have decided to hold a fanfic contest to help more HansXSeras pairings out there. Because we need some more around here. There will be a first prize and a second place prize, sadly no third for I couldn't think of anything for it. First place winner will get a free art request of anything they want from me, I have an DeviantART account that you can find the link to on my profile. Second place winner has a chance of seeing their OCs make a brief appearance in **_**Blood and Fur**_**.**

**Here are the rules.**

**1st rule, it has to be a HansX Seras pairing, that's why we are having this thing in the first place.**

**2nd rule, your story maybe a one-shot, two-shot, or even a three-shot. It can't be a long chapter story (Unless you believe that you can have it finished by the deadline).**

**3rd rule, in your summery you must marked that you are in the contest so and all the voters know to vote for and contact me about your entry .**

**The contest begins now and end on Christmas day. I may change the due date if anyone needs a little more time to finish. Once everyone has their's entered, I have voting pole on my profile for everyone to vote for their favorite story. I will let everyone know when the voting will begin when I post the chapter for _Blood and _Fur, or post a note up. There is no real theme for the contest but for those that want to do a theme (again, you don't have to, it's just here for those that want it) the theme is War and Peace. Ratings don't matter so get creative people! So put your thinking caps on and get your pen and get creative, I wish you all the best of luck!**

**Oh, and one more thing. if anyone knows how to write a Scottish and Russian accent, please send me a note, I need help on that and someone to teach me.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally got this done!**

**Chapter 9**

The trip was mostly unpleasant. The large the truck hitting more bumps and holes in the road, causing the residence in back to be sent flying every once in a while. Who knew Scotland town roads would be this bumpy.

Seras rubbed her bum at the latest pothole they hit before she made herself comfortable once more, only to be pushed out of her seat five minutes later. She was starting to wonder if she was the only that was having problems of staying in her seat. From across of her sat Hans, he had his arms and legs cross and looked to be sleeping for his eyes were close. But she highly doubts it. Every once in a while she would see his face scrunched up in discomfort from the rocky road. Now Schrödinger on the other hand, was a different story. That boy was out like a light! He sat beside Hans, with his head resting back with his mouth wide open, and drooling, while snoring loudly. How in the world could he sleep comfortably back here, there was something wrong with that boy.

And then there was Jason…

Jason was seated beside her with only one empty seat separating them. His expression was grim and his head hanged low as he stared at his lap with sad eyes. He hasn't said a word since yesterday when his parents left, not a single noise. There was no protest from him when they shipped out early, to ever one's surprise; he was there on time and ready to go. She was really curious of what was going on in his head right now. Sure she could read his thoughts but it was still too early to do that to him yet and she didn't want to invade his mind, so she just left him be for now.

Sighing, Seras folded her arms and leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes, attempting to find some sleep on this bumpy road.

To her amazement, she somehow managed to take a shot little nap, despite how rough the road was. But then again, she was a bit of a heavy sleepier to. She was woken by Schrödinger, telling her that they have finally reached their destination and was time to get out. Seras was the second one to jump out (after Schrödinger) of the trunk and stretched her arms high above her head. There came a pop from her joints from stretch as she lowered her arms down. She brushed off her clothes from imaginary dust and straightened out any wrinkles from them. Sir Integra thought it would be wise for them to dress in normal everyday clothes when they arrived, to a void drawing any attention to themselves.

Hans jumped from the truck, shortly followed by Jason, who looked hesitant of leaving the truck at first.

The blonde woman looked around at the town and found that it was a quiet peaceful looking place, hard to believe that trouble would resign here. They parked in front of a cozy looking inn that was two stories high. She remembered Integra telling them that she had already made reservations at the local inn of the town under a fails name, the very same inn before her that they would be staying in.

'This place looks nice,' she thought.

Entering inside, Seras found that the place was just as nice in the inside as it was on the outside, simple, elegant, and cozy looking. One of the five soldiers that came with them was checking at the front desk of the inn as the rest roamed about the little waiting area.

Sometime later, they settled into their rooms and went out to explore the town for anything suspicious.

Seras and Hans were the first ones to adventure out into the town, followed by two of the Hellsing soldiers, Jason and Schrödinger (who had to practically dragged Jason out of the inn and down the street, poor boy), and another of the two soldiers as the last stayed behind in the inn and spread out. Normally, Seras would feel uncomfortable and nervous of being alone with the Captain, since the whole fact that he wanted to jump her because of the whole instincts being held back by the FREAK chip in him, but she surprisingly did not. She was beginning to feel a little more comfortable around him and began to see him as one of her allies then one of her enemies. Since the little 'pep' talks in the basement hall, while waiting for Jason to awake, she found herself growing less and less afraid and nervous around him and saw that he was just another member of Hellsing now.

But, even if they were on good terms, there were still a few things that made the blonde vamp uneasy about the werewolf, very few.

So far they have been successful of keeping a low profile and blending in with the citizens of the town. To the citizens, they just seem like a couple that were touring through Scotland and were passing through their little town. Even if this place was small and you don't find this place on all the maps, it still had its monuments and all, bring the tourist in if they were passing through.

Seras kept finding herself drawn to some of the little gift shops and brows through them. She knew that she shouldn't be shopping since they were on a mission and that she wasn't alone either, but Hans let her be and didn't mind waiting for her to look at the shops as he stood outside waiting for her, or going inside and waited for her. This way, they can keep their cover and take a better look inside the buildings of the town..

There were many cute little trinkets in the shop they were in, the fourth one they were in now? But the blonde vamp didn't have any cash on her at the moment sadly and would have to come back later to buy any of the items she wanted. For now, she had a mission that needed completing. Walking out of the shop, Hans was waiting for her patiently for her outside, standing still as a statue like always. She beamed up at him with a grateful smile for being patient with her before they continued on their way.

"This place seems so peaceful and quiet. I really don't see anything out of the ordinary so far." Seras thought out loud.

Hans didn't say anything, like always and kept an eye open. But he did have to agree with the little vampire beside him. There was nothing really unusual about this place, no strange activity or funny smells that spelled trouble. The town was indeed just an ordinary little place. Perhaps Ferguson's information was wrong and that there was really nothing here, that is little place had no troubles at all.

"Stop! Thief!"

Then again…

Both Seras and Hans stopped in their tracks and turned around in time to see someone dress in a black coat with their hood up, rushing out around the corner with three officers at their heel. In their arms, coated person was clenching something tight to their chest as they took off at full speed towards Seras and Hans.

Seras got into a battle stance and was about to tackle at the one the police were after until Hans grabbed her shoulder and held her back. Surprise, the little vampire looked questionable up at Hans. But he didn't look at her and watched the events that were growing closer and closer towards them. Just when Seras looked back, the hood figure rushed right passed Seras, not giving the blonde a single glance before their disappeared somewhere with the police still at their heel.

Once they were gone, Seras looked up at the werewolf with a frown, "Why did you let them get away. The police were after them for a reason, they don't just go randomly after people." Being a police officer herself back in the days, she felt that had some sort of reasonability to stop the suspect that just pass them.

'_She vas harmless.' _his voice echoed her in head.

"How do you know that, what if they were a jewel thief. They were defiantly clenching on to something for dear life." Seras retorted.

Hans let go of her arm, _'Didn't you smell it?'_

"Smell what?"

The Captain then continued on his way, _'Ze bread in her arms, she stole bread.'_

It was then that Seras picked up a faint scent of fresh baked bread that was still lingering where they passed her.

'How did I miss that?' she thought.

Suddenly something accrued to her.

"She? How did you know it was a girl?" she called out to Hans and chased after him.

(B R E A K)

Three hours later, they returned to the inn and met up with the rest of the team that investigated different parts of the town. Like Seras and Hans, the others couldn't find anything suspicious or any strange activity where they looked. With no luck, they called it a night and turned in.

Seras was searched through her bag, sitting on top of her coffin that was hidden beside her bed. It was going to be a little tricky to hide her coffin when the maids came in to clean but they had it figured out, they would simply put up the 'Do Not Disturb' signs up on the door and that would prevent anyone from entering. Anyways, Seras was screeching for her hairbrush that was somewhere buried deep inside her bag, she was in such a hurry to pack, she hoped she didn't forget it.

_No, you packed it. _Pip said helpfully.

Just as Pip said it, she found it. She smiled with glee and pulled out her hairbrush and started to brush her short locks. Humming a light tune, she continued to brush her hair until she felt a disturbance in the back of her mind. It was a weird feeling, the first time she had ever felt it but also in some ways familiar. It was then that she realize that it a mental connection, just like one she shared with Alucard. But this connection was not her master's sadly, but the one of her new fledging. It was just almost the same thing when she felt him awaken the first time as a new vampire.

Placing her hairbrush down on her coffin, and pulling her bag out of her lap, Seras stood and felt her room walked right to the room across from hers, the room Jason and Schrödinger were sharing. Approaching the door, she could hear muffled voices from behind the door before she knocked and slowly opened it.

"-can't sleep in that!" came Jason's voice when she first entered.

Inside, she found Jason, looking uncomfortable, as he argued over something with one of the soldiers that came with them.

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders and Sir Integra said that you need it." said the soldiers.

"It's not zat bad." Schrödinger said lazily from his spot on his bed with a grin

"Easy for you to say!" Jason snapped for a moment before catching himself and turned away in embarrassment, "You don't have to sleep in it." he whispered the last part.

By Jason's feet, Seras spotted a coffin, much like hers, sitting by his feet next to his bed. She quickly realized what was going on and couldn't help but smiled at a faint memory. She remembered when she found her coffin, instead of her bed, in her room and had almost had a complete melt down at it. Walter assured her that it was for her own good and that Integra ordered her bed to be removed and replaced by a brand new coffin, Alucard backed Integra up on those orders. But even if they were orders for her own 'health' that still didn't mean that she had to like them.

"I'll handle this, sergeant." she said, stepping into the room.

The solider gave her a small salute before leaving the vampires alone with the former Nazi.

"I think I feel like have soda." With that said, Schrödinger disappeared.

Now they were completely alone.

The older blonde vampire smiled and looked over towards the coffin by the bed. "You're not too thrilled of the idea of sleeping in that, are you? If it helps any, I wasn't thrilled either. I was freaking out you could say when I saw my coffin for the first time."

Jason looked a little surprised, "You didn't like the idea either?"

She shook her head, "No, I was actually really depressed when I learned I had to sleep in it. I know it's hard and a lot to take in but you have to understand, Jason. You need to rest in your coffin in order to keep your energy up."

"So, I can never sleep in a bed again?" he asked with a sad voice.

"No, you can sleep in a bed when you starting drinking blo… I mean, when you don't need to stay in your coffin constantly anymore." she laugh nervously, almost slipping up about the blood thing. He didn't need to deal with the drinking blood thing right now when he was having trouble with the whole coffin thing.

One step at a time.

"Oh." he said, feeling slightly better but not by much, "I keep thinking if I step inside that thing I am going to be buried alive."

She laughed, "Yeah, well I would be lying if I didn't say that I thought same thing to then."

That seems to crack a small smile from him, but didn't last for it was only a slit second, before frowning once more with a sad look again.

Seras frowned herself, "Look, I'm sorry of what I did… I didn't want to but… I… I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to turn you into a vampire, you chose to be saved, at least, that's what I thought, I hope." she paused, biting her lip, "I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I understand if you hate me, I would hate me to."

"I don't hate you."

Seras head shot up, startled.

Jason didn't meet her eye and seem to be staring at the coffin with the same sad look.

"I think… I think I knew what I was getting myself into then, when I was dying. I remember what you told me, most of it. I think a part of my know what you were going to do in order to save me but the other part didn't want to believe… it still doesn't want to believe it."

"Jason…"

"I'm tired," he announced, "I'll try to force myself to sleep in my new…'bed."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, figuring that he wanted to be left alone now.

"Alright, sleep well." with that, Seras left Jason alone in his room.

(B R E A K)

The next day, they scouted out into the town to search for anything suspicious once more. Seras was on her own this time around, figuring that they would have better luck if they split up and spread out more. Today was a nice day, for Seras that is. The sky was clouded over with dark gray clouds, threatening to rain while covering up the sun. Sunlight may not hurt her but the vamp found it a little irritating at times and was happy to see it was gone today.

Seras took the area where she and Hans explored yesterday, the same area with all the cute little shops she found. This time around, she remembered to bring some cash with her when she went to the shops again. Perhaps when she purchases some of the items she was fawn of she'd tried to dig up some information from the shop owners. It wasn't too hard to prick information from people, especially when you're a vampire. Of course, she always hate invading other people's brains without permission but there are times that she has to do what's good for the mission.

Buying some items she was fawn of yesterday, she took this moment to pick inside the brains of the cashers of anything interesting that has been in the town. Sadly, they knew nothing and didn't notice a thing, just like the last two cashiers.

_Perhaps, zese people are just blinded to everything in the world. I don't even think zese people here even know ze attack on London. _said Pip.

'I'm thinking the same thing, it's just that they seem oblivious to what's going on around them.' Seras thought, taking the bag from the cashier and thanking them before leaving the shop.

_I'm starting to zink it might be pointless to ask anyone here._

She sighed, 'I'm starting to think the same thing.'

With no luck here, she moved on to the next shop.

Walking down the street, there was a large number of police officers combing through the street and alleyways, searching for something in particular.

"Not here." said the head chief, looking frustrated for his face looked red almost, "Come on lads, we'll catch her this time!"

Soon, the police gathered and left the street together, leaving Seras and a few citizens alone on the street. The blonde curiously watched the police leave the street to continue their search elsewhere.

Just as they left, a head covered in black hood, peered outside from one of the allies, just a few feet away from Seras. It was then that the blonde vamp recognized that it was the same person from yesterday, same one that Hans said was harmless. It seems that police were searching for her for stealing again, from what Seras could tell by the idea they were holding closely to their chest. Feeling her officer instincts kicking in, Seras put on a determined face and marched up to the thief as quiet as a vampire can be.

Now behind the thief, making sure not to create any escape routes for her, Seras placed her hands on her hips and coughed loudly, "Excuse me."

Thief jumped and whirled around to face Seras, stumbling backwards to only fall and land on her bum. She dropped the item in her arms, which turned out to be a paper bag full of apples that landed near Seras's feet while apples rolled out. From the fall, the black hood fell off to reveal the culprit 'sidentity.

It was indeed a girl, just as Hans said, but Seras wasn't expecting a young girl. Why she didn't look that much older than Jason, maybe a year younger than him, sixteen. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a terrible messy bun with twigs and leafs sticking out here and there. There was also dirt and grime smeared across her face, showing that she hasn't bathed in a long time.

After rubbing her bum a bit, the girl look up at Seras with emerald green eyes with a frown on her face, "That hurt ye know." she said in a heavy Scottish accent.

Shaking her head, no longer surprise by the girl's age, Seras looked down at the girl with a stern face.

"You shouldn't steal, it's wrong and against the law." Seras stated in a serious voice, sounding like a real police officer.

The girl shrugged, "I know."

The vampire raised an eyebrow, "I should turn you in to police for stealing."

"Ye could."

"If you know its wrong then why do you keep doing it?"

"How else am ah to survive? Living on the street is not the easiest thing."

Seras then looked surprised, "Your homeless?"

The girl nodded and grin, "Yep, ever since ah was seven" she then stood up and brushed some of the dusty off her old coat, even though it was pointless.

'_Now zat's just sad, children living on the street and stealing food to live.' _said Pip.

Seras nodded her head.

"Oh, poo." the girl leaned down to pick up the now dirty apples, "Noo they are all bruised, and this one is covered in… mud?" she pouted.

Seras looked guilty, "Sorry."

The girl looked up at her and smiled, "Ah, its okay. Food is food after, no matter what shape it is in."

"You're going to still eat those?" the blonde vamp looked down the alley to see that it was full of dumpsters and there was some loose garbage on the ground.

"Aye, why not, food is food after all no matter what kind of condition it's in."

'That doesn't seem right.' thought Seras.

_Its nasty is what it is!_ Pip added.

"It still isn't right, you shouldn't eat those now, you could get very sick." said Seras with concern.

But the girl shrugged, "I don't have much options, food is not that easy to get, especially the police always at my heel," she then grinned, "For as long as ah can remember, those old geezers could never caught me! I'm the number one criminal here in this town to them," her smile then turned into a sad one, "But ah never steal anything big, just only the necessaries tae live, food and water. I don't understand why they are always on my case."

Now she felt sorry for the girl, "Aren't there any homeless shelters here?"

The girl laughed, "Ah wish there was, our town is tae small tae have one enough though there are quite ae few homeless people here besides me." she sighed, "it would be nice though."

'Poor thing.'

"What's your name?" the blonde asked.

"Jennette."

"Well, Jennette it's nice to meet you, I'm Seras Victoria. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up and get you something better to eat then those apples?"

"Wh-What?"

"Oh come on, I'm sure a nice shower would make you feel better and I guess it's my fault for ruining you apples to." said Seras.

Jennette stared at her as if she was an alien, "But what about turning me in earlier?"

"It doesn't matter, I didn't really mean it." she took girls hand, "Let's go get you cleaned up. "

(B R E A K)

Jennette protested at first of Seras's kindness but eventually gave up once they reached the inn. It was easy to sneak the girl in, charming a few humans with her vampire powers and they didn't question a thing about the all too familiar homeless girl of their town. As soon as they reached Seras's room, the vampire quickly steered Jennette into the bathroom, keeping the girl from seeing her coffin in the room.

With her coffin covered up, she ordered some room serves and searched through her belongs for something suitable for Jennette to wear. Her old black coat and clothes were beyond fifthly and in pretty bad shape that it was just pointless to try and fix. Seras couldn't have the girl dress back into those dirty clothes after taking a shower; she was going to have to barrow something from the blonde.

A knock came to her door and wheeled in was the food she requested. Thanking the man that brought it up she closed the door behind him and wheeled the cart by the TV in the room. It wasn't anything fancy, just a large bowl of beef stew with French bread and a tall glass of cold milk. When she was still alive, one of Seras's favorite dishes was beef stew, she hoped Jennette would like.

"Man zat smells wonderbar!"

Startled, Seras let out a squeak of surprise and whirled around to see Schrödinger grinning at her.

"Don't do that, what if I was getting dress in here?" she scowled.

But Schrödinger's grin only grew bigger, "Why do you think I did it in the first place."

She gasps and then glared at him with red eyes. But Schrödinger being Schrödinger was unfazed by her gaze. Before she could get a word out to the boy, another knock came from her door. Giving the boy one more glare, she stomped over to the door as her eyes turned back from red to blue. Opening the door, she found that it was just Hans and one of their men with him. Hans spotted the cat boy in the middle of the room and glared at him a bit, knowing what the kid was probably up to.

Stepping aside, Seras let the men in and closed the door behind them.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't find anything either." was first thing that came out of Seras mouth.

"Afraid so ma'am." said solider.

She sighed, "I wonder if there is anything here at all. What do you think?" she looked at Hans.

He made a low silent groan, thinking over today's events before his voice echoed inside her head, _"I cannot pick up any unusual smells during our time here, everything seems clear."_

"Great, what the bloody hell are we going to do? Sir Integra will not be happy if we don't report anything today, not to mention less happy if we return with nothing at all."

For brief moment, Hans had a look of grief and annoyance before his face return to its normal façade. With his short time with Hellsing he has quickly learned that an unhappy Integra was not a good thing. If they turned from their mission as a failure, it was something he really didn't want to think about.

"Is it possible that we just have the wrong place?" Seras asked the solider.

"I highly doubt it but I'll check into it just in case." he said.

"Do that before we send Schrödinger off to report." she ordered. "If we don't have something, then our whole mission will be pointless!"

"Mission?" a new voice joined in.

Jennette had rose from the bathroom and stood before Seras and the others in a white fluffy robe. Now that she was all cleaned up, Seras was surprise to see how pretty the girl was under all the dirt and grime. Her black hair was no longer pulled into a messy bun and was let down. Her hair was slightly curly and reached about her waist, in her hair there were tiniest hints of brown highlights in the black. Her skin was a fair olive tone, a little lighter than normal but Seras figured it might have been a lack of diet for the girl.

Jennette then took a big whiff of the beef stew and immediately her mouth began to water, "Hmm that smells great!"

Seras then remembered the stew she ordered for her, "Oh, yes it's for you. I figured you might be hungry." she said a little nervous, wondering how much the dark haired girl heard.

"Really? Thanks!" She pushed through the adults and reached her food where she began to dig in.

The solider turned to the vampire with a bewilder look while Hans just raised a curious eyebrow. He remembered the girl from yesterday, the one that was running away from the law for stealing bread. He recognized her scent instantly when he entered the room, only that the foul smell was no longer with her scent since she cleaned up.

"Why are ye Brits here on ae mission ayeway?" Jennette asked, already stuffing her mouth with food.

"Well it's complicated," Seras started, "We're- Are ye guys here for those army trunks that came through here."

That caught everyone's attention.

"Army trucks?" the blonde woman repeated.

Jennette nodded, stuffing a roll in her mouth and chewed it before she answered, "Ah, recently a bunch of these army trucks came through the town, and ah mean they were big, carrying some large looking stuff under some tarps. Ah was ae little curious about them and tried tae follow them as best ah could, kind of hard tae follow ae truck on foot. Ayeways, they didn't go tae far, they stopped by one of the old warehouses that is only two half or three miles from here."

"When did they come?" the solider was the first to asked.

She finished off of her milk before she placed a figure to her chin, "Maybe more then ae week, ah don't. The days tae me just pass together in ae blur. But all ah know is that it was also during the same time when people have gone missing."

"Missing?" Seras asked.

Jennette nodded, "Just the homeless people. Ah think it's just me that has notice this."

"Do the police know?" the solider asked.

"No."

"It looks as if we have a clue now." the solider muttered before running out of Seras's room.

"If you notice this, vhy not tell the cops." Schrödinger asked this time, sitting in the middle of Seras's bed, crossed legged.

At that, Jennette laughed, "Oh please, if ah get in ten feet of them they would be after me like hounds of hell. Plus, they weren't believe me if ah told them that people on the street have suddenly disappeared." she smiled. "If anything ever bad happened, they would never listen."

"So, you're a lazy bum then or something?" Schrödinger asked, earned him a whack over the head from Hans.

The girl snickered, "Ah'm ayething but lazy," she then noticed about the kid, "Why are ye wearing fake cat ears?"

Schrödinger then looked insulted, "Fake! They aren't fake, their-" he never finished his sentence for Hans large hand over his mouth.

Jennette only giggled and continued to devour the rest of her meal.

Seras watch in both shock and disgust at the girl's table manners. Sure the girl may be homeless but that was no excuse for her to eat like a pig.

"_Vhen you haff been starving for most of your life, manors is the least farthest thing from your mind."_ said Hans.

_To live is to survive, to survive is to live. _Said Pip.

For once, Pip was agreeing with Hans, much to Seras shock but joy. They did have a point though, she guessed when you are starving those kind of things don't matter to you. She may have had a rough life but Seras never went hungry and forced to live on the cold streets of London.

"Vho are you anyvay?" Schrödinger asked.

"Ah'm Jennette, ye?" she said with a bright smile.

"I'm Schrödinger!" the boy said with pride, "Und zat zere is ze Captain! He doesn't speak."

"Captain?"

"His name is Hans." said the blonde woman

"Ah see." Jennette paused for a moment, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What!" she screeched while Schrödinger was rolling around on floor, laughing.

Jennette looked up innocently at Seras.

"No! No! No! No! We're just friends, comrades!" Seras said quickly, flinging her arms out in front of her.

She was sure if she wasn't dead her face would be red as a tomato. If she looked next to her, she would have notice that Hans had a faint shade of red on his cheeks.

"Ooookay."

"I have some clean clothes for you by the way. Can't have you changing into your old dirty ones after taking a bath." Seras changed the subject, still a little embarrassed, and pulled out the cloths for Jennette.

"Oh," the younger stared is shock at the clothes, "Thank ye. But ye shouldn't have, really."

"But I wanted to; you deserve some fresh clean clothes."

Jennette looked unsure and look at the offered clothes in Seras's hands. She had to admit, new clean clothes sounded very tempting.

Finishing the last of her stew, she let out a low burp before standing up and taking the clothes, "Alright."

The vampire smiled at the girl watching her enter into he bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"_You're doing a good thing for her."_ said Hans.

"I know."

After a few minutes, Jennette stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her new clothes, just as the solider from earlier returned with a map. Moving over to the desk in the corner of the room, he spread out the map to show that it was a map of the town.

"Since you are the one that has seen these trucks and know where they are, do you mind showing us where they are now?" the solider asked Jennette.

"Ay, ah don't mind." she said, moving over to the map with Hans and Seras.

It only took her a moment to look at map before place her finger on spot of where it was. Quickly, the solider circled spot where Jennette pointed and then rushed out of the room again with the map.

"Well, thank ye for yer kindness Miss. Victoria. But ah should get going, ah dinnae normally roam the streets after dark. That's when all the freaks and weirdoes come oot, like me!" she grin the last part.

"Are you sure?" Seras said asked.

"Ay, dinnae worry," she stuffed some of the rolls she didn't eat into her pocket, "Ah'm a big lass after all."

"I just don't feel right to let go out is all."

"Ah appreciate yer concern, ah really do. ah dinnae remember the last time ah've had someone tae worry over me. But like ah said, ah'm a big lass. Ah have survived this long on my own and live ae tough life, but at least ah make my life worth living." she smiled, "Well, good luck with… whatever ye guys are doing, ah wish for the best for ye." with a goofy salute, she turned on her heel and left Seras's room.

Seras watched with sad eyes as Jennette left to only to return to harsh life on the streets. It was no life for a child as her to live, to cruel of a live.

"_But she's living," _Seras turned to Hans, _"its tough life, just like she said but she is living it. Zere is more to surviving in our lives, you haff to live it at its fullest. She understands zat she's not letting the worse of things get her down."_

She sighed, "I suppose your right. What is the point trying to survive if you can't try to live your life at it's fullest."

"_Ja."_

"I just still wish we could help is all."

Schrödinger looked at them from upside-down, "Do you think she'll say something about us, ve are undercover after all."

"_Nein, she doesn't seem interested in vhat ve are doing und doesn't vish to stick her nose in our business either. She doesn't seem to vant to find trouble vith us."_

(B R E A K)

It was dusk by the time Jennette returned to the streets, refreshed and cleaned. The street lamps above began to light up as the dark red sky slowly disappeared as the dark blue took over. Since she was cleaned up and in new clothes, people didn't recognize her as the local thief and was able to walk down the streets without any trouble or attracting the police.

Reaching the end of the street, she turned the corner and headed down her street towards her ally where she sleeps in every night. The street was empty, leaving only Jennette alone in the dark now. The dark didn't scare her for she was use to being alone in the dark at night, but that didn't mean she liked the idea of it. She has heard enough horror stories from other people on the street to know the horrors for someone like her to be alone at night. She was very careful of not stay out in the open at night and concealing herself at night when she slept.

She then heard footsteps behind her, causing her to freeze in mid step. Whipping around she saw no one behind her, no one on the street but her. But she wasn't a fool; she kept her guard up and kept on talking. Soon the footsteps behind her came again, sounding a bit closer this time around.

Quickly, she dunked down an alley and pushed her back up against the wall, hiding in the shadows as best she could. She listened carefully at the footsteps growing closer and closer towards her, to the point that they were almost right on top of her. Holding her breath, she prepared herself.

Just then a shadowy figure appeared and entered the alley she was in. Not even taking a step in, Jennette punched the guy and kneed them in the stomach, knocking them out. Stepping over the body, she quickly exit the alley and ready to make a mad dash to her alley. Taking two steps out of the alley, a cloth suddenly covered her mouth and nose as she felt someone restrained her from behind. She squirmed and wiggled in the grip, trying to break out. But her strength suddenly left her as she began to grow woozy as her sight began to blur. Slowly, she closed her eyes as sleep took over.

**The is thickening! What is going on in this little town and what is happening to the homeless people?**

**Sorry if my Scottish sucks! First time speaking Scottish.**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**As you all know I'm holding a contest. I have decided to push back the date when the contest will end. Instead ending on x-mas, it will end on New Year's Day. I have also decided that it was doesn't matter if the story is complete or incomplete. We're all busy people and I'm sure you all can agree when I say you just don't have enough time to finish something.**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! I DELETED MY AUTHER NOTE SO PLEASE DON"T BE FOOLED!**

**This have to be a new record for me or something, I finished this a day and a quarter!**

**Chapter 11**

Later that night, the small Hellsing troop left inn and headed to the location that Jennette showed where some strange looking army trucks were found by an old warehouse outside the town. By foot it took them only about thirty so minutes for them to reach their destination an

d to discover that what Jennette said was true.

Instead of the warehouse being deserted, it was active, very active by the looks of it. There were men running around all over the place, some moving crates while others just strolled through, heading towards some destination. The trucks that Jennette spoke of were indeed here, only that back of them where empty then filled with a large tarp over them. The men here wore army uniforms, ones that Seras didn't recognize, proving that they weren't Nazi's. (That was a theory of Hellsing's but it wasn't proven)

"By the looks of it, they seem too been here for a while." said the sergeant who noted that these people seem to have settled in for quite some time.

"Do you think they're the ones we came looking for?" Schrödinger asked curiously.

"Defiantly." said the Sergeant.

A small group of men gathered around a truck that just arrived, unloading cargo from the back.

"Who are they?" said Jason.

"Good question," said Seras, turning to Jason with a smirk, "Let's go find out."

"Wha…?"

"Time for your first lesson, shifting into shadows." Seras proclaimed.

He just looked at her as if she were crazy.

She merely rolled her eyes; "Come on." she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

Keeping quiet, both of the blonde vampires moved behind the bushes and trees, staying hidden from their enemy. Moving to the closest shrub near enemy the territory, Seras and Jason hid behind it, careful not to let anyone see them moving. Carefully, the older blonde peered behind the shrub before turning back to Jason.

"Before I teach you how to turn your self into pure shadows, I must explain about The Third Eye." she explained.

"The Third Eye?" he repeated.

"Yes, the Third Eye. It's tricky to explain exactly what it is, but imagine a third eye right in the middle of your forehead. With that you can see everything that your human eyes cannot, it can see past what human's cannot see. With the Third Eye we will see where we want to go when we shift into shadows." She explained.

"Err…"

"Our goal is to get to there," she pointed to a spot of crates hidden in the shadows, "from here."

"So… if we imagine seeing ourselves where we want to be, we'll be there?"

"Not quite but close enough."

"Great time for my first lesson." he said sarcastically.

"Have to start somewhere, just watch and follow my lead."

Soon, Seras's form began to change as her whole body shifted and melted into the shadows around them. Jason jumped a bit, startled at first to see the darkness come alive and cover Seras. In a blink of an eye, Seras was completely gone before him, leaving no traces that she was even there. Confuse, Jason look around franticly for Seras until he remembered the spot she told him to aim for. Peeking over the shrubs he spotted Seras hiding behind the crates in the shadows, looking at him.

"_Now it's your turn."_ Her voice echoed in his head.

Hearing Seras's voice inside his head, Jason paled and looked around franticly again at the fact that he was hearing voices.

"_Oops, I forgot about the whole mental contention thing, hehe..."_ she said again.

'Wha… How are you doing that?' he screamed in his head.

"_It's okay! Just calm down, it's normal. Fledglings and their masters have a mental connection that allows them to communicate telepathically. I to share one with my master as I now share one with you, my fledgling." _

'It's normal… It's… okay.' Jason took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. This was a lot to take in for his first lesson right now.

"_Remember what I told you, the Third Eye, imagine yourself where I am, let your body change." _she said.

Still shaken up, Jason nodded before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. He imagined an eye in the middle of his forehead and soon had a mental picture in his head of Seras and where she was at. Focusing on that image, Jason began to feel a strange tingle spread throughout his body. He then could feel his body being consumed by the shadows around him as they then devoured him in the darkness. And when he opened his eyes, he was kneeling next to Seras behind the crates.

Seras smile brightly at him.

The blonde boy stared in shock at her and then at the spot he was at seconds ago, and then back at Seras. He couldn't believe that he really did it.

Seras brought a figure to her lips, telling him to be quiet as a group of men gathered around near them.

"На этот груз нагрузку на отдел науки! Доктор Армстронг хочет новое оборудование готово к новейшим испытуемого сегодня вечером!"

"Да, сэр!"

"Капитан!" A new solider ran out from the warehouse and saluted to his superior, "Xexilia хотели бы, чтобы вы сразу же, сэр."

The man grunted, "Что это зверь хочу сейчас. Вы, мужчины, продолжать работать, я вернусь в ближайшее время!"

Seras watched as the man, who looked to be in charge around here, follow the solider that came out, and go back into the warehouse.

"What was all that about, I didn't understand a single thing." she muttered under her breath.

"It's Russian." Jason stated.

The blonde woman looked surprised at him, "Huh?"

"They were speaking Russian and judging by their accents, their all Russians." he cleared.

_Russians, just what we need. _Commented Pip.

'At least it's not Germans.' she thought before looking back at Jason, "How do you know why were speaking Russian?"

"Its part of my schooling when you are expected to be the next one to take the family title, to understand different languages, that is… I was expected to." he whispered.

"Expected to do vhat?"

If Seras or Jason were alive, they would have had heart attacks right there and then. But of course they were dead so they were lucky not to suffer from one.

Both of the vampires turned around to glare at Schrödinger with blood red eyes.

"Don't do that." Seras hissed, keeping her voice down.

But the boy grinned before speaking, "Ze Captain vants to know vhat you found und vhat you vant to do."

The older blonde peer over the crates and counted the number of soldiers. Thankfully there weren't a large number of soldiers around them, maybe more than ten or so.

Seras kneeled back down and turned to Schrödinger, "Tell Hans that he and I are going to attack the soldiers out here. But we have to do it quickly and quietly as possible, we don't want to alarm the rest inside the warehouse. Tell him to attack when I attack."

"Ja." He disappeared after that.

The British woman then turn to Jason, "What I'm going to do is something I'm not going to be proud of and I don't want you to see what's happening. Just lay low, close your eyes and cover your ears, it will be over quickly."

Jason said nothing but nodded in understanding. He closed his eyes tight and covered his ears as she instructed. He wasn't even planning on watching what she was going to do; he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen. Even with his ears covered he could pick up semi faint sounds of struggling going on and what sounded like bodies hitting the ground, it only caused him to close his eyes tighter and curled up into a ball.

A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, causing Jason to jump and whipped around to see who it was. Thankfully it was just Seras and not a Russian soldier as he half expected.

"It's safe to come out now." she said.

Getting up on to his feet, Jason stepped out from behind the crates to see bodies of the Russian soldiers littering the ground. He felt somewhat sick to his stomach to see how many laid dead at his feet and wondered if vampires could throw up.

"The Captain, Schrödinger, Jason, and I will go in the warehouse and see what's happen while the rest of you wait out here. It might be best if you go back into the woods and hide in case something happens." Seras ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

(B R E A K)

The inside of the warehouse surprisingly didn't look like one that you expected. In fact it looked more like an office building, or a military building with portable and temporally walls built in. Sneaking inside wasn't as difficult as Seras and the others thought it would be, it was surprisingly easy. There was no one watching the main entrance, no security cameras (that they knew of), or anyone roaming around in the halls.

It was almost too easy.

They came to a fork in the halls with a sign written in Russian, pointing down two different hallways. Since Hans, Seras, Jason (he knew very little Russian), and Schrödinger couldn't read the sign, which was tough luck for them since everything in this building was only written in Russian. After debating the past two minutes, they finally took to the left hall, not sure exactly where they were going..

It was Jason that was the first one to get a good strong whiff of a strange smell that filled the air. He made a degusted look on his face and covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

"Good god what is that?" he gagged a bit.

It only took three seconds for Seras and Hans to pick of the same scent. But unlike Jason they weren't too bothered by the smell.

"It is a bit fowl." Seras muttered, scrunching her nose up a little.

Schrödinger tried to take a whiff of what everyone else smelled, his scenes weren't as great as theirs, "It smells like the Doc's lab, doesn't?" he looked at Hans.

It did now that the werewolf thought about it. What they smelled right now were chemicals, mixed with the scent of blood and another scent that made him frown. It was scent of those mutations they found in that small abandon town in the northern part of England, the place where he ran into…

"Do you hear zat?" Schrödinger said suddenly, his cat ears twitching.

Somewhere further down they could hear faint sounds that sounded like growling.

Curious, Seras looked at Hans, who nodded at her and headed towards the growling with the rest in tow. The growling grew louder and louder as they grew closer to a large open doorway to the left of the hall. Entering inside, they were shock at what they found.

Inside was a large room full of cages and inside the cages were more of those mutated monsters. The creatures were growling in howling while some were pacing around in their cages. When they spotted the Hellsing members entering the room, a few in the cages lunged at them, trying to attack them. Jason stumbled back at one of the ones that tried to attack him, having bad flashbacks of the day at the Round Table meeting where he was shot.

"It looks like we came to the right place." Seras muttered.

Hans ignored the caged beast and walked right pass them as he headed off somewhere. Seeing that he was leaving them behind, Seras quickly followed after Hans with Jason and Schrödinger close behind. Moving to back of the large room, Seras and the boys lost sight of Hans until they looked up and spotted him in the rafters, kneeling above in front of a window. Quickly, the three blondes jumped up and joined the werewolf and kneeled beside him front of the window.

Down below they saw what looked to be a giant lab with scientist dressed in lab coats and scrub suits. The ones in the lab coats were busying themselves in front of either computers or a large table filled with chemicals as they mixed and matched them. The ones in the scrubs suits seem to be getting ready for something as they prepared two tied down tables that were big enough for a person to fit on, they oddly looked like surgeon tables. They brought silver trays over to the tied down tables, filled with surgeon tools and some nasty looking needles.

From where they were, they couldn't hear what they were saying for they were both too far and that the monster behind them made to much noise. And even if they could hear them, Seras doubt they could understand what they said.

Two soldiers then entered the lab, dragging what looked like an old man in ragged clothes. The man was struggling desperately from the two soldiers that had him as they brought him to the first table.

_I zink we solved the missing homeless people case. _said Pip.

They then lifted the homeless man up onto the table and quickly strapped him down, nice and tight. Two of the scientists in the scrub suits moved over to the restrained man and looked down at him and observe the man, who stared up in horror at the two scientists. Scientist number two grabbed hold of the homeless man's chin and moved his head to side to side. Scientist number one turned too pointed to something on the silver tray that they brought it, asking to bring something to him. Another in the scrub suits picked up a large needle with an orange looking liquid inside and handed it to scientist number one.

The three blondes cringed slightly at scientist number one shove the needle into the man's neck. The homeless man let out a scream of pain that the Hellsing members heard easily from where they were. Once the liquid was gone, scientist number one pulled out the needle as he and scientist number two stepped back. The homeless man was thrashing out of control on the table, losing all control of his body. The only thing that was keeping him to the table and not hitting the floor was the tied downs that looked almost ready to give out.

A scientist at the computers were shouting something in Russian as the rest of the scientist that all turned to the computer screen. On the computer screen were the heart rate, blood pressure, and pulse of the man on the table. From where they were, the Hellsing members could tell that right now everything was dangerously high, very dangerous for a human being.

In the next second, everything went dead as the homeless man fell lifeless on the table, blood and body fluids pouring out of his mouth.

Scientist number two looked over the dead man for a moment before taking samples of the blood and fluid coming from the man's mouth. Scientist number one shook his head and then shouted something that Seras and the other could faintly hear in Russian.

The two soldiers from before returned to the lab again, but only with another homeless person, one with raven black hair that was slightly curled and was cleaner then man before.

Seras gasped.

"Let me go ye bastards!"

Jennette was struggling against the soldiers hold a lot more than the older man and seem to put up a tougher fight. The soldiers were having a hard time with her, struggling to keep a tight hold on Jennette's upper arms. Approaching the second table, Jennette stopped her thrashing for a moment and stared in horror at the dead man on the table, a man that Jennette knew. Seeing him in the shape he was the black haired girl went crazy as she desperately tried to break free.

She kicked out at one of the soldiers and got him in the knee, causing him to let go of her and fall to floor in agony. But two scientists were on her as soon as the soldier let go of her as another one came over to help. It took four people to lift her up on the table and tie Jennette down that was still fighting.

"We have to something." Seras turned to Hans, "We can't let them kill her like they did to that man."

Hans was already thinking of a plan to get the girl out and trying to cause the least amount of chaos for them. The last thing they needed was hundreds of soldiers and mutant monster all on them at once.

He turned to Schrödinger, who looked up at him, and told him what he had planned.

"You sure?" the cat boy asked.

"_Ja."_

"Alright."

"You have a plan?" Seras asked.

He nodded, _"Schrödinger vill get her out vhy ve attack the base here. I vill take ze lab here vhile you und Jason attack another part of the varehouse, somevhere far from here so Schrödinger und ze girl can get out."_

"Got it," she said, "Jason, come with me."

"Kay." he said as he and Seras shifted into the shadows.

Scientist one and scientist two came over to Jennette and looked down at her. Jennette still kept thrashing and scent the two scientists above an evil glare. Scientist two reached out to grab her chin to only quickly withdraw his hand back when she tried to bite it off. The hell she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Scientist two quickly grabbed her chin this time and moved her head to side to side like with the man before.

"Тема кажется здоровее, чем последние," muttered scientist two, "Она должна стать более лучший результат. Подготовка сыворотки номер 13."

She growled, "Get yer filthy hands off of me!"

A needle was placed in scientist two hands that held a purple liquid this time. Jennette froze when she saw the needle in front of her face, a very big needle! At the sight of it, Jennette went crazy. Scientist one had to hold her down as scientist two prepared to inject the needle in her neck. Fearing for the worse, the black haired girl squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worse.

"О, Боже! Что это!"

The scientists above her were suddenly gone, followed by a large crash and scream of pain. Jennette opened her eyes in time to see a scientist in a lab coat flew above her and crashed into the wall with a sickening crack. There was screams and shouts in Russian she didn't understand but knew that was something along the line of fear.

Startled at seeing a body fly above her, Jennette failed to notice her restrains losing until she saw a familiar blonde boy with fake cat ears above her.

"Come on!" He shouted, pulling her off the table.

When Jennette sat up she found that everything was a complete disaster around her, bodies littering the floor, tables with chemicals knocked over, and sparks flying from the now smashed computers. From across the lab she caught sight of what looked like a… large animal of some kind?

"Come on already, ve need to go, now!" Schrödinger said impatiently, grabbing her hand and pulled her out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the lab, another explosion was heard from the other side of the warehouse.

(B R E A K)

"That should get their attention."

In a storage area, or what looked like one, a large fire was blazing at fire alarms broke out.

"Let's hope it works." said Jason

As if Jason said the magic works, groups of Russian soldiers came storming in, firing at Seras and Jason. Jason took cover while Seras charged forward, her left arm materialized into shadows. She slashed and cut her way through the soldiers before they could even react as now all laid dead before her feet. Another group popped out and fired at Seras. She stood there and took the hits, unfazed at the firearm. They kept firing at her until the bullets ran out and the guns were empty. With a single swoop, she decapitated the new group.

From his hiding place, Jason peeked out and only stared in horror at the scene that Seras created. But he wouldn't show it, not in front of her. He would be strong and not faint at all the gore. Stepping out, he  
walked over the dead bodies and head towards were Seras stood. But when he did, he couldn't help but feel a little strange at the sight of all the blood. He felt almost… hungry.

"Be ready for another attack," said the older blonde, "There are more soldiers here then what we believe.

But Jason didn't answer and kept starting at all blood with red eyes and a longing look in his face. Seras notice the longing look and stepped forward to shake the boy awake. When she did, Jason broke his gaze and his eyes returned back to their normal color.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Hu, oh… yeah I think so." he said.

"If you-" , a gunshot echoed throughout the building and hit both Seras and Jason with one bullet in. Pain ripped throughout both of the vampire's chests as they stumbled and fell to their knees. The older blonde placed a hand over her wound and shakily stood up on her feet. That was no ordinary bullet, that bullet was one made out of silver. She looked over to Jason and saw that he was in pain to, she was sure the bullet was in his chest since it passed through her. With her shadow arm, the shadows morphed and went to Jason's wound and pulled out the bullet.

Heels clicking and clacking against the floor was soon heard behind them, Seras looked to her shooter that joined the mayhem.

The shooter was a very attractive woman that seemed to be in late twenties or early thirties. She had long straight black hair, brown eyes, and deep tan/brown skin. She wore a black uniform, the same style as the soldiers here but was more of a higher ranking style. The uniform was a bit too tight for her, showing off all her curves. Her shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal a little too much of her breast. Instead of pants she wore super short shorts and a pair of black, knee high spiked heels.

The woman took another step forward and aimed her gun at Seras, "What do we have here," she spoke in a Spanish accent, "two little leeches that wondered into our base by accident?"

Seras growl at her mocking tone.

The woman smirked, "Or is Hellsing sticking their noses where it doesn't belong."

Seras was taken back at that, they knew about Hellsing?

The woman took on an evil look as she fired at Seras and Jason.

The older blonde quickly dodged the shots and grabbed Jason out of the way. They took cover behind a large steel support beam in the center of room. The bullets kept coming as they collided with the beam or soared passed them. Seras held Jason close to her, protecting him as best she could under the heavy fire.

The firing then stopped and the sound of a large metal object being thrown to the ground came to Seras's ear, signaling that her enemy desecrated their gun. Peering around the beam, she saw that indeed the woman did throw the gun away and was stocking up towards them. Pulling her fledgling away from her, she pushed him gently down on the ground and against the beam and charged towards the enemy. Raising her left arm, shadows extended out and raced towards the enemy in the form of spikes. The woman smirked and easily jumped up high in the air, dodging the spikes, and landed gracefully on top of a pile of crates.

"You leeches will have to do better than that in order to beat me. Though, you have no chance of winning here." said the woman.

"What makes you think I can't take you on?" Seras asked.

An evil smirk graced the woman's lips, "Let me show you."

Jumping down in front of Seras, the woman's eyes turned into a yellowish gold as her long hair flew in the air. The woman's body then began to change, growing larger and large as her body morphed into a giant beast with midnight hair covering her whole. Her teeth became fangs as her hands became claws that could tear you apart as if you were tissue paper.

'No way.' Seras stared in horror at the monster before her now.

The woman had transformed into a werewolf!

The giant wolf lunged at Seras with its jaw wide open, ready to take a bite out of the little vampire. But she jumped back in time before the wolf could grab her. For a while, Seras played cat and mouse with wolf, trying to keep at a safe distances from her. The wolf then dematerialized into black mist and charged and surrounded Seras. With her shadow arm, the vampire wrapped the shadows around her like bubble and pushed the bubble into a large bubble burst, forcing the mist away from her.

The mist formed into one spot as the woman returned to her original form.

"Just what I expect from a Hellsing pet vampire." said the woman.

"Who are you, how do you know about us!" she demanded.

The woman chuckled, "All very good questions but I'm not going to even bother explaining to someone that's going to be dead in the next few seconds!"

"Bring it!"

Another loud explosion erupted throughout the warehouse, coming from the science area as the fire grew largeer spread throughout the whole building.

"Maldita sea a Dios!" the woman sweared in Spanish.

Things were looking bad right now.

"I'm afraid we'll have to finish this some other time, dear," said the woman, "Until then, Seras Victoria."

"Wait!" Seras yelled.

But it was too late; the woman materialized into mist and disappeared.

(B R E A K)

Outside of the warehouse, Schrödinger and Jennette were greeted with the sight of not only the dead Russian soldier but also the Hellsing soldiers. Schrödinger was sure that Seras ordered them to remain low in the woods, why were they out in the open. But most importantly why were they practically ripped to shreds.

Jennette felt sick at the sight of all the bodies and gore and squeezed Schrödinger's hand tightly. Now was not the time for her to be either sick or faint. (she really wanted to do the later. For crying out loud, the girl almost became a science project!) They needed to get as far from this place. She needed to be brave.

The blonde boy pulled the dark haired girl over the dead bodies that lay scattered everywhere around them. They needed to get out of here first and then he'll wonder about their dead men later. Schrödinger suddenly stopped and felt a presence approaching behind them. Turning, the blonde boy relaxed once he saw that it was just the Captain coming out of the warehouse.

Once Captain joined up with them, Schrödinger began to pull Jennette towards the woods again. About thirty feet away, a large explosion came from the warehouse, destroying the building completely. The power of the explosion was so great that it knocked Hans, Schrödinger, and Jennette down, landing hard face first. Schrödinger circled into a tight ball; attempt to protect himself from any of the flying rubble of the warehouse. Slowly, the cat boy uncurled himself from a ball and opened his eyes to see that he was okay and it was over. Sitting up, he saw that Hans was only a few inches away and sitting up himself to pull out a few small metal slivers out of his back, he was oaky to.

But Jennette was not.

When Schoringer to turned Jennette, he found that she had a much larger piece of metal sliced right through her from her back, and sticking out a bit of her chest. She lay in a pool of her own blood as she was desperately trying to gasp for breath.

"Captain!" he shrieked, moving to the girl.

Pulling the last piece out of his back, Hans looked up to see Schrödinger moving to Jennette that was seriously wounded. Quickly getting to his feet, Hans moved over and kneeled beside the girl, inspecting the metal sliver wedged in her back. The metal made a clean slice right through her, slicing right into her vital organs. The girl was good as dead in the next few seconds if they tried to remove the metal sliver out of her and she'll be dead if in the a minute or so if they kept it in her, it was one of those freaky things that something kept them alive but killed them the instant if they remove it. There was no way of saving her life, it was a tragic way to die for someone so young, Hans couldn't do nothing more for her.

Well, there was one option.

It was an option the Hans tried to avoid all his life an option he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do. He promised himself long ago when he turned into a werewolf that he would never ever do it for the risk was too great. But staring down at a poor homeless girl that has did all she could to live, dying before his feet, he didn't know what to do.

Tears poured down Jennette's eyes as her left hand twitched, slowly inching her way towards Hans and grabbed hold the end of her coat, looking for some sort of lifeline. She couldn't die like this, not when she did everything to survive this long.

Seeing her grabbing his coat like that, Hans couldn't help but feel a sharp small gab in his chest. It was then that he decided that his last option was better than nothing, he had to try to save her, risk or not.

Kneel closer to her; Hans gentle picked Jennette up a little without moving or touching the metal in her. Moving the collar of her shirt down, to reveal her shoulder, Hans pulled his lips back to reveal his fangs and bit down on Jennette's shoulder.

Schrödinger watched in shock for had never seen the Captain do anything like this before. Never in his life that he would have witness the Captain willing to change someone when he protested against the orders from the Major and Doctor to have him change their soldiers. Even if the FREAK chip had him totally under their control, this was something that he always had a fighting spirit against of changing people.

"Hans!"

Schrödinger looked up in time to see Seras and Jason running towards them, safe from the explosion. They both looked fine other then blood spots in the middle of their chest. Seras looking relieved to see them safe but her relief was turned to horror when she saw the large metal piece in Jennette's back when Hans set her down on her side.

"Oh god… What happen?" Seras was kneeling down beside Jennette, inspecting the large sliver in her and large bite like wound on her neck. Seeing the bite mark, Seras stared up at Hans in shock, who refused to look at her and stared down at the now unconscious Jennette.

**What does this all mean! What were Russians? Doing why were they experimenting on people? Why do they have those monsters? Who was that Spanish woman? And how did they know about Hellsing?**

**All very good questions that needs answers.**

**How many people didn't see that it was Hans that would change Jennette. I'm curious. But will Jennette live is the main question.**

**Please review!**


	12. Intermission: Christmas

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**I have a speical treat for you all. This chapter you see is not a new chapter for _Blood and Fur_ sadly, we're taking a little break from that. This chapter here is a Christmas special I decided to do a week ago, and I mean a week, seven days ago. But to do that I had to do two chapter of the story in order to do this. That's why those to chapters popped up so close together, I was trying to get this done and up by Christmas.**

**I hope you eyes like this, I think it's cute. It's an AU of _Blood and Fur_ or perhaps something in the far future. I'll let you guys decide on that. All so, the idea for this came from a Christmas song that I really like and I hope you guys like the song to.**

**Before you read be sure you read the chapter before this!**

**Intermission**

The city of London was covered in a white blanket of snow that came over night a week ago. It was the heaviest snow fall that England had ever seen since the night of 1982. Schools were closed down and office buildings had to call it quits early every day before night fall so people could get home. In some areas in London, the snow had knocked out the power in the local neighborhoods or some of the large mansions owned by the noble families of England. The Hellsing manor was one of the mansions that had its power knocked out, leaving the residences in the manor in the dark.

Now, Hellsing being a powerful, but hidden, organization in England they needed their power pronto in order to be ready for an attack or a vampire roaming about. But thankfully they had some backup generators for occasions such as this if they do lose their power. Sir Integra Hellsing always liked to be in tip top shape in case there was an emergency

But during this time of the year, things were always so slow for the Hellsing Organization for vampires and their ghouls never appeared around this time of the year, during the holidays. No one knew why the vampires were never active during Christmas time or why they hide. Then again it's perhaps that the 'Holy Night' was approaching them, the night of Jesus Christ birth, known as the Holy Night, the first Noel. It was of that one day that all demonic things, in including vampires and demons, which go into hiding because of this day, the day of the savoir that drives all the evil in the world away for one day. Even the great vampire Alucard conceals himself in his coffin on this holy night, the only time that he is at his weakest.

But not all the monsters are driven into hiding; the ones that are pure and good remain unaffected by this day, the exceptions.

"Let me get this straight," Jason started, "You dragged us out here, ten o'clock at night, when the temperature is below 30 F, to have a snowball fight?"

After dinner, Schrödinger dragged both Jason and Jennette outside in the massive backyard of the mansion where everything was covered in snow like the rest of England. Now here they stood, standing in the middle of the backyard, with Christmas lights on in all the trees and shrubs of the yard. Snow was gentling falling from the winter cold night, covering more of the frosted covered around. Over all, the place looked like a Christmas wonderland out here.

"Ja!" Schrödinger nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause it sounded like fun to me at the time." said Schrödinger.

"Aaa, lighten up Jason, it sounds like fun. Besides it's not like the cold could affect us really." said Jennette, dressed in a cute white snow outfit while Jason wore a green outfit and Schrödinger a blue one.

"Plus its Christmas veek!" cheered the German boy. "It vill be lots of fun, ja?"

Jason frowned, "I suppose a snowball fight does sound a little appealing. But a fight with just the three of us, it's not much fun as it sounds."

"True." Jennette pouted.

"How about we join you."

The Hellsing kids turned and looked up to see Seras and the Wild Geese walking towards them and joined their little group.

"You guys want to join?" Jason asked.

"Why not." said one of mercenaries in the back.

"It's almost Christmas after all." said the man known as LeBlanc.

"When I was little I use to have snowball fight with my father during Christmas all the time." Seras added in.

"Sweet." the former Nazi cheered.

"Ye guys sure?" Jennette asked.

"Ah, what's wrong sweetheart, afraid of a little competition?" LeBlanc and rest of the Geese teased.

The dark haired girl smirked, "No, but ye lads better be ready tae gae down!"

"So how should we do this?" Jason spoke up.

"Well, for one thing, there is no way we're letting you guys ganging up on us humans. We should split you all to make it fair." said one of the older Geese.

"Fair enough," Said Seras, "I will stick with guys as a few of them will join Schrödinger, Jason, and Jennette's side. They will be team Holly and we will be team Mistletoe, sound good?"

A group of 'yays' 'sounds good' 'sures' came from the Geese.

"I like the idea of team Mistletoe, does that mean we get a kiss later." LeBlanc teased.

She heard Pip gagging in her head.

"Very funny." she said.

"So we're team Holly then." Jason said. A few men of the Wild Geese move over to their side.

"The whole backyard of the Hellsing manor is our battle ground, there are no rules." the older blonde vamp added in.

"The let's get this show on the road!" yelled Jennette.

"Alright, the game officially starts… now!"

The two teams took off into different parts of the backyard.

**_Have you seen the mistletoe, it fills the night with kisses _**

**_Have you seen the bright blue star, it fills your heart with wishes_**

**_Have you seen the candlelight, it shines from every window_**

**_Have you seen the moon above, it lights the sky in silver_**

Team Holly headed off somewhere near Hellsing pond, which was frozen over, while Team Mistletoe headed towards the garden part of the backyard. From their spots, the two teams set up their camps and then took fire. Snowballs took flight in the air, soaring across and hitting the enemy, it was quickly becoming a battle zone out here.

Team Holly split into two groups, Jennette leading one group while Jason and Schrödinger the other. Seeing that they split up, Seras instructed to do the same thing for her team but into three groups instead of two groups. One group she had stayed in place to keep firing at where they were, while the other two groups made a big circle, on both side, to corner and attack team Holly at both sides.

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_**

**_Silver in the stars above that shine on everybody_**

**_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_**

**_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers_**

Jason and Schrödinger's group headed towards the pond and settled by a large gazebo that was decorated with lights and poinsettia, that sat by the large pond. Team Holly made their home base where it was a good solid shield from the enemy attack. Jennette's group was only a distraction so the other team didn't notice that had moved to a different location, making it seem that the whole team was firing at the enemy.

"This should prove to be a good place for our base camp, it somewhat hidden and the enemy would never know that we have moved to here." said Jason.

"Other zan ze vhole zing is lit up by lights like a giant sign zat says 've're here, come und get us!', but yeah it's perfect!." said Schrödinger grinned.

Jason chose to ignore him.

"We should probably start preparing some ammo." said one of the Wild Geese.

"That's a good idea, start making piles of snowballs and put them in a safe hiding place." said the vampire.

Team Holly took this time to make hundreds and hundreds of snowballs before they returned to Jennette's group and relieved them from the enemy team.

"What's that?" Jason head shot up, looking into the dark white patch of trees around them.

"Vhat?" the former Nazi asked.

"Shhh!"

Jason slowly stood up and circled around the gazebo, peering into the trees with caution. His group watched with dead silence at their team leader, waiting to see what he saw or heard in the dark. Jason watched unmoved for a while, just waiting to see what will happen. Even with his vampire eyes, he couldn't see anything strange in the darkness. After a while nothing happened and figured that he was mostly just hearing things, even though he doubt it.

Sigh, Jason turned and headed back to his team.

That was when a snowball hit the back of his head and another at the side of his head, sending him tumbling down to his feet and rolling out to the frozen pond

**_Have you heard the boys outside, when all the girls are skating_**

**_Have you heard their sweet hearts cry for all this time they're waiting_**

Team Mistletoe came charging out, firing snowballs at Team Holly that barely had time to react to the attack and fire them self.

Seras, with her shadow arm that took the form of the upper part of Pip, where throwing snows like crazy at their enemies, overwhelming them.

Jason slid out to the middle of pond; face first, while watching the assault happening before him. Watching his team getting squashed to a pulp, the blonde vampire quickly scrambled onto his feet, well, tried to at least. Every time he tried to get his feet under him, they slipped right out under him and fell right back down, not so gracefully.

Growling in frustration, Jason looked back over to his team to see Schrödinger, taking cover from where he was.

"Schrödinger!" Jason shouted out, getting the boy's attention, "Help me!"

"Vhy, you seem to be doing so vell on your own," the younger blonde teases, appearing at Jason's side and watched Jason fall on his butt as soon as he stood up.

"Just help me!"

From the shore, Seras watched with amusement as Schrödinger help Jason up, laughing when she watched both of them to falling down on the ice together. Leaving those two clowns alone at the moment, she turned her focus on her job before hand and continued where she left off.

Pip reverted back inside Seras's arm, seeing that his work was done and let the little vampire finish the job. It didn't take long for Team Mistletoe to take over the other team, completely conquering their base. They had this little game in the bag.

"Fire!"

Or so they thought.

Jennette and the rest of Team Holly came storming out of the trees throwing snowball after snowball at Team Mistletoe. Seras let out a squeak and quickly took cover when she saw Jennette quickly coming after her. The dark haired girl threw snowballs after Seras, driving the vampire to hide behind a thin tree. This tree wasn't enough to protect Seras from the attacks of the dark haired girl; she could feel the snow dust bush pass her red coat.

'Got to think of something!'

There was no chance of anyone from her team coming to help her, for the rest of Team Holly and Team Mistletoe seem to move their battle elsewhere, away from the gazebo. The only ones here were Jennette, herself, and Jason and Schrödinger, who were still struggling on the pond. And if those two ever manage to get off the ice she was in very deep trouble.

"Eeek!" came a loud shriek from Jennette, quickly followed by a sound of a large pile snow hit something, just right after the shriek.

Looking out, Seras spotted Jennette, spiraled out on the snow covered ground with a large pile of snow on top of her back. And standing not too far from her was the Captain, Hans Gunsche.

Sitting up, Jennette shook the snow off her, in a dog like fashion, before standing up on her feet and pouted towards the Captain.

"No fair, ye nae even taking part in the snowball fight, and nae on ae team either." she continued to pout.

Hans simply shrugged, staring out at the ice at the two falling boys with a hit of a smile.

"_Go help zose two, zey look like zey need it."_ he told Jennette through their telepathic connection they share.

The dark haired girl looked to the ice, to only laugh at the boys out in the middle.

"Alright." she said, walking over to the edge of the frozen pond. Taking some caution steps on the ice, Jennette skate/walk towards Jason and Schrödinger without any trouble, not having a problem of keeping her balance.

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_**

**_Silver in the stars above that shine on everybody_**

**_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_**

**_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers_**

Seras looked at Hans with a curious look on her face, wondering what the werewolf was up to. Hans looked back at Seras, staring her right in the eye. For a moment, the two just stared at each other trying to read what the other was thinking but sadly could not, mostly on Seras part.

It was only a second later that a playful smirk appeared on Hans face, leaning down to scoop up a large pile of snow, forming giant snowball.

At seeing that, Seras let out a squeak and took off running towards the gazebo.

**_Have you seen the children playing, tiny hands are frozen_**

**_Have you seen them hurry home, when suddenly it's snowing_**

The giant snowball soared right passed her, missing Seras by only a few inches. Quickly, Seras bent forward to scoop up some snow and threw her own snowball at Hans, missing him by just an inch. The blonde vampire was giggling as another large snowball came at her, missing her completely this time as she ducked around the gazebo.

The two kept circling around the gazebo, throwing snowballs at the other as soon as they came into sight while the other just quickly ducked back behind the gazebo. It was a game of cat and mouse they had going on, or in this case, werewolf and kitten.

Seras was laughing and giggling during the whole time of their little game, feeling the adrenalin pumping through her veins. She wasn't sure why but she was having a blast with Hans then with the two teams they formed into earlier. Maybe it was because it was just the two of them and that he was just coming after her alone, that part seemed to really thrill her. She liked the idea of just him and her and the thought of what he would do once he caught her.

Suddenly, Hans ran around the gazebo towards her, catching her off guard for a moment, before she darted off towards the other way and hid back behind the little cover.

"You're not getting me that easy, Wolf Man." she teased.

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_**

**_Silver in the stars above that shine on everybody_**

**_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_**

**_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers_**

Hans again came charging around, but instead of running the other way, Seras charged forward inside the gazebo to escape this time. But misjudging both his speed and hers, Hans came right behind her and grabbed the vampire by the waist.

Seras let out a squeal of surprise before she burst out laughing as Hans brought her closer to him. She giggled when he turned her to face him, stilling giggling up at him. He stared down at her with a small smile like smirk as he watched her joyous face.

"Uh oh." came a voice from the side, outside of the gazebo.

The coupled looked to see that it was just Schrödinger, Jennette, and Jason, who was rubbing his lower back a bit, all with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Look what's above." Jennette pointed above Hans and Seras's heads.

Looking to where she was pointing at, both Hans and Seras saw mistletoe hanging above them, right in the middle of the gazebo.

"Now you two have to smooch!" tease the cat boy.

Seras soon became embarrassed and grew red, if she was alive that is.

"Come on, let's see a kiss." called Jason.

"It's tradition after all!" Jennette added.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Schrödinger chanted.

The two in the gazebo turned and looked at each other, still in the other's arms. It was tradition after all and you can't break traditions no matter how silly they seem. But right now, this one didn't seem so silly to Seras at all. What was wrong with her, she can't just go around and kiss complete strangers that were under a plant! It wasn't proper; it was un lady like and besides there was no way that he would want…

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when a pair of soft lips covered her own, sending a bolt of electricity throughout her body while a wonderful sensation formed in the pit of her stomach. She felt her body growing weak as her mind began to grow a bit dizzy and foggy from the kiss. She had never felt like this when she kissed anyone, not even with Pip. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended.

Hans pulled back and looked at the vampire before him, watching her with a slight daze look in her eyes before she pulled herself together and looked up at Hans with a cute innocent looked. She looked into his baby blue eyes, still feeling the same wonderful sensation in pit of her stomach once more as she smiled up at him.

"Aww!"

Schrödinger laughed lightly while Jennette grinned with Jason.

"That was sweet." said the girl.

"In another minute they would probably start making out if the Captain kept kissing her like that." commented Jason.

"Zey vould go straight to rated R, I bet." Schrödinger added.

Seras blushed, if she could, and looked back at Hans who had a mischievous look on his face. As if readying his thought, Seras had a mischievous smile of her own as they turned to face the Hellsing kids.

Catching their look, the Hellsing kids screamed and took off running, with the adults hot at their heel.

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Have you heard that bells ringing, ringing out their story_**

**_Have you heard the choir singing, Glory, Glory, Glory_**

Jason, Schrödinger, and Jennette laughed during the whole chase, dodging snowballs from Seras and Hans. Seras laughed as well while Hans smiled as they chased after the kids back towards the Hellsing manor.

**The song inspired by this is_ White Is In the Winter Night_ by_ Enya _from her Christmas album, _And Winter Came._**

**Okay everyone, there is my Christmas present to all of you. Hope you enjoy. As for me, I'm going to finally relax now that I got this up. I've been really pushing it to get this up in time.**

**Happy Hoildays everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I hope you all had a great Christmas, mine was pretty good. And... oh look at that, it's Valentine's Day, woo hoo. *Looks annoyed***

**Sadly, I this chapter is a little shorter, not by much, but still shorter then I would have like. But whatever, It's still good and I hope you guys like.**

**Chapter 12**

The whole ordeal was hellish, how many things could have gone wrong so fast? They're men were found dead, the base where the enemy was found was blown up, the enemy was fully well aware of Hellsing, and then there was Jennette.

Oh god, Jennette…

After Hans had bitten her, Seras ordered Schrödinger to inform Sir Integra of the events that have happen and to send a jet or something to get them as soon as possible. It was only about forty minutes later that a jet arrived at the closest airport for the Hellsing group, curtsy of Sir Iron, for Hellsing didn't have a jet at the moment.

Moving Jennette was perhaps the trickiest part. Even if Hans had bitten her and turned her, it takes a little time for the victim to really recover and heal from their wounds. They couldn't remove the metal in her just yet so they had to leave it be and moved her body with the metal in place. It was quite difficult but they managed to move Jennette to airport without causing anymore harm towards her and without touching the metal either. Moving her on the jet, they strapped her down so she couldn't move in her unconscious state and take off for home. It was only half way through the trip back to London that Hans finally removed the metal sliver from Jennette's body, with Seras assistance. Of course she wasn't too thrilled that it had to be her to help him but she pushed those uneasy feelings aside and concentrated on helping the Scottish girl. Seras did her best to ignore the sound of Jennette's fleshing moving as Hans pulled the metal out, it was quite an unpleasant sound. Once the piece was removed, Jennette's wounds began to heal instantly.

It was only a fifty minute trip from Scotland to London, where they were greet by Ferguson, waiting for them outside the jet.

Now that Jennette's wound was healed and was out of any kind of danger, Hans picked her and carried her bridal style out of the plane with no trouble. Ferguson gave them a look when he noticed the girl in the werewolf's arms but said nothing.

Now if only Integra would have done the same.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!" was the first thing that came out of Integra's lips when they returned and saw Jennette in Hans's arms.

Seras, Jason, and Schrödinger flinched a bit at the harsh tone of their boss's voice; Hans seem to be the only one unaffected.

"Your orders were to investigate what was happening in the town where the attackers from meeting came from! Not bring in a half dead girl!" shouted Integra.

"I'm sorry, Sir Integra. But we did find something and you won't believe what we found. But then things got complicated so fast…" said Seras.

"That is still no excuse! You brought a freshly new monster; right after Jason was turned, when we are struggling against his father as we speak!" Integra declared.

"What's happening with my father?" Jason spoke up.

The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose, "Lord Montgomery II, has been good at keeping his threat. He's starting to give us problems."

"Problems?" said Seras, "What kind of problems."

"I'm afraid he has been taking his case to the queen and other members of Round Table of Jason's change. He's calming that Jason was changed unwillingly by you, Seras, and that the pet monsters of the Hellsing Organization are out of control."

"But that's not true!" Jason was the first to react, "I mean, I may have not have known what I was getting myself into at the time when Seras offered to save me, but I wasn't unwilling!"

"We are dealing with this situation as best we can. But with a new monster showing up I fear this will not help our case at all! Her family will throw a fit like the Montgomerys." Integra said with a small scowl.

"But ze fraulein doesn't haff one." said Schrödinger.

"He's right, Jennette is a homeless girl with no family that we know of." Seras explained.

Integra thought for a moment, "I suppose that helps a little, one less family to deal with means one less headache for me."

"Besides, it Hans didn't bite her, she would have died." Seras added.

"The mutt…" The Hellsing heir turned to look at the werewolf to see that he was already heading inside. But before he entered, Hans stopped and looked at Integra.

Integra frowned at first until her face turned to what looked like shock to Seras and then concern. It didn't take her long to figure out they there communicating through mind link.

"What's wrong?" Seras asked.

The Hellsing heir turned back to the three blondes with, what Seras can tell, a grim look on her face.

"It's… it's nothing to worry about at the moment for you three. The mutt said he'll inform you before it begins."

"Begins," Seras raised an eyebrow, feeling uneasy now, "What begins."

"I can' tell you much." said Integra. She then turned to her two bodyguards behind her, "Prepare the spare room that is next to Jason's down in the basement, right away, and bring in the restrains from the weaponry."

"Restraints?" Seras said in shock.

Integra nodded, "You three are dismissed, for now," she turned to leave but then stopped for a minute, facing Jason, "Oh and Jason. You might not want to retire to your room for the night. I can guaranteed it that you will not find sleep if you do."

Jason gave his new boss a weird look, watching her hurry back inside with Hans quickly at her heel. Once they were gone, the new vamp turned to his mistress, "What's that all about?"

"I don't know." Seras frowned, looking at Schrödinger, "Do you know what's happening?"

Schrödinger shook his head, "Nein."

She sighed, looking at the front door where her Master's master and Hans disappeared to, with an unconscious Jennette in his arms.

(B R E A K)

Seras finished changing out of her Hellsing uniform and into her favorite pair of sweatpants and a large baggy shirt, tugging at the collar a bit to a more comfortable fit, before she flopped down on her recliner in the corner of her room. Beside her, sat a small table with a table lamp and a small pile of her favorite books that she has read hundreds of times already, or that's what she thinks. Pulling the book out under the first book, she began to read it. After reading it for the first ten minutes, Seras already lost interest in the book and tried to read a different one. But it was the same as before, reading it for the first fifteen minutes, she lost her focus on the story.

The blonde couldn't keep her mind focus on anything no matter what she did. Whenever she tried, her mind always seemed to wonder back to the events that took place when they returned to Hellsing. What did Hans tell Integra? Why did she look so upset? And why wouldn't she tell them? Something was going on, something important, Seras was sure of it.

'Something's not right.' Seras stood from her chair and began to pace.

'_Zat's up, Mignonette?' _

'I don't know Pip, I just have a strange feeling like something bad is about to happen. And I fear that it has something to do with the conversation Sir Integra and Hans had.'

'_As much as I dislike the mutt, perhaps you should just go ask him yourself. The boss lady said that he would inform you when 'it' starts, or whatever she said.'_ Pip said, a little grumpy at the mention of the werewolf.

'Maybe I should…'

Before Seras knew it, she was out the door and headed towards the spare room that was next to Jason's. She remembered Integra ordering the spare room next to Jason's to be prepared and figured somehow that's where Hans had taken Jennettte. Seras's room was located on the other side of the basement from Jason's room, so it was bit of s trip for the blonde, considering how big the mansion was and the basement mimicked its size.

Turing the corner, Seras quickly pulled back and hid behind the corner. She peered around the corner and saw Integra, with both Commander Ferguson and Hans with her. They were talking in hush tones and seem that they hadn't notice her. Good. She didn't want them to see her, not yet at least. Form where she stood, Seras couldn't hear what they were talking about but figured it wasn't good, judging by all the grim looks on their faces, including Hans. Seras was a little surprise at seeing that for the Captain was pretty good at masking his emotions. Whatever they were discussing about it wasn't good.

The conversation didn't last long; Integra and Ferguson muttered a few more words to Hans and then left down the dark hall as Hans returned back into the spare room. Seras watched Integra and Ferguson disappear down the dark hall before she finally stepped out and rushed over to the spare room. Stopping in front of the door, Seras cast another glance down the now empty hall and back at the steel door.

What was she doing here? What business did she even have here? Jennette is Hans's fledgling, not hers. She had no right to go sticking her nose into Hans's business. If he wanted to tell her what was happening, he'll tell her. But she couldn't help but worry. She has grown to like Jennette quite a bit and couldn't help but worry for the girl's health. She did almost die and had a large sliver of metal sliced right in her. Seras shivered at the image of Jennette's near death experience in her head. It was a violent way to die, far worse when she and Jason were shot in the chest.

Without realizing it, Seras grasped to the door handle and slowly cracked the door open. Peaking inside, Seras didn't see Hans or Jennette, so she opened the door a little more as quietly as she could, without making it squeak. One the door was a little more opened; Seras was able to poke her head inside the spare room and got a better look.

It was like all the other unused rooms in basement, bare, with stone covered walls, ceiling, and floors, and a few simple pieces of plain furniture, nothing flashy.

She saw Hans instantly, standing by the bed with his back to her. He was focused on something on the bed before him. Looking at the bed, the blonde vamp immediately spotted Jennette lying on the bed, still unconscious. But Seras had to do a double take to be sure what she saw was right. Where Jennette laid, were the restraints that Integra was asking for earlier, holding Jennette to the bed with what looked to be a tight grip.

'What the?' she thought in shock.

_If you vish to come in Fraulein, zen come in already. _Hans's voice echoed inside her head, startling Seras as she jumped in surprise.

She let out a small nervous smile before she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. It seems she needed to guard her thoughts a little better around him.

Walking over to the werewolf, Seras stood beside him at the bed, looking at Jennette's pale face. Her eyes wondered down the restraints, seeing that they held down Jennette's legs, waits, torso, and shoulders.

"How is she doing?" the blonde asked, "Has she awaken yet."

Her only response was a shook of the head, saying no.

"Oh," she eyed the restraints again, "The restraints are for…?"

Hans didn't look at Seras yet, since she entered the room. His eyes remained on Jennette. He let out a sigh and suddenly looked very tired to Seras, and stressful.

'_Do you remember ze conversation ve had in ze hall, just before Jason avoken as a vampire for ze first time?' _he asked, his voice in her mind.

Seras looked at Hans, questionable, before she tried to think of what he was talk about. It took her a while before she finally remembered the conversation that he was talking about, the conversation about turning humans to monsters. She was really upset about turning Jason then, for it was the first human that she had ever turned since her vampire life. Hans found her and gave her some comfort and then began to talking about the difference between the changed of werewolves and vampires.

"You were about to tell me about changing of a werewolf, I think, before Jason awoke." she said.

Hans nodded, _'I never got to finish telling you zat.' _a grim look then settled on his face, one that Seras didn't like.

She swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know was there, before she spoke, "What were you about to tell me?"

Hans was quiet for a moment before he finally answered. _'Vhen a verevolf bites a human, its a little different zan a vampire bite. Vith a vampire, zier victims die und come back to life as vampires, an easy transformation. But vith a verevolves it's not zat easy or simple. Vith verevolf bites, our victims don't die but heal und… sometimes zey don't alvays come back to life.'_

Seras looked at him with shock, "What?"

'_For us, vhen ve bite a human, zere is a 50/50 chance zey vill live or die from ze transformation.'_

"You mean," Seras looked back to Jennette with shock and then back at Hans, "there is a high chance that she will die still!"

Hans nodded.

"How!"

'_Ze transformation from human to verevolf is not easy und extremely painful, und quite stressful on ze human body. Zat is vhy zere is very few of my kind in ze first place, many don't survive ze transformation.'_

"Oh god." The blonde whispered, placing a hand over her mouth.

'_Zis is vhy I never bit anyone und refused to turn zem, until now. I don't vant to play vith someone's life in my hands, knowing zere is nothing I can do to be sure zey live through it. I don't like playing God.' _he said.

Seras lowered her hand, and said, "The restraints?"

'_Zey are for her safety vhen the transformation begins. I don't vant her to hurt herself or anyone around vhen it begins.'_

This was all too much for her, too much to take in all at once. Who knew werewolves were this complicated, they made it seem like the life of a vampire was a breeze compared to them. She felt sick.

Everything suddenly seem to be spinning before her, her legs growing weak as she found herself having trouble with keeping her balance. Suddenly, she stumbled to her side and began to fall towards Hans, colliding against him and hitting the ground. But thankful Hans grabbed her before she hit the ground and brought her back up to her feet.

A stranger shiver spread throughout her body at his touch, the first time they actually made skin contact. He's gloveless hands held firmly of her bare upper arms, keeping her from falling again. The wolf's touch was something else, something she couldn't place, but she was very well aware of how warm they were against her cold flesh. Heat had never bothered her before after she became a vampire; she had lost the senses to really feel heat anymore. But now she could feel it once again, the warmth raiding off his surprisingly soft hands that felt like silk to her. She swore that she was beginning to melt at his touch.

'_Fraulein, you are alright?'_

Coming back to reality, Seras head snappy towards Hans and saw that the werewolf was looking at her, a little worried. His face was a little too close to hers but not close enough to invade her personal space, only enough to make her feel embarrassed. These were one of the few moments that she was grateful for being a vampire because she would have been blushing mad right about now.

"I-I'm fine… just fine." she quickly said and stepped aside from the wolf, making him let go of her.

Hans looked at her curiously for a moment before he turning back to Jennette with a deep frown set on his face once more.

It took Seras a couple of minutes to finally settle herself down. What the hell was that all of a sudden? That's never happened before with him.

Seras took a couple of deep breaths before she looked back at Hans again, schooling her face this time.

"Hans…"

He didn't respond, but she knew he was listening.

Her face sadness, "Is there anything we could do to help her survive the transformation?"

His silence was his answer.

Bloody tears began to form in the corner of Seras's eyes, but they never fell. Seras blinding her eyes several times, forcing the tears back to where they came from so she wouldn't cry, she refused to cry. Crying now will get them nowhere, nor help them in any way, shape, or form. Plus, she didn't want to look weak and pathetic in front of the Captain, thinking less of her.

"I wish… there was something I could do to help." she whispered, but Hans caught it.

'_I know. I vish I could to.'_ He said through their mental link.

Seras kept her eyes on him, staring at him for so long that he felt her eyes on him and turn to face her. For the longest time, ocean blue eyes were locked with baby blue eyes, just staring at one another. Seras felt vulnerable under his eyes, wide open to him with nowhere to hide. But you know what, she was surprisingly okay with that. She didn't mind that he saw all her secrets, dreams, fears, and desires through her eyes, she didn't care that he was staring right into her soul. It was as if she wanted him to see everything about her and who she really was, much like how she wanted to see him for who he truly was.

With a twitch of her left hand, Seras slowly brought it towards Hans's face, only an inch away of his cheek. "Hans-"

That's when a loud horrible crack echoed throughout the room.

Jennette's eyes snapped open as she let out a bloody scream, one filled with agony.

Hans pulled back from Seras and was immediately at the dark hair girl's side, while Seras covered her ears to block the screaming and sickening cracks. Seras made the mistake of looking over at Jennette for the sight made her a little sick.

Jennette's body was thrashing around on top of the bed with restraints barely holding her down. Her limps snapped into odd angles, impossible for the human body, as every bone in her body was snapping in place, out of place, or growing small or bigger. But the screams, oh the screams, it was as if it was a damn soul that was being tortured for all eternity in the fiery deeps of Hell. They were so loud that they over shadowed the cracking sounds of her bones.

Hans grabbed Jennette by the shoulders and forced her down on the bed, seeing the restraints struggling to hold her. Even with Hans hold on her, the dark haired girl was still thrashing uncontrollably against him and the restraints.

With a growl from Hans, the werewolf turned to Seras with not red eye but bright golden yellow eyes that reminded her of the moon. His lips were pulled back and revealed his long canine fangs, a threatening gesture almost.

'_Out! NOW!' _

Seras jumped; startled at the loud, harsh, command that Hans gave her. She looked at him, hesitated to leave.

Seeing she wasn't leaving he growled louder. _'OUT!'_

She was out of there faster than a hare that was being chase by a coyote. She didn't look back as she raced back to her room with her vampire speed, fearing if she did she wouldn't caught back in the chaos with Hans. Once she reached her room, Seras slammed the door shut behind her and slide down to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugged them with her head barred into them. Even in the silence of her room, she could still faintly hear Jennette's screams of agony.

(B R E A K)

Footsteps echoed down a brightly lit empty hall, where the walls, ceiling, and floor were pure white, not a single smug of dirt of any kind anywhere. The footsteps were steady and smooth, not in a rush to get to anywhere anytime soon. Another two sets of footsteps could be heard; coming around the corner of the hall to reveal two officers dressed in black uniforms. They spoke in a different language to one another, with papers in their hands. They passed the owner of the first footsteps, ignoring them as they carried on their conversation.

They ignored the two in returned and kept on heading down the hall.

It was not long that the footsteps came to a halt at their destination and stood in front of a steal door. Opening the door, they stepped inside a dark room that was barely lit but had enough light to see that it was a large office.

Closing the door behind them, they came upon the desk and walked around it to take a seat behind it. Settling their self in, they picked the phone up and dialed a number and waited for an answer. The phone rang five times on the other end before someone finally answered.

"¿Hola?" greeted a female voice.

"Xexilia, what's your statues?" they demanded with a heavy Russian accent that sounded to be female to.

"Commander, I fear that our base in Scotland has been found by our enemies and destroyed. Most of our researchers and scientist, as well as all our past work, are now all gone. We were force to retreat and are now returning back to base as we speak." said Xexilia.

The commander let out a low angry growl, but kept their cool, "Is it the Hellsing Organization?"

"Si"

"Of course it's them, they can't help keeping their noses out of other people's business." said the commander.

"What should we do about them? If we let them loose like puppies, they will create a mess for us."

The commander simply smirked, leaning back in their leather chair and tapped their fingers on the desk surface, "True, if they keep going like this it will only be a bigger mess for us to deal with. Perhaps, maybe it's time that they learned who they are dealing with and know how much work they are causing to clean up after them, hiding from them has proven to be quite pointless and irritating."

"Commander?"

"For now, Xexilia returned home with what ever you were able to scrounge up from the destroyed labs, thanks to Hellsing. I know that Rudolph wishes for your return, something about 'family issues' he needs to speak with you about or something like that."

"Si Commander." said Xexilia.

"I will see you when you get here." with that, they hanged up the phone, sitting in the dark alone.

**Since we don't know much about werewolves in the Hellsing world, this is what I come up with and why there are almost no more of them. To me it makes sense, does anyone else agree?**

**Things are starting to heat up with Seras and Hans and it won't be long until we finally see some action between the two!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm back already and with the newest chapter of Blood and Fur! And I'm happy to say this is longer then the last. Yay!**

**Chapter 13**

Seras woke up on the floor of her room, in front of the door. She was curled up and lying on her side, with her arms around her knees. Letting out a stiff yawn, Seras pushed herself up into a sitting position, stretching her arms above her head. A few of her joints popped when she stretch, wincing at the sudden soreness of her body from sleeping on the floor then in her bed or coffin. She hissed when she unfolded her legs and stretched them out, cramped and stiff like the rest of her body, and then stood up.

"Ow…" she grunted, rolled her head around and rubbing the back of her neck."How did I get on the floor?"

Memories from before suddenly came rushing back to her, of Hans and Jennette during the beginning of Jennette's transformation. She remembered Hans ordering her to leave, looking like the beast that he was, revealing his fangs at her in a threatening manner. That look alone made her high tailed it out of there.

But it wasn't just that look alone that scared her out; it was the look before that, the look he gave her right before Jennette screamed.

What was that?

It was as if someone else took over and that she wasn't herself. What was she trying to do? Why did she suddenly want to touch him? But most importantly, what was she going to say to him then?

Seras couldn't remember what she was about to tell him? Or what possessed her to reach out to him. Maybe she was just caught up in the moment, with all the emotions of Jennette's survival rate and the new found knowledge of werewolves. And with all that happening, she just became overwhelmed and sought comfort from the Captain. Yeah, that was probably it.

But if that was the case, how come she suddenly didn't seem so worried like she should be with the coming new moon?

The vampire let out a groan, "What's wrong with me?" she hit her back to the door and lean against it, letting the silences sooth her rising nerves.

Wait?

Silence?

Pushing off the door, Seras opened it and stepped out into the dark stone halls of the basement and carefully listened down the hall, for any kind of noise.

There was nothing, nothing at all. Just complete silence.

"What?" she whispered.

Before, from inside her room, she was able to hear Jennette's screams from all the way from the spare room, thanks to her vampire hearing. But now, there was no more screaming, just dead silence.

'The transformation.' she thought, 'Is it over?'

Seras thought about rushing back to the room to see if Jennette lived or died during the change. But she thought against it, remembering the look Hans gave her to leave. She didn't want him to be angry with her like before (even if she was pretty sure he didn't mean to), or risk the chances of herself getting hurt if Jennette lived. Who knows what will happen when she awakens for the first time, but Seras beat it was not like when she awaked as a vampire for the first time.

"I better go see Sir Integra first." she muttered to herself before dashing off the opposite way of the dark hall.

(B R E A K)

Everything hurt.

Every inch of her body was incredibly sore and her muscles felt as if they were on fire every time she moved something, even her hair seemed to hurt. (don't ask) Ugh, she felt like she was run over by a huge heard of wild buffalo, she's never even see one but heard about them being very large heavy hoofed animals. And then, followed after the herd, hit by a large truck that was causing this large splitting headache that won't go away!

A deep groan erupted from her throat as she gentle rolled her head to the side, shifting her sore body to find some sort of comfort to the pain. Squeezing her eyes, she finally cracked her eyes open to only quickly shut them close to the blinding light above her. She raised her right hand in front of her face, ignoring the pain forming doing so, blocking the light as she tried opening her eyes again. Opening them, little by little, she could make out the outline of her hand in front of her blurry vision. Blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted and cleared up, seeing her hand now instead of the shadowy outline. Lowering her hand back to her side, she took this time to look at her surroundings.

From what she saw, she was inside some sort of room that looked like a dungeon almost, with the stone walls and ceiling. But other than that it looked more like a bedroom when she made second sweep of it. There wasn't much in the room; it just had the basics that you would find in a normal bedroom. (or at least she knew what was normal) A dresser, a large rug in the middle of the room, a picture here or two, a desk, a bedside table with a lamp, a large mirror, and a soft comfortable bed she was on at the moment with unhooked restraints laying off the side of the bed? Weird.

Carefully, she pushed herself off the bed, her body protesting all the while, and sat on the side of the bed, holding her head for everything was spinning.

'What happened?' she thought, trying to think back.

Her memories were fuzzy, unclear and messed up.

'Come on, think, THINK." she gentle hit her knuckles on the side of her forehead.

She remembered leaving the inn where that nice lady, Seras, was staying at. And that she was heading back to her 'bed' in the ally at dark and there was someone following her. From there she didn't know what happened exactly when she felt someone grab her from behind. But she did remember being dragged into a lab like room and strapped down to a cold steel table and then something… something happened, and then a boy with cat ears appeared over her and then pulled her off the table and out of the lad. She vaguely recalled him pulling on her arm, out of a large building, and a large explosion happened behind her, and then… and then, nothing. She couldn't remember much after that, other than that horrible pain. Ah yes, that she remembered. Something hit her, no… something sliced right through her. It was bad, very bad, that much she could remember. It was so bad she could practically feel her life slipping away.

Looking down at her body, she saw that she was wearing new clothes, a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of light gray sweats.

'What the, where did this come from?'

She slowly ran her hand down from her chest to her navel, running her hand where she vaguely remembered the slice of metal embedded into her. Grabbing the bottom hem of her top, she pulled it up and looked down to look at her body. To her surprise, there was nothing there; her olive tone skin was perfect. There were no hints of any scars of injuries from the mental that sliced her.

'Weird, did I imagine it?' the memory of the pain she felt then came flashing back to her, making her shiver, 'No, that was real; I dinna make it up.'

Pulling her shirt down, the dark haired girl carefully pushed herself up off the bed, hissing in pain at her protesting body. Her body still hurt but the pain seemed to be easing now since she woke up. Her feet gave out on her as soon as she stood, but she held on to the side of the bed before she fell.

'Come on Jennette, ye can dae this.'

Slowly, Jennette pushed herself off the bed, being sure she has regained her balance, and stood without holding onto the bed. Carefully, she walked across the room, heading over to body length mirror that sat beside the dresser. Her legs were screaming in pain but she bore with it and kept moving. Upon reaching the mirror, Jennette stood in front of it and looked over her reflection to see if there was anything odd about her. But all she saw was her normal herself, nothing odd or out of place with her. She looked like she wasn't even hurt at all, judging by her image, but her body was saying otherwise.

Her stomach then let out a large growl, so loud that the sound seemed to have echoed off the walls in the room. She blushed in embarrassment and rubbed her hungry tummy.

"Man I'm starving." she muttered, "I feel like I could eat ae meal the size as Nessie herself."

That's when she caught a whiff of something, something delicious.

It was a heavenly aroma that the dark haired girl had never smelled before, an aroma that made her mouth water. Sniffing the air, Jennette followed the aroma with a hungry stomach, ignoring her protesting limbs, and followed the scent out of the room. She was more focused on her hungry stomach then her surroundings, completely oblivious to the fact she was in a strange unknown place, and know walking down a dark stone hall. She continued to follow the scent down the hall and then up a flight of stairs, leading out of the darkness and into the light.

Emerging out of the darkness, Jennette stepped into a large brightly lit hall with rusted red walls, wooden floor with a nice red rug, and expensive looking paintings hanging from the walls. But she ignored it all and walked down the hall with only her mind set on finding the source of the aroma.

A few twist and turns later, the aroma grew stronger as Jennette finally reached its location, the kitchen. Pushing the double doors open, Jennette entered a large massive fancy looking kitchen that you only see in millionaire homes or high class restaurants.

Sitting on the large kitchen island, Jennette found a very large cooked roast that looked to be half a cow almost. At the sight of the meat, Jennette drooled in hunger at the sight of it and stepped closer to it, raising her hands like she was about ready to grab it.

If she looked to her right side, she would have saw her reflection off the steel refrigerator, and noticed that her eyes suddenly began to glow a yellow gold. And her lips were pulled back to reveal sharp carnivorous teeth that looked to belong to a tiger, or a wolf.

(B R E A K)

Heavy footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the basement as they hurried along.

The steps suddenly came to a dead halt at the sight of their detestation. The door to the room they were heading was wide opening, letting the lights from the inside shine out into the hall. The footsteps broke out into a run as they rushed to the room, sliding to a stop in front of it and peered inside.

The room was plane and was covered in stones like the hall, nothing really out the ordinary. Other then the fact there was suppose to be an unconscious girl lying on the bed. In fact, there was no sign of her all in the room.

Hans let out a low growl.

Damn it, she was up already? He didn't expect her to be awake this soon, let alone roaming around. In her condition he expected to be too sore or too tired to move on her own after the transformation. But now she was awake was roaming around somewhere in the Hellsing manor, or at least, he hope she was still in the manor or on the property.

Sniffing the air around him, it only took a second for Hans to catch Jennette's scent and then charged off after her.

(B R E A K)

Jennette lot out a large, unlady like, burp and then whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Ahh that hit the spot." she said happily, rubbing her stomach in a circle.

There was nothing left of the roast on the table, other than the plate it's self and the juice from the beef. But overall, the plate was pretty much wipe clean and there wasn't the slightest bit of meat that she missed anywhere in sight.

Jennette was hungrier then she thought she was, she didn't expect herself to consume that whole roast. Sure she was no stranger at starvation and when there was food in front of her she's been known to pig out. But this was kind of ridicules. I mean, the beef was bigger than her own head! But, the dark haired girl didn't linger on that for long as she finally took notice to her surroundings.

Now that Jennette wasn't hunger anymore, she was able to think clearly now and look around the kitchen. She was alone in the kitchen, with nothing else but her own reflection shining off the steel appliance to keep her company in this strange place. Now, Jennette may be a homeless girl but she knew money when she saw it, and right now she was seeing a lot of it by just looking at this kitchen. Her eyes wondered over to a large window that was a little away from the kitchen and in what looked like a small plain dining room, most likely for the staff to sit at and eat their meals.

Walking around the island table, Jennette heading towards large window and looked outside. It was night time by the looks of it, for the sky was black and stars where twinkling above. Nothing knew to her, nothing interesting to her, that is until she got sight of 'it'.

The moon.

The moon looked so beautiful to Jennette, for it was shining brighter then the stars. No, not shining, it was glowing. Despite the moon not being quite full yet, it was still quite a glorious sight in Jennette's eyes as she continued to stare up at it.

Suddenly, the Scottish girl felt a strange but strong urge somewhere deep in her body, to go outside and bask in the glorious moonlight. It was strange indeed; Jennette had never felt this kind of urge before, let alone for the moon. But the feeling was so strong that she couldn't resist it.

Pulling back from the window, Jennette looked over the edges of the window, looking for some sort of lock on the thing. She beamed when she found the latch on the bottom and then flipped it, unlocking the window. Grabbing the bottom part of the window, she pushed up with easy and opened it wide enough so it was big enough for her slip right out. Being sure that the window would stay in place and wouldn't fall on her, Jennette crawled out the window and then took off towards the Hellsing's grand backyard.

(B R E A K)

"So… you haff any twos?"

"No, go fish."

"Hmm…"

"I said go fish."

"Hmm…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hmm…"

"Would you stop that, it's creeping me out! And why areyou so close to my face?"

Schrödinger said nothing as he kept leaning close to Jason, getting right into his face with narrowed eyes. Jason drew back and stared at the kid with wide eyes, feeling very uncomfortable now.

"What are you doing?" Jason demanded.

"Seeing if you are lying." Schrödinger answered, still in Jason's face.

"Well I'm not; I seriously don't have any twos." Jason declared blinking several times as he tried to draw back from Schrödinger, the kid was a weirdo.

"Hmm…" came from Schrödinger before he finally pulled away from Jason and sat back down, with a grin, "Alright then."

Schrödinger picked up a new card from the deck by the discard pile and put it in his hand, grinning all the while. Jason could only stare at the kid with slight be wilderness, wondering for the fifth time how in the world the cat boy got him to play cards with him. But there was really nothing much to do around the manor since Jason was banned from his room, temporarily.

Everyone in manor was on the edge lately, ever since they returned home with Jennette. It wasn't long when Jennette's transformation began when they returned home, it happened a little sooner than Hans expected, so he was needed at the Scottish girl's side right away. Since he couldn't leave her until it was over it was up to Integra to inform everyone what was happening to the Scott. With her new found information of Lycanthrope, A.K.A werewolves, she began to explain to everyone of the first transformation of a werewolf. It seems that Jennette wasn't quite out of the woods yet and still at high risk of dying from the first transformation. The transformation puts on a great strain of the body that not everyone can deal with. During the first transformation, Integra also explained that it can get quite violent and loud for the one going through transformation will be in great pain for the inside of their body was literally being rearranged.

So now they waited to hear any news from the werewolf of Jennette's health and that if she survived or not. And to past the time, Schrödinger managed to rope Jason into playing a game of cards with him to pass the time in the library.

Now don't get Jason wrong, it's not like he disliked the kid or anything, he's just still having trouble adjusting to everything in his new life and the new people he had to deal. Everyone that he has met so far seemed nice or at least polite to him. No one gave him disgusted looks for being a monster, no one judged him for what he was now, they just treated him as he was still human and like everyone else.

Schrödinger was one of the few people that seemed really happy to have him here. The kid was funny; Jason will give him that, and seem to be happy all the time. But, despite all that, Jason was still having trouble being around Schrödinger, mostly for what he was. I mean, for crying out loud! The kid was born in a lab and has freaking cat ears! Who wouldn't be use to that? And to top it off, there is the fact that kid can disappear and reappear anywhere he wants! It was just a little to freaky for Jason to handle all at once.

But of course, the kid just forced himself in front of the older blonde, having no choice but to deal with Schrödinger.

"I vonder how long it's been already." Schrödinger spoke up, "I can't vait to get a sister!"

Jason looked up from his cards and gave the kid an odd look, "Sister?"

"Ja, Jennette!" Schrödinger declared, "The Captain created her so she vill be like a step-sister, or something to me!"

Jason frowned at the former Nazi, "I won't get your hopes up so soon. We don't know how she is doing or even if she is alive."

"She's alive, trust me. I know these things."

"How?"

"I just do."

The older blonde just stared at the younger one before he sighed and shook his head. He figured to just let it go and not be the one to rain down on the kid's the parade.

"Got any queens?"

"Nein."

Jason grunted and reached for the deck to grab a card when something caught his eye out the window.

"Vhat's vrong?" Schrödinger asked, noticing Jason looking towards out the window.

He wasn't sure but Jason could have sworn she saw someone run pass the library window, a girl he believes, with black curled hair? But he wasn't sure for his vampire senses were still new to him and found that he was very sensitive to everything.

"I thought I saw someone running outside." he said.

(B R E A K)

Hans stood in front of the kitchen doors with his hands on his hips, staring at what was left of tonight's dinner, nothing. The chief was having cow in the middle of the kitchen, yelling and cursing to his staff, demanding what has happen to their large roast they had prepared for tonight's dinner. There was no trace of it anywhere, just the juice of the meat on the empty platter. It was as if it disappeared.

But Hans knew better. He knew what happened to the roast for tonight but kept that info to himself from the kitchen staff.

Jennette had defiantly been here, her scent was everywhere in kitchen and still very fresh, so he couldn't be too far behind her.

An opened window soon caught Hans's eye on the other side of the room. It wasn't big but it was opened enough to allow one small person to slide in or out from it, someone like Jennette's size.

He was out of there in a flash as he hurried to get outside to catch his wondering pup. He just prayed that she hasn't left the grounds yet.

(B R E A K)

Jennette had never felt so alive in her life! It was as if her whole body was suddenly bursting with powerful energy that she didn't know existed in her.. It was if the moon was focusing all of its power on her and only her, flowing it's essences into her. Her body felt completely new, no longer in pain or sore like before when she woke up.

She smiled up to the moon, laughing all the while with her arms wide open and spinning around under the moon's light. She didn't know why but she felt like a completely different person, a new person that has been reborn into someone stronger, faster, and smarter. She stopped spinning and laughing, facing up at the moon with a large wide smile, her arms still stretched out as if she was embracing it.

"I've never notice how beautiful the moon can be or how alive it can make ye feel." she whispered under her breath, finally lowering her arms back to her side.

She closed her emerald eyes, breathing in the cool air as she bathed in the light. It was cold tonight, a little nippy, but it strangely didn't both her for she wasn't cold one bit. Opening her eyes again, they were now a yellow gold color then her normal emerald green.

Off to the side, in a small group of trees, Jennette caught movement and whipped her head to the direction of the movement. In the shadows of the trees, she caught sight of a small little creature moving around the base of the trees, rushing across the grass as if it was in a hurry. Once the little creature came into the moonlight, Jennette saw that it was just a little squirrel doing some late night acorn hunting.

Suddenly, another strange powerful urge washed over Jennette once more as she watched the little squirrel moving near the base of two trees. She didn't know why but she wanted to chase the little critter and catch. It was very strange indeed for she never had felt the need to go after a squirrel before when she saw one.

In a rush, Jennette found herself charging after the little critter at incredible speed as the squirrel began to run off from her.

(B R E A K)

Seras wandered down the great hall of the Hellsing home, heading towards Sir Integra's office to speak with her of any news of Hans or Jennette. She couldn't help but worried for the Scottish girl, and couldn't imagine the pain that she must have felt during the first transformation. Watching it happen before Seras's eyes was enough to make her sick to the stomach, hearing her bones snap and crack, her limbs bending into odd sickly angles. It just made her all shiver.

Leaving the great hall, Seras walked down a smaller hall that had Integra's office at the very end. She passed by a large window that looked over the backyard of the manor, paying little attention to a girl running around outside, chasing something.

Once she passed the window, Seras suddenly stopped and then quickly backed up to the window and looked out. Outside she saw that there was indeed a girl outside, running around like crazy as she chased something small that the blonde could see as a squirrel. Narrowing her eyes a little, Seras saw that the girl was Jennette, alive and health, and running around outside like a five year old.

Letting out a gasp of surprise, Seras pulled away from the window and raced down the hall and towards nearest back door.

(B R E A K)

Jennette could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she chased after the squirrel with great speed and agility that she didn't knew she had. Never had she felt so alive in her life, not even when she was first chased by the police when she stole her first piece of food. Oh god, this was so thrilling! The adrenaline was pumping through her veins!

She zigzagged through the trees, keeping up with the little squirrel that was desperately trying to lose her. It would try to head for a tree once in a while in hopes of reaching the tree tops, but when the squirrel reached the base, there was Jennette, right on top of it. So the poor little squirrel had no choice but to try and out run the strange girl that didn't seem to ever tire.

A stupid attempt, on the squirrel's part, to lose the girl, the squirrel darted to the right and out of the small group of trees and into the open. But Jennette was right at the squirrel's heel and gaining on him fast.

With a giant leap, Jennette jumped at the poor squirrel and snatched him up in her hands, sliding across the grass face first.

The dark haired girl groaned at the impact and lifted her face out of the ground. She could feel the cold wet mud and grass cling to her face and down the front of her body. She hit the ground a little harder then she liked but it was wreath it for the squirrel wiggling around in her hands.

Opening her eyes to see the prize in her hands, Jennette was greeted with the sight of a pair of large feet in front of her and the squirrel. Blinking in surprise, Jennette's eyes slowly wondered up from the feet to the body that was connected to it. She kept looking up and up until finally she looked up to the face of the feet.

Hans stared down at Jennette with a black façade and arms crossed. The squirrel in her hands caught his attention and looked at it and then back at her with a raised eyebrow.

The Scott smiled sheepishly up at him and then raised the squirrel up towards him a little, "I caught the squirrel!" she stated proudly.

He said nothing.

"Hans!"

Hans and Jennette turned their heads in time to see Seras running up towards them with a big smile on her face. She looked Jennette and kept smiling until she saw the squirrel.

"Umm, why do you have a squirrel?" she asked, giving the girl a weird look.

Jennette grinned, "Because I finally caught it!"

Seras just stared at her for a moment until she broke out into a smile again, "Doesn't matter, I'm so relieved to see you are alright."

Now it was Jennette that was giving Seras a weird look, "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

'_I think it's time for you und I to talk.'_ Hans's voice entered Jennette's mind.

The dark haired girl looked startled at this and quickly looked around, "Who said that?"

'_I did,' _Hans stepped a little closer to her, _'Now let the squirrel go und ve'll head back inside to talk.'_

Jennette wasn't so sure at first, looking over at Seras for so sort of help. The blonde vamp kept smiling at her and nodded her head, telling Jennette it was okay.

With a pout, Jennette looked at the squirrel in her hands and finally let it go, still upset that she was force to let the critter go after she worked so hard to get. Once the squirrel was gone, the Scott stood up, brushing the mud and grass off her, and followed Hans and Seras back inside the manor.

**I loved writing Jennette in this chapter, she went on her own little adventure and got into so trouble.**

**I wanted to write Jennette's first awakening as a monster different from Jason's, a more positive one.**

**Also, I want to say sorry about the Scottish, I'm still trying to work on it.**

**In the next chapter things will start heating up for the enemy might finally reveal themselves! *Dramatic music***

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**This is one of my least favorite chapters, I don't really like it. But it's one of those thing that you have to do it in order for the story to move along.**

**It's also a little short but at least the chapter is done and up.**

**Chapter 14**

When they explained everything to Jennette, she surprisingly took it all well, lot better than Jason did, or Seras even. She just sat there, quietly, listening to everything that Integra and Hans told her. Her expression was that of an 'aw' look, like a child listening to an adventurous story told by their elders. She wasn't frightened or upset when she learned she wasn't human anymore, but now a werewolf. Of course she was taken back by the new but she still wasn't scared, unlike like Jason and Seras who were scared, she just seemed fascinated by it all.

Seeing her in this cool manor, and no signs of freaking out, Integra was growing both curious and weary of the girl's behavior and wondered if she really did believe them. When she asked Jennette why she wasn't upset that she was a monster now, her answer was this. "Like my life was really gaeing somewhere."

That was a reasonable response, good enough for the Hellsing heir that is.

"Well then," Integra started, brushing a few loose strands out of her face, "now that it looks as if you are going to remain with us in the world of the living, you can go and return to your room."

Jennette perked up, "My room?"

"Yes, the room you woke up in. It is now yours." said Integra.

"Sae, I get the bed and everything?" she asked, her face slowly lighting up.

Integra nodded, smiling on the inside at Jennette's face, "Yes, the bed and everything in it is yours."

Her own room, her own bed! Gosh, she couldn't remember the last time she actually slept in a _real _bed, or even had a room of her very own. The closes thing she ever had as a room was a large empty refrigerator box that also severed as her bed, two things at the price of one. But really, when was the last time she slept in a warm clean bed, years perhaps? Who knows, she didn't.

"Now, where are those two other brats gone off to?" Integra muttered to herself, referring to Jason and Schrödinger.

"I think they were in the library playing Go Fish the last time I saw them." said Seras, standing quietly from the corner of the room.

"Fetch them and have one of them show our new 'Guard Dog' around her new home before she retires to her room." her boss instructed.

"Yes sir." Seras saluted before she disappeared into the shadows of her corner.

"Guard Dog?" Jennette muttered with a puzzled look crossed her face.

"One of your new duties to the Hellsing Organization. When you are not hunting down vampires, or resting, you along with the over grown mutt here," she pointed to Hans, "will be in charge of the secretly of our headquarters here. Your jobs will be to scout out around the Hellsing manor, checking the lands to be sure no intruders of any kind invade. We've had problems in the past with invaders."

"Ohh…" she had a look of understanding now, "okay, that makes sense. I guess I'll really be ae guard dog after all now."

"Now… Jennette" Integra paused for a moment to remember the girl's name, "Do you remember anything of what happened to you the night you almost died. It's very important that you tell us everything you know" she asked, getting down to business.

"Ye mean the same night I was kidnapped?"

"Yes."

The dark haired girl stuck her tongue of o the side of her mouth, racking her brain for anything, "Sorry Miss. Hellsing, it's all ae blank. I really don't remember much that night."

Integra only sighed in response, rubbing her forehead as she felt a migraine coming on. She was hoping that the girl would give her something to work with against this 'new' enemy of theirs. The only thing the Hellsing Organization seemed to gather from the trip to Scotland is that they're Russian and were experimenting on humans. But the thing that seem to disturb her the most is the fact that they seem aware of Hellsing and somehow expecting them to come to Scotland. There was something not right about all of this.

'What are they after? How do we fit into all of this?' Integra clenched her teeth as all these questions swarm in her head. She hated being left in the dark.

"See, I told you she vould live!"

Broken from her thoughts, the Hellsing heir looked up towards the door to see Seras, Schrödinger, and Jason.

Schrödinger had a wide smile plastered across his face as he bounced across the room, over to Integra, Hans, and Jennette. He stopped right in front of Jennette as his smile grew bigger. The Scott leaned back away from Schrödinger for he was a little too close for comfort, not that she didn't mind, it was just so sudden for she wasn't use to people getting right into her face. It seems the kid didn't know the meaning of personal space.

Still grinning like the fool that he was, Schrödinger was suddenly pulled back by the collar of his shirt by Hans, who sensed Jennette's slight uneasiness at the boy's closeness.

"Good, you're here. Jason, I would like you to show Jennette around and explain some of our rules to her. I assume you know where everything is by now?" Integra asked.

Jason hesitated before he nodded. _'I hope I do.'_

"Jennette," Integra began, catching the girl's attention, "This is Jason, I'm sure you two have already met," the girl nodded, remembering him, "He'll show you around so you can get your barging of your new home."

"Home?" She whispered, testing the word and its meaning. It seemed like such an odd word, even when she said it. Did she even still remember what a home was?

"Come on, come on!" Schrödinger pulled away from Hans's grip and grabbed on to the dark haired girl's wrist, pulling her towards Jason and the door, "Ve haff a lot to show you! Let's go!"

Jennette made no move of protest and allowed the little cat boy to pull her away, with a slight daze look, mixed with confusion on her face. Once those two were out the door, Jason looked at Integra and Hans with a small shrug before he followed them out, just leaving Seras behind.

"Well, she seems to be taking it all really well." Seras said.

"Yes, perhaps a little too well." muttered the Hellsing heir.

(B R E A K)

"Und zis is ze shooting gallery," Schrödinger raised his arms out, spinning around in a circle as he explained, "here; you'll learn to shot properly und practice zose skills."

"Shooting?" The Scott looked at the empty gallery, once over, then looked at the kid with a questionable look, "Like as it guns? I will be shooting to kill?"

"Ja. You vill be shooting other monsters, mostly vampires und zeir ghouls."

She made a silent O, looking at the empty stalls curiously before she turned to Jason. "Have ye learned tae shot yet?"

A little startled that the question was pointed at him, Jason looked way, down at the floor as his face was covered in a red blush. That is if he was alive, "No, not yet." he said quietly, fidgeting a little.

Jennette nodded, giving Jason a strange look before she lead down to Schrödinger and whispered, "Is something wrong with the lad?"

Schrödinger looked over to Jason, seeing him as his usual normal uneasy self, "Nein, he's alvays like zat." he answered.

"And he's ae vampire, not ae werewolf?"

"Ja."

"Cool!" she grinned before circling around Jason, inspecting his whole body, inch by inch.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" The blonde vamp asked nervously, suddenly feeling his personal space being invaded. Unlike Jennette, he did mind those getting to close to him.

The dark haired girl stopped in front of him, getting one more look over before she smiled, "Ye don't look that different."

Jason stared at him, "What were you expecting?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe ae walking rotting corpse with black hollow eyes from beyond the grave, or is that zombies?"

"You can't tell the difference between a vampire and a zombie?"

She shrugged again, mumbling something that sounded like 'I don't know.'

He just stared at her.

"So what's your story, laddie?" she asked happily.

He blinked, "My story?"

"Aye, how ye became ae vampire."

"Oh," his eyes dropped to the floor as a grim look came across his face, "It's… a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world."

The blonde remained silent.

At this, she frowned, "Was it ae bad experience?"

He shook his head.

"He got shot in ze chest by some veird creepy lady." Schrödinger answered for him.

"Wha! Schrödinger!" Jason yelled at the boy, upset he told her that.

The said boy grinned in returned.

"I'm guessing Miss. Victoria was the one that made ye, am I right?" Jennette asked.

"Huh," Jason's anger dwindled as he looked back at her, "Yeah, she did." his voice was almost saddening.

At the tone, Jennette frowned again, "What's wrong, ye don't like Miss. Victoria?"

"What? No!" he quickly explains, "It's not like that, I mean she is a very nice lady, and treats me right and all. It's just… I'm not so sure about my new live now, and right now I'm kind of having mix feelings about her and me, as a vampire. I know she did it to save me and that she just wants to help me but now I'm not sure if I really wanted to be saved back then."

"But she's yer mama! Of course she saved ye!" she exclaimed.

Jason then looked shock, "My what?"

Even Schrödinger looked a little taken back at what she said.

Jennette looked at both of the boys confused, "Well yeah. She's your mama now, she created ye after. Sae technically she's like yer mother now. Like with me and Mr. Gunsche."

"My mother?" Jason said, still a little shock.

Schrödinger laughed, "I like your vay of zinking." he grinned; "Now ve're really like a family."

"Pardon me for saying this, but that's just a stupid conclusion." the vampire stated once he came out of his shock.

The dark haired girl frowned, "Why?"

"Because I already have a mother."

"Okay, sae where is she lad?"

Jason fell silent at the question.

Where was his mother, now, anyway? The last time he saw her was when she was crying her eyes out here at the Hellsing manor, with his father. She looked at him with fear when he faced his parents, not speaking a single word to him when he saw them. Both of his parents looked upon him as if he was a stranger to them, one that's become a monster that needs to be rid of. Wasn't that what his father said before he left, or something close to it at least. He didn't want to remember that part, it was too painful to remember. Not once did they look back him when they left the manor, their only son behind.

But when he thought about it a little more, when did he really get to be with his mother. Growing up, he hardly saw his parents, especially his mother; she would always be out doing something while leaving her son with the nanny. She'd always spent most of her time at the spa or the country clubs, doing whatever rich people did. The only time that he ever got to see his mother was rarely at dinner or at important events that calls for the whole Montgomery family. So in reality, his mother actually felt like a stranger to him, more than he was to her.

Seeing the gloom look, Jennette frowned at herself when she saw that she struck something sensitive for him. But she hid the frown with a shake of her head before she spoke again, "Look, I'm not tell ye tae replace yer mother, it's just-"

"You don't have to explain." he cut in.

She blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

He sighed, "Things are just complicated for me, or I just allow them to be. But I kind of understand what you mean of them being our parents, I suppose."

Schrödinger's ears perked up, "Parents?" he muttered.

But the two older teens didn't seem to hear him. (How is that even possible? Seriously, with their hearing.)

"Well, I guess I can understand why ye would be offended. Ye've had parents before already, I haven't, and the closes thing tae ae parent for me now is Mr. Gunsche."

Jason smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jennette grinned, "Of course now I kind of wish tae have ae mother tae gae with the father," her grinned then disappeared as she placed a hand at her chin and looked up to the ceiling, "It's tae bad that Miss. Victoria wasn't with Mr. Gunsche. They seem kind of cute together if ye asked me."

That's when a brilliant idea struck the former Nazi, a mischief look in his eye when he heard what Jennette just said.

"Zen let's make it happen." said Schrödinger.

Both of the teen monsters look to the boy, as if they finally noticed he was still there.

"What are you talking about now?" the vampire asked.

With a sneaky grin, Schrödinger jumped back and landed on a large table in the middle of the room. "To get vhat ve all vant."

Jason and Jennette didn't follow.

Schrödinger frowned at their lack of excitement.

"Get the Captain und Seras together." he dumbs it down for them.

"Ohhh." they said together.

"Wait; is that really a good idea, Schrödinger?" Jason quickly asked.

"Sure it is! It's a brilliant!" the boy exclaimed.

The werewolf looked between the two boys, not sure which to really listen to for she didn't know either of them well yet.

"A plan from you, I doubt it's really all that brilliant." the vampire muttered.

"Is it bad that the lad comes up with stuff like this?" Jennette asked Jason, loud enough for him to only hear. But Schrödinger's ears picked it up.

"From the short time I've known the kid," said Jason, "Yes."

"Hey! Mein plans alvays vork out in ze end." the cat boy exclaimed.

"And then afterwards they end in disaster." Jason added.

"It's not mein fault zey ended like zat! Plus, you only vitness mein plans in action tvice."

"Yes perhaps, but one may have successes at the inn at Scotland but the one you had when we came back home blew up in your face, and terribly might I add."

"Anyways," Jennette cut into their bickering, "What's yer plan exactly lad?"

The cat boy grinned at her, "To bring ze Captain und Seras together so ve can all be a real family!"

"I still don't know, kid." Jason started again, "How do you even know if they really like each other in that way."

"But they do."

The boys looked to the werewolf.

Jennette gave them weird looks, "Ye mean ye guys don't see it. It's pretty obvious that Miss. Victoria has something for my papa."

"Papa?" The vampire asked.

"I zink she means the Captain." Schrödinger answered for him.

"Oh."

"When Miss. Victoria cleaned me up and fed me, I asked the lass if papa was her boyfriend and the way she reacted just told me everything I needed tae know." Jennette stated.

The boys weren't following.

"Explain." Jason asked.

"She denied that he wasn't, but just judging be the look on her face and the way she was acting was telling me everything I needed to know." she said.

Schrödinger tilted his head to the side, "Und zat is?"

"There is indeed something there, something that Miss. Victoria feels for papa. I just don't know if she is aware of it or just in denial of it. I can't believe ye two don't see it, must be ae woman thing." she muttered the last thing to herself.

"Zen zat just proves zat mein plan vill succeed!"

"What the heck is your plan, you haven't even told us yet!" the oldest blonde exclaimed but was ignored.

In a blink of an eye, Schrödinger disappeared from his spot on top of the table and then reappeared between the two teens, throwing his arms around them to pull them into a tight hug. "Just zink, if zis all vorks out, ve all could be siblings!"

Both Jason and Jennette stared at Schrödinger, trapped in his embrace, before Jennette was the first to break the silence.

"That would be sae great!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Schrödinger with a grin to match his, "I've always wanted brothers!"

Jason could only groan, 'Something tells me that this won't end well.'

(B R E A K)

"So we have another little monster running around?"

"That's right." Seras answered one of the Wild Geese's questions.

"And this one is a werewolf, not another vampire?" another asked.

"Yep."

Leblanc whistled, leaning back in his chair, "It looks like the monsters are populating behind our backs boys, next thing you know we'll be out numbered," he joked.

"But she could have died during her transformation. For werewolves, it's not that simple as it is for vampires." Seras explained.

"Yeah, how does that work anyway?" one of the older members asked, throwing a card on to their growing pile in the middle of the table.

After Seras left Integra's office, once the kids were gone, she was place in charge to let Ferguson and the other soldiers of Jennette's statues now that they knew she wasn't dead. The Wild Geese was her last stop, knowing them they would keep her around for a long time before they let her back on her merry way. Which was why she always tried to do them last when she's given assignments like this. It wasn't that she didn't like that; on the contrary, she saw these guys as some of her best buddies, just like the way Pip saw them. It's just that they tend to get her sidetrack.

So once she finished delivering the news, the Geese invited Seras to play a game of cards with her and she graciously accepted.

"So what's the load down on our new little monster?"

"Is she really Scottish?"

"I heard she was homeless."

"You think she's smart?"

"Smart, are you kidding me? Is she a cutie is the real question."

"Hey, hey one question at a time." Seas laughed.

"_Talk about excitement. The boys always get zemselves zorked up over a new pretty girl." _Pip chuckled.

So true was that. When Integra hired them, they got all worked up over Seras, but it was nothing harmful, so she wasn't to worry for Jennette's safety.

"Here's the real question though, what do the other two brats think of her?" Leblanc asked.

"Jason and Schrödinger?" she said, "I believe they like her, they're giving her a tour right as we speak."

Just as soon as the blonde vampire said it, they soon began to hear three voices coming their way and getting louder from the door way.

"_Talk about timing."_

Three seconds later, the three kids entered the large game room that Seras and the wild Geese were occupied in.

"Und zis is ze game room of head quarters, vhere all ze soldiers here can come und relax und goof off vhen zey can." Schrödinger explained.

"Sweet!" Jennette look around the room in awe.

"Speaking of the brats, here they are!" declared one of the mercenaries.

Seras offered a sweet smile to the three, "You still showing her around?"

"Actually, this is the last stop." Jason answered.

"What do you think?" Seras asked the newborn werewolf.

"Aye, it's ae pretty nice set up ye all got here." Jennette replied.

A whistle came from the mercenaries, catching the girls' attention."

"She is a real cutie."

"I think she might be cuter then Seras."

"Naw, they're both a different kind of cute if you ask me."

Seras turned red (if she could) at the Wild Geese comments as Jennette just tilted her head, confuse of what they are talking about.

"These guys are the Wild Geese, mercenaries we hired after we lost a large number of our soldiers not too long ago." the older vampire explained.

"Really," Jennette looked at the men, "They don't look like much. They're also kind of on the wimpy side."

Leblanc made a shock nose, looking slightly insulted, as well as the rest of the Geese. "Wimpy? Girl, we will let you know that we have done quite some dangerous jobs in the past that was beyond anything wimpy and we've completed each one with success."

"No, I'm not saying what you lads dae is wimpy, I'm saying ye just look wimpy psychically." Jennette corrected.

"She's right; you're all on ze vimpy side, being humans und all." Schrödinger commented.

"We're a lot tougher then we look girly."

"You're looking at pure bronze."

"I once took down a grizzly bear!"

"Liar."

Seras and Jennette giggled at the Geese.

"Alright, if you lads are as tough as you all say ye are, let's prove it." the Scott Stated.

Seras giggles came to a halt, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Aw come on Seras, we can hold our ground against a little girl." said Leblanc.

The older blonde vamp frowned in displeasure, "Yeah, but this little girl here is also a new born monster. You could all get hurt. Remember what happen with Pip when I first met all of you?"

"That's only because we didn't know what we were dealing with at the time." someone said from the back.

"But now that we know what we're up against we can hold our own." said another member.

"Just let us prove ourselves to the little lady we aren't to me taken lightly." Leblanc said with a little smug in Seras opinion but still in a friendly way.

"Well…" she said.

"Might as well just let them do it." Jason said beside Seras now.

Seras looked at him and then to the Geese and then to Jennette.

After a moment she sighed, finally giving in. "Alright, but don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

Leblanc smiled, "Wow Victoiria, we didn't know you cared so much of our well being."

Seras snorted but smiled, "I only care of not getting on Integra's bad side when this ends badly."

Leblanc nodded and looked at Jennette, "let's take this outside, out back, and we'll show you what the Wild Geese are really made of."

**It's not hard to guess that the Geese are way over their heads again. And Jennette doens't know what she's saying half the time. But I like her like that and her way of thinking.**

**Bah! The Hellsing kids are going to play Cupid with Schrodinger leading. This can only end badly.**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I did it! The next chapter is finally up! Sorry it took so long you guys but I had other stories that needed me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point.**

**Chapter 15**

For the second time that night, Jennette basked happily in moon's light, skipping out into the backyard of the Hellsing manor. Seras, Jason, Schrödinger, and the rest of the Wild Geese followed after her as they came out from the manor. It really was a beautiful night, the darken sky was filled with stars and the moon was more than half full. Seeing the moon made Seras flinched as she was quickly reminded how much closer the full moon was and her problem that she will have to face with Hans soon. But somehow that problem with him was starting to become farther and farther away from her mind to the point that she was starting not to care about the coming moon.

And that's what really scared her.

"Ah, I just love this night." Jennette said with a large smile on her face and a twirl.

"You guys sure you want to do this?" Seras looked to the Wild Geese.

"Of course, what kind of men are we when our pride and manhood comes into question." she Leblanc.

She rolled her eyes, figures this was about male pride, it always is.

"But is it a good idea," Jason spoke up beside her, "I mean I may not know much about monsters but I know she's still a new born and still trying to grasp her new abilities, I know I am."

"Jason's right, she could end up hurting you guys really bad." Seras said with concern.

"Don't worry about us, we know what we're doing." said one of the Geese.

But somehow Seras doubt that they do.

"Hey girl!" Leblanc called Jennette, gaining her attention. "Come over here so we can get started."

"Aye." she walked over to them and rejoined the group. "So how dae ye lads want tae dae this?"

"One on one, winner faces the next challenger. Sound good to you, sweetheart?" said Leblanc.

"Aye sounds fine tae me." Jennette replied happily. "Sae who dae I face?"

From the side, Seras bit back a giggle as she watched the Geese soon fighting over who gets to face off against Jennette first, the pretty girl, as they said. In the end it was Leblanc that got to face off against her as they moved a little away from the rest of the group and to a larger clearing.

'_He is going to get his ass whooped. Leblanc never learn to back down from a fight he's no match for.' _ Pip's voice chuckled inside the blonde's mind.

Hearing that, Seras sighed. 'I already figured that this fight was not going to end will for any of them.'

Both Jennette and Leblanc stood in the center of the clearing, facing each other with only a couple of yards separating them. They then got into a fighting position, er… at least the Geese did, Jennette just parted her feet and raised her fists up in front of her, looking a little acquired. But what did you expect; she's never had real training before like the Geese have and didn't even know the basics of self-defense either. It was an unfair advantage on the Wild Geese part, and they knew it.

"I'll go easy on you since you're not as experience in fighting like me and the boys' are." behind them, the Geese chuckled in amusement.

But Jennette made no response and just blinked her big innocent emerald eyes at him.

A moment pass as the two just stood there, facing each other until it was finally Leblanc that made the first move. Normal he wasn't one to make the first move in a fight, always letting others do it so he can get a better idea how to take them about. But seeing as the girl wasn't going to make the first move and just stood there, he figured he might as well do it since she's clearly not experience in fighting like he is. Jennette still remained where she stood and watched the man come closer and closer to her, a fist raised at her, and…

… she stepped aside, dodging the attack.

At first Leblanc was a little startled by this, startled at how fast the girl moved to avoid his attack, a move that only experience fighters, like himself, can do. But he didn't let that slow him down. Whirled around on his heel to face her once more he sends another punch and another towards her. The Scott dodged the punches that were thrown at her as well as few kicks too that were thrown in there, a few close calls with the kicks but none of them laided on her.

From the sidelines, Seras watched the fight go on and was quite impressed at Jennette's skills. The girl never went into offence and just stay in defense, dancing around the human as she avoided getting hit by him. But then again she supposes that this shouldn't be a big surprise to her since Seras has already witness some of the girl's agility before she was changed into a monster. Jennette did live on the streets most of her life, stealing what was necessary to survive, and always on the run from the police. She trained herself to avoid being caught and to find any kind of opening she could take to make her escape. She probably didn't really know how to fight either and just dodged all the attacks in her, any shape or form, with no clue on how to really fight back.

"Damn girl." Leblanc cured, throwing another miss hit at Jennette. "Don't you ever hold still?"

Jennette said nothing and just flashed him a friendly fanged smile.

After a few more minutes of the cat and mouse game, or cat and wolf in this case, Leblanc finally reached his end as his could no longer keep up with Jennette and her stamina. He put too much force into his punches and kicks and that was his down fall as he realizes that now.

"Tried out already, are we?" Jennette teased a bit.

The human glared up at her, trying to catch his breath. "You… you little sneak… you knew I would tire myself out… as long as you kept avoiding my attacks…"

"Aye, in ae way that was part of what I was trying tae dae."

Leblanc made no reply, still trying to catch his breath.

From the sidelines, members of the Wild Geese were complaining about how unfair or that was just pathetic of Leblanc to be tuckered out so fast like that. Of course that earned them a scowl from their new leader, yelling at them if they think they can do better than him then try.

So for the next hour, Jennette faced and fought against every member of the Wild Geese, dodging and avoiding all their attacks, staying in defense the whole time.

"Come on! You need to at least try to hit us!" the current member she was facing against whined.

The Scott ducked, jumping back as she blinked her big innocent eyes. "Hit?" she repeated.

"Yes! Try hitting one of us! That's the point when you are sparring!"

Jennette blinked again, looking to her now curled fist hand in curiosity.

"Ye want me tae hit you?" She asked, dodging another punch.

"Yes!"

"Well… okay then."

Ducking at the leg swung at her direction, Jennette spotted an opening in his defense and took it, send a punch in the middle of his face.

The mercenary was suddenly sent flying backwards from Jennette and crashed into a nearby fountain. Jennette ar him in shock for a moment before she let out a startled squeak and quickly rushed over to the fallen man she hit as everyone else followed her lead. Luckily the mercenary she hit was still very much alive, just had a bloody nose, a few teeth missing, a large bump on top of his head, and a his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth with his eyes crossed. In other words he looked just like a Looney Toon when he got his over the head by something heavy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sae sorry." The werewolf kept repeating to the unconscious man.

She didn't mean to hit him that hard, honestly. She actually held back most of her strength, not really wanting to actually hit him like he asked. But apparently it wasn't enough if she sent the poor guy flying and crash into a fountain.

Jennette didn't know her own strength, at least her new strength.

"You okay?" one of the mercenaries asked the fallen man.

He grumbled something, seeing stars circling his vision but was clearly fine.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming." said Seras from behind Leblanc.

"I am _sae_ sorry! I held back, I swear I did! Or at least I thought I did." the dark haired werewolf was beginning to become hysterical.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Seras assured her. "Besides, it's the Geese fault for going up against you when they are clearly unaware that you are still a new born."

"Hey, we thought we can handle it." said a Geese.

"Plus our pride was on the line to." said another.

"And look where that pride got them." Jason muttered to himself. Schrödinger snickered beside him.

The female vamp bit back her own laugh, covering her mouth with her hand for it was not nice to laugh at one of her injured friends. Even if it was their fault in the first place that they were hurt, all because of their stupid pride.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind her, one that she has easily come to recognize. Turning around, Hans stood behind Seras, quiet as always as he watched them from a few feet away. He didn't show what he was thinking, his face still the perfect façade as always. His attention was settled on the fallen mercenary before it shifted over to Jennette, still apologizing for what she did. Seeing that, Seras wondered what was going on through his mind at the moment, since his expression wasn't giving anything away. But she hoped that he wasn't upset with Jennette for what happened a moment ago.

The said girl immediately stopped apologizing and looked towards Hans with a shock expression on her face. Seras easily figure that Hans was talking to the girl through their telepathic link. Jennette was easier to read then Hans; she didn't have the perfect façade as him and was more of an open book then him. First there was shock and then quickly morphed into fear, most likely afraid that he was upset with her for what happen. But the fear quickly washed away into relief and then into a mixture of curiosity and excitement. It was that last one that left Seras wondering what Hans said to her get that expression from the girl.

Jennette jumped up to her feet just as three of the Wild Geese took their fallen member back into manor to treat his soon to be concussion. The girl was no longer concern about the poor man she hit and was trotting back over to the large clearing she was at before. The older werewolf slowly walked over to where the girl stood and stood in front of her, talking through his thoughts. Soon Jennette got into a fighting position, raising and lowering her arms a few times and parted her feet a little more. She looked up to Hans with a questionable look, almost wondering if she was doing it right. Of course Hans didn't speak but just moved a little closer to her and adjusted her arm and fist position.

Seeing what he was doing, the blonde woman realized that he was trying to teach her the fighting states; he was teaching her how to fight.

It was a touching scene in Seras's opinion, almost like watching a parent teaching their child to try to ride their bike for the first time or how to play a game of catch. But in a way, she supposes that Hans was a kind of a parent now to Jennette since he did sire her. And from what they know about the girl she has no family of any kind and has been alone at an early age. So to her, Hans was probably the closest thing to a father or any kind of parent she has ever had now. It's rare opportunity for the both of them that somehow found a way to bring them both something that they've both been lacking, the same rare opportunity that she and Jason were in. Unlike the two werewolves, both vampires were still awkward around each other and weren't quite fully comfortable with one another. Sure they get along just fine and all, and that he is willing to listen to Seras with his new vampire abilities but they don't quite share that same easy carefree relationship that both Hans and Jennette seem to have form.

Schrödinger watched with interest with both of the vampires at the scene of Hans teaching Jennette. It was kind of cool to see Jennette throw a few hesitant punches at the Captain, all which he blocked with ease and kept his feet planted on the ground with no problem then being sent flying like the mercenary. Watching them, an idea suddenly struck the cat boy, a wicked brilliant idea that will set 'Operation: get the Captain and Seras together' in motion.

With a grin in place, the cat boy crossed his arms behind his back and hopped over to the wolves. "Hey Captain! If you vant to teach Jenny here to fight, vhy don't you und Miss. Victoria give a demonstration?"

The older werewolf raised an eyebrow.

Jennette blinked her eyes. "A demonstration?"

Seras heard what he said and she wasn't so sure about the idea. "I don't know." she said mostly to herself.

"Aw, come on! It vould be good for us to learn. Right Jason!" Schrödinger turned to the younger vampire.

Jason stared at the boy for a moment with a look that said you-are-not-dragging-me-into-your-plans., but answered none the less. "Yeah, sure."

"Vhat about you?" Schrödinger turned to Jennette, wiggling his eyebrows and ears.

The girl in question also stared at him but only in confusion then annoyance. She didn't quite pick up right away where Schrödinger was going with all of this but seeing him wiggle his ears she then got it, sort of.

"Aye… ae demonstration… That would be ae great idea tae watch how it's done." she said a little unsure at first.

"Wonderbar!" Schrödinger turned to Seras, pushing her forward towards Hans and Jennette. "Go get him!"

Seras stumbled. "Wha, wait, I didn't agree to this."

The cat boy waved his hand casually. "Oh come on, it's just one little spar match." He then smirked slyly. "Besides, you und the Captain never finished your match if I remember correctly. But if you are too scared to face him again und lose, I understand."

That hit a nerve for someone.

'_Scared? Scared! Is he calling us cowards? Ha! We so could have wiped the floor with that mutt easily if the bloody place wasn't ablaze around us!' _Pip ranted in her head.

'If I remember correctly, he had us in the palm of his hand last time.' Seras pointed out.

There was a moment of silence. _'I'm sticking with my version of what happen.'_

She rolled her eyes. 'Men and their egos.'

"_A demonstration vould be a good idea."_ A new voice echoed in her mind, one that she instantly recognized as Hans's.

Startled at the new voice, Seras jerked her head up and looked at his direction, surprise at what he said.

He looked back at her, his façade perfect and blank as ever. _"Zey need to learn to fight und defend themselves in Ze field; it vould be good for zem to see how ve do it."_

It would be a good time to show their charges how it's done by watching more experience monsters spar off, holding back their true strength and ability. A lesson that Jennette needed apparently, she could have done a lot worse to the Wild Geese she hit. She didn't want Jennette or Jason accidently kill someone they didn't mean to, all because they couldn't control their new found powers. Jason was already showing signs that he was struggling with his new strength when he pulled the door of Integra's office off by mistake earlier when they returned home.

Maybe a demonstration won't be such a bad idea.

"Okay." She finally caved.

"Wonderbar!" Schrödinger cheered in glee. He rushed over to Jennette and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the older werewolf and towards the sidelines where Jason stood by himself.

The older vampire looked towards Hans, remaining where he stood when Schrödinger took Jennette away from him, waiting for her to approach him so they could get started.

A little nervous, Seras swallowed the small lump in her throat and slowly walked over to Hans until she was standing right in front of him, about twenty feet away.

Hans just kept starting at her to the point that Seras was more than a little uncomfortable. She looked down at her feet, looking anywhere but Hans while trying to hide from his intense baby blue eyes on her. Why does he have to keep staring at her like that? She knew that you have to keep their eyes on your opponent when you fight but this was kind of ridicules! Gaining a little courage, she peered towards the wolf before but quickly adverting her gaze.

In response, Hans raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a little bit, curious at Seras strange behavior. _"Is something ze matter, Fraulein?" _

She didn't jump in surprise this time when she heard his voice in her head. She then glared at him for calling her Fraulein, when he clearly knew she didn't like it.. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's do this, I'm ready to go!"

He didn't look too convinced. _"Ve don't haff to spar if you don't vant to, I understand. Und I'm sure ze kids vill understand to."_

She quickly shook her head. "No, It's fine." She looked over to them, on the sidelines. "They need this, they need to learn."

He studied her for a moment, being sure if she really wanted to go through with this. Seeing that she does, he offered her a small tiny ghost of a smile before he got into a fighting stance, the same stance he showed Jennette a few minutes ago. Smiling a little less nervous now, Seras followed his example and got into the same stance as well.

For two minutes they just stared down each other, waiting and watching the other to make the first move. Seras carefully watched Hans' body, looking or any kind of weak points in his defenses. But so far she found none. How can that be, everyone has a weak point in their defenses, how come he doesn't have any? Could it be that he just that good of a fighter?

Apparently she had a few in her defenses, for in a split second, Hans had made the first move and was already on her. She had little time to react to his attack, jumping back in time to avoid a fist flying towards her head. Quickly, she did a spin on the tip of her toes and swung her left leg at Hans's head, only he countered in with a kick of his own, blocking her kick as they stood at a stalemate.

From there, the fight began to really heat up as punches and kicks became harder and quicker than before the fight started. It's clear that they were really getting into it now. The kids watched silently form the sidelines, awed be their mentors' skills as they fought. Even Schrödinger was awed since he didn't really get a chance to watch their first fight the last time, doing whatever he does best. There were moments the kids had a little trouble keeping up with their mentors' when they really picked up spend. To any human the two older monsters would be a big blur of movements. But since Jason, Jennette, and even Schrödinger, weren't humans that it wasn't much of a problem. But still, it was a little tricky.

Then, in one sudden swift movement, Hans manage to knock Seras down to the ground, pinning her right below him.

Everything was spinning from the impact for Seras when Hans pinned her down, making him the victor of their sparring match. Once the stars disappeared and her vision cleared from being so blurry, she found Hans practically on tip of her with her hands pinned beside her head. He didn't look angry like the first fight they had before, or even smug when he won their rematch, instead he just look determined to win without hurting her.

He was good fighter, a lot better than her in many ways, even with Pip's experience to help her. It made her wonder how much experience he had under his belt considering that he was far older than her, over hundred years or something. It kind of made her realize how much she still had to learn herself and her own new powers. Sure she fought against Millennium when they invaded London and kicked some serious Nazi butt, but she was nowhere as good as her Master. Alucard was far stronger then she could ever hope to be, perfect control over his powers that she wished that she had.

From the sidelines, Schrödinger was grinning with pure joy that his plan was working perfectly, while Jason looked slightly uncomfortable and embarrass at the scene before him, looking away, as Jennette watched curiously with small smile on her face.

Feeling his body shift above her, she flushed (if she could) as she realized how much they were touching and the position they were in. Their chests were pressed against each other, (Hans keeping her pinned down) his knee in-between her legs that forced her to spread them apart, and their noses barely brushing against each other as they stared at each other's blue eyes. It took the werewolf above her a little more time to realize the spot they were in for his face was still in a determined expression. But when it finally dawned on him, she watched the determination wash away as shock and embarrassment took its place, or that's what she thought she saw. With his perfect facades it was hard to say at times.

Oh god. They were so close that she can practically feel his body heat washing over her cold flesh; it was staring to put her nerves into overdrive! What was wrong with her?

Looking into his eyes, she saw something flash within them; along with at faint pink that she knew she needed to be on her guard around him. But oddly enough, this time she found herself not really caring so much about being on her guard with him. In fact she was starting to like that look, to her shock. When did…

A loud cough broke the strange spell between them that Seras wasn't even aware she was under. Hans pulled away from her face and looked with Seras to see Ferguson standing a few feet from them, his arms behind his back.

The old man coughed once more, looking a little red in the cheeks in Seras option. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything I shouldn't witness," he then cast a glance at the three teens, "or they. But I have an important message form Integra."

Quickly realizing what Ferguson meant by 'interrupting', Hans got off of the woman, immediately, standing a little off to the side, looking away from Ferguson and Seras. The vampire was sure if she was still alive she would be red as a tomato right now from shear embarrassment.

"We-We're just showing a demonstration, is all. Not like that!" she quickly added once she realized how that came out wrong. "We were sparring, showing how to fight and I lost when Hans pinned me down." She laughed nervously.

Oh god, how did she get herself into these messes?

Ferguson said nothing at her explanation and just raised one gray eyebrow at her.

She let out another nervous laugh.

"As I was saying," the old man started, looking to everyone now, "I have an important message to pass on to all of you from Sir Integra. Three days from now, there will be a Round Table Meeting held at the palace, with her majesty present."

"What's the meeting about, do you know?" the blonde woman asked.

Ferguson looked hesitant at answering, casting a brief glance at the kids, to Jason. "It seems that the Montgomery family has brought up an issue to the council about… Hellsing's actions lately, that they are not approve of by the crown." It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was trying to say. Jason's father, Jason the II, was still angry with both Seras and Integra for turning his only son to an undead monster.

Seras cast the younger Jason a worried glance, seeing that the boy understood what he meant to for the grim look upon his face.

That was a meeting that none of them are going to look forward to.

**You guys are going to hate me when I tell you this. But I actually started writing this chapter in mid Augest. The reason it took so long is because of fight scenes in it. Yeha, I know there isn't much but still, I really hate fight scenes and I don't put my all into the chapters with fights. Hee hee,**

**This chapter was also going to be a longer but then I realize it wasn't to be to long and I really needed to update this so I kind of cut the chapter a little and decided to put the third part of the cut into the next chapter.**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a one-shot side story that will be a Halloween special, featuring our favorite Hellsing kids, Seras and Hans, and maybe Alucard! What do you think? You guys want it?**

**Please review!**


	17. Intermission: Halloween 1

**Hey guys. Just to let you all know that this is not a new chapter of Blood and Fur, but another hoilday special! This idea has been floaitng around in my head for a couple of months now and i finally decided to write it down.**

**So this is a Halloween special that is two-shot. I had fun writing this down and I'm sure you guys will al enjoy it very much.**

**Part 1**

It was almost here, the day he has been waiting for all year, second to Christmas of course. Tomorrow it will finally be the day!

Schrödinger stared at the calendar above his bed, a grin plastered over his face. The calendar was position right over his bed so that it was the first thing he saw every morning when he woke up. And when he woke, he knew instantly what today was and what tomorrow would be. With the grin still in place, Schrödinger pulled the calendar off the stone wall and jumped off his bed as he rushed out of his room and into the dark halls of the Hellsing manor's basement. He ran down the hall towards a door that wasn't too far from his own, and entered inside.

Inside, instead of another bedroom, like the rest down here in the basement, it was a very large kitchen/living room area. The room was designed for the Hellsing monsters that are living in the basement. This way they have everything they needed down here then coming up stairs and scaring Sir Integra's guest, or the workers that were not part of the Organization, causing less problems for the Hellsing heir. The kitchen was the first thing you saw when you entered. The whole kitchen was filled with silver, with a large island in the center of the kitchen with a stove taking up half of the island. Right across the island was a large, double door, refrigerator filled with enough food to feed ten people, but in this case two werewolves and a small little cat. There was also a large ice chest that seat next to the refrigerator, filled with blood bags for Alucard, Seras, and Jason. The living room area sat not too far from the kitchen, a dining table and a few chairs keeping the two separated. The living room had a large black leather sofa, sitting in front of it is a large flat screen tv, with two matching loveseats on either side of the couch.

Skipping pass the kitchen, Schrödinger bounced his way to the living room where he founded Jennette, sitting crossed-legged on the floor, right in front of the large tv, playing _Batman: Arkham Asylum _on the PS3. Jennette was engrossed in her game, fighting against Poison Ivy, trying to avoid getting caught by her plants. She didn't acknowledge the boy coming up behind her and took a seat right beside her, to focus on her fight. Schrödinger remain quiet for a moment, watching Batman on the screen as he threw a batrang at Poison Ivy when she was exposed to him. He kept watching for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Hey Jenny! Do you know-"

"Not know." She cut him off. "I almost beaten her… die, die, die Ivy! Die!"

He frowned at her, narrowing his eyes but remained silent as he watched Jennette finish Poison Ivy off as Batman left the greenhouse and stood somewhere outside where there are fireworks going on.

Jennette sighed in relief, her battle with Poison Ivy over. Pausing her game, she turned to Schrödinger with a smile. "Now what is it, laddie?"

A calendar was then suddenly shoved in her face. "Do you know vhat tomorrow s?" Schrödinger asked with a grin behind the calendar.

She blinked. "Uh, tomorrow is the thirty-first?"

He pulled the calendar away and shook his head furiously with a frown. "Nein! Vhat does it say on it?"

She looked again, squinting her eyes. "Uhh… Halloween?"

"Bingo!"

She blinked in confusion. "Sae?"

"So vhat?"

"What are ye sae excited about, what's the big deal?"

He gawked at her like she was crazy. "Vhat is ze big deal? Vhat is ze big deal!"

She flinched a little as he yelled, sticking a finger in her ear. "Not sae loud, laddie, I'm right here, and my ears ae very sensitive don't ye know."

"How do you not know about Halloween! It is ze greatest holiday, ever!"

"I know what Halloween is, sort of." She paused for a moment. "Wait, tomorrow is Halloween?"

"Duh, haff you not notice ze Halloween decoration." He waved his hand towards the kitchen and the dining table, where there were a few Halloween stuff set up.

She looked at the stuff. "Huh, I didn't notice that stuff before." Schrödinger gave her a look. "Hey, in my defense, this whole mansion screams creepy and spooky twenty-four seven, nae matter what holiday."

"Uh-huh."

"Sae why are ye sae excited about Halloween anyway?" she changed the subject.

He grinned. "Because zis is ze first year I actually get to go trick-or-treat, plus vith real monsters!"

For weeks, Schrödinger has been pestering Integra none stop about letting him out to go trick-or-treating this year. Back in Millennium he was never allowed to leave the base, unless it was to deliver a message. Every Halloween he asked, pleaded, and begged the Doctor to let him go out on Halloween. But of course the answer was always the same, no, and then goes on into a lecture how his duty to Millennium came first or that they don't have time with such silly holidays such as Halloween, blah blah blah. You get the idea. But now that Millennium was gone and he was free to do as he wishes, he would see to it that he would to go trick-or-treating this year.

Integra though was quite stubborn, and wouldn't give into his wishes just like the Doc. And like him, she wouldn't let him go trick-or-treating this year either. Hans didn't have any problem of him going out this year and told the boy to have fun and to stay out of trouble. But Integra wasn't as easy going as the wolf and was a little weary of the kid since a former Nazi that created lot of trouble, and she wasn't quite comfortable of letting him loose quite yet. So after a lot of begging and crying on the cat boy's part, Integra finally gave in and gave Schrödinger promotion to go out this year. But if only they Jason and Jennette would go with him, to keep an eye on him.

"Wait," Jennette gave him a curious look. "What dae ye mean by 'with real monsters'?

She regretted asking immediately when she saw the sneaky sly smile on his face.

"Ze boss lady said I can only go if you und Jason come along vith me, und since I begged her so much she can't vait to get me out of ze house."

"Oh… and ye're telling me this now without even asking me first if I wanted tae gae?"

"Ja."

"Does Jason know?"

"Nein."

She paused for a moment before smiling. "Can I be there when ye tell him?"

(B R E A K)

Meditation was a great way to clear the mind, to relax your body from the stressful life of being a vampire, and hunting down and killing other vampires. Seras started mediation when she was having trouble adjusting to her new life as a vampire, trying to find some sort of method to help release all the tension trapped within her after her missions. So when she told Jason to try to mediate, seeing the kid stressful like her, he didn't really go for it saying it wasn't his thing. But after a few more missions, he was quite stress and a little edgy that he was desperate to try anything to help, even meditating.

In Seras's room, Jason sat on the floor, cross legged on a match, and sat right across Seras as they both meditated. The room was almost sound proof for no sounds from outside could get in. The only sound that was heard in the quiet room was the light soft smoothing new age music that Seras played to help her. The music was nice, a little hard to get use to at first but surprisingly soothing to the soul. There were also some scented candles lit on her desk, to help relax the senses as she claimed but whatever.

Jason was starting to get pretty deep into his meditation pretty quickly, loosing himself in fact as well as everything around him. It was nice not to feel anything and just to let himself go without a care in the world.

Sighed, Jason slowly opened his eyes to only receive a heart attack at what he saw.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled in shock, falling back as he placed a hand over his heart.

Expecting to see his master in front of him, he saw Schrödinger sitting cross legged in front of him; hold his calendar with a wide grin on his face. "Guten tag Jay!"

Seras jolted from her meditation when she heard her fledgling scream, followed by the happy greeting of the ex-Nazi. She was greeted with sight of the said boy's back to her and Jason sprawled out on his back with his hand over his chest.

She frowned at Schrödinger. "I thought I told you not to do that when we are mediating." she scolded the boy.

Schrödinger craned his head around, looking at Seras with a smile. "Uh, at least zirty times."

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. There was really no point of scolding the boy when he was just going to blow it off, she's lost count on how many times he blew off Sir Integra when she talked to him.

The door to her room suddenly opened, and in came Jennette. She looked around the room for a moment before her gaze settled on them. "Ah, good I didn't miss it yet." She then rushed over to them and sat down next to the older vampire.

"Miss what?" Seras asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shh," Jennette placed a finger to her lips. "He said I can watch when he breaks the news."

"News?"

"Shhh!"

Jason growled, sitting up. "You know I hate it when you do that, popping out of nowhere like that."

Schrödinger grin stayed in place. "Do you know vhat tomorrow is, ja?"

"Yes, it's Halloween. Why?"

"Do you haff anything special planned for Halloween?" he wiggled his ears in mischief.

Jason frowned. "No, other then what I do every Halloween, nothing." Hearing that, all three of them frown at Jason. "What?"

"You never done anything on Halloween, not even go trick-or-treating?" Seras asked.

He shook his head. "Not really. My dad believed that it was beneath me to go out into the night and beg from commoners. But my parents always did give me lots of candy on Halloween though."

"But what about dressing up?" she asked again.

"Well, every year we always go to a Halloween party that one of the other noble families put on, I got to dress up in anything I want then. But after the parties I would stay up a little later then my bedtime and watching scary movies, but not too scary." He explained.

"Vell today is you're lucky day Jay!"

"I thought I told you to quite calling me that." The older boy glared at him.

But he was ignored him, "Because tomorrow night, you, Jenny, und I are all going out to go trick-or-treating together on Halloween!"

Jason blinked at him. "Excuse me? I'm not going to spend the whole time-"

"Too late! Sir Integra said you und Jenny haff to come vith me tomorrow night, vhether you like it or not. Und her vord his law." He smile in pride at himself

The younger vampire stared at disbelief, a mix of shock and horror at Schrödinger. "What?"

"Hahaha! It's even better then I imagine it would be!" Jennette laughed beside Seras.

Jason was now gapping like a fish, shock. "B-B-But, that's not fair! I don't really do Halloween! You cannot do this to me!"

"But I did."

"Damn it all!"

Seras giggled to herself. "Oh come on Jason, it will be fun. You'll enjoy Halloween; trick-or-treating is something everyone loves to do."

He grumbled under his breath. "I hate my life now."

"So." The older vampire clapped her hand together, changing the subject. "What are you all going to be this year?"

"I haff a few ideas!" Schrödinger announced with excitement. "But I can't quiet decided yet."

Suddenly a loud squeak from Seras's door caught their attention; they looked over to see Hans standing by the door.

"Guten tag, Captain!" Schrödinger waved happily over to him.

"Hi papa!" Jennette greeted him with a smile.

Seras smiled at him, gesturing to come join them, while Jason was glaring at the blonde haired boy in front of him, figuring out a way to kill him and make him stay dead.

He nodded his head to the group with a small wave, walking over to join them.

"Schrödinger, Jason, and Jennette are making plans for tomorrow, since its Halloween." Seras answered his unspoken question why all three of them are here.

He nodded once more, sitting beside the blonde woman, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him.

"What are ye two going tae dae on Halloween, aye?" Jennette asked.

Seras looked to Hans for a moment, who smiled down at her. "Oh, we were planning on going tomorrow, just the two of us. Don't know what we're going to do yet."

"Sounds like fun." Jennette smiled.

"But ve're going to haff lots more fun!" Schrödinger proudly stated.

"Easy for you to say, you're not being held against your will here. I don't want go trick-or-treating, I'm seventeen plus! I'm too old to do stuff like this." Jason complained.

"Oh, come Jason, you'll have fun, give it a try." said Seras. "Besides, it will be a perfect opportunity to get in touch with you inner child that you have been denied all these years."

"I guess so…" he signed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go trick-or-treating."

"Now we just need costumes." Said Jennette.

"Ho, ho! I know! I know ze perfect costume for you." Said the cat boy to Jason.

"Oh no, I'm not dressing up in anything you give me." The younger vampire protested.

Schrödinger whined.

Hans smiled and looked down at his pup. _"Vhat about you?"_

Jennette looked up at him. "Me?"

He nodded. _"Vhat_ _are you going to be?"_

"Huh," she placed a finger to her chin. "I haven't really thought about dressing up. Usually every Halloween, I just gae tae door tae door with the other kids of town and get candy. It was pretty easy tae get candy and food sometimes, because nae one thought I was really ae homeless girl and thought I just dressing up like all the other kids. They thought I dress as ae hobo every year for Halloween, they even said I smelt like one tae. That usually gets me extra candy."

They all stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, you poor thing." Seras cooed, petting her hair.

Jennette still looked confuse but let Seras pet her.

"You definitely need to go as something else then a hobo, even if you weren't trying to be one in the first place." Stated Jason.

"You could go as a princess." Seras squealed.

"Nein! She needs to be scary; you're supposed to be a scary monster on Halloween!" Schrödinger protested.

"You mean other than being a real werewolf." Jason said drily.

He didn't comment on that.

"I don't know." The younger werewolf shrugged. "I'm not really ae princess type. But I'll think something good for tomorrow when we gae trick-or-treating. Now, if ye all excuse me I'm going tae gae finish my game and let ye two boys bicker."

"We're not bickering." They said in union.

But Jennette just grinned and stood up from her stop and trotted out the door. "See ya at dinner!" and disappeared into the dark hall.

"Why are you so determined to go trick-or-treating?" the younger vampire asked.

The boy huffed, crossing his arms glared at Hans behind him. "Because I vas never allowed to."

Hans resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _"Ve vere in Millennium, zings vere different zen. Ve all veren't allowed to leave on our own vhenever ve vish."_

Schrödinger grumbled a few things under his breath that the ex-Captain heard, smiling a little.

"Do I really have to go trick-or-treating tomorrow?" Jason whined once more.

"Ja!" suddenly, Schrödinger was right in his face with a scary expression. "I've never done anything on Halloween zat I wanted, I've never vent out trick-or-treating, I've never got to dress up und go out! Und now, finally after all these years I haff ze chances und zere is no vay I'm going to lose zis! So you are coming vith me und Jenny tomorrow, vhether you like it or not! Und if I don't see you in a costume tomorrow night to leave vith us, zere vill be hell to pay." With that all said, he disappeared, leaving a shock Jason behind, and a surprise Hans and Seras.

Once the shock past at how scary the kid can be, the younger vampire groaned and got up from the floor. "I guess I better find a costume."

"Do you need help?" Seras asked, watching him go.

"No." he replied and left the room, just leaving Seras and Hans all alone.

"Well," Seras started, looking up to man beside her, "something tells me that they're in for a rough Halloween tomorrow."

Hans grunted in agreement, pulling her into his lap in one quick movement, surprising Seras as she let out a startled yelp. But once she realized what he was doing, she settled into his lap comfortably, looking up to him with a smile.

"So speaking of tomorrow, what are we doing?"

He looked down at her, smiling faintly with a tilt of the head. _"Nothing much."_

"Do I need to dress up for Halloween too?"

'_Of course."_

"We're not going trick-or-treating too, are we?"

He laughed in her head, pulling her closer to him and planted a kiss on top of her head. _"I zink it's safe to safe ve are both too old for trick-or-treating."_

She giggled. "Good to know. But it might be fun to relive a small part of my childhood, going door to door and collecting candy."

"_If you vant, ve can go vith them."_ He offered.

She turned her head and gave him a look. "Are you crazy, it's going to be a disaster with them!"

He snorted and laughed once more inside her mind. _"True, true, I don't really vant to be around zat vhen it happens."_

"But do you think we should?" she bit her bottom lip, "They're still kids after all."

"_Ja, but zey're kids vith monstrous strength, speed, and healing abilities zough. Hardly normal if you asked me."_

She smiled up at him. "I guess that's true. It would be kind of stupid if anyone tried to pick on them."

He smiled back down at her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

(B R E A K)

Jennette stared at the TV screen, bored, as the ending credits to _Batman: Arkham Asylum_ rolled out on the screen, after she beaten the Titan Joker. Now that her game was over, she started to think of ideas for her costumes for tomorrow. She supposes she could go with Seras's idea, go as a princess. But that idea wasn't her style, as she said before. She was raised on the streets at a very young age, stealing what she needed and avoiding the law as she did so. So being a princess that was rich and had a glories life didn't really appeal to her.

But a princess wasn't the only thing she could be. She could be one of those cowboys she saw in that movie she the boys watched two weeks ago. Or maybe she could go as the classic Halloween costume. A giant pumpkin! But where would she get a pumpkin costume? Perhaps, maybe a witch? She ran her hand through her black curled hair; she's got the right coloring. There were some old trunks of clothes down here in one of the rooms; she could find something to put together for a witch.

"You know," Jennette jumped a bit, startled at the fact someone was behind her and she didn't even hear them coming. Whipping her head around, Jennette saw that it was just Alucard, sitting on the couch behind as she sat on the floor. "I'm not a comic book… person, but if someone had to ask me who was my favorite superhero, from a comic book series, I would have to say Batman."

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

Alucard merely shrugged, looking to the menu of the game on the screen. "Not sure. Perhaps he is just a man, a mere human that manages to grasp onto his sanity as he fights criminals that are insane and far stronger then he is, a human that fears nothing and has become fear itself, striking terror that the monsters that think they are the fear. Not to mention he's taken a vow to never kill, kind of stupid if you ask me, but respectful."

"Aye, he is pretty cool hero."

"Better than that boy-scout dressed in blue and red underwear."

The werewolf snorted. "Aye." She agreed. "But I think ye just like him because he's taken on the coat of ae bat."

Alucard just smirked in response.

"Sae," she paused for a moment, "Have anything planned for Halloween, tomorrow?"

He shrugged lazily. "Not much, just the same old thing every year is all, with my master."

"Schrödinger, Jason, and I are going trick-or-treating tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun."

"Aye, but I don't know what tae dress up as. This is the first time I actually get tae dress up for Halloween. Seras suggested I could gae as ae princess but I don't think that's me."

"A costume, huh?" Then, a large mischievous smirk spread across his face. "I have an idea."

(B R E A K)

"Brainsss… brainsss, me want brainsss…" Schrödinger moaned and groaned as he slowly walked, with a limp, towards Jason without stretched arms. "Brainsss…"

Seras held back a giggle as Schrödinger passed her, dressed in a zombie costume, with pale sickly green make up and torn shredded old dirty clothes. It was pretty cute; he even was acting like a real zombie. He was even now chewing on Jason's head when he reached him?

Jason's brow twitched with the kid's whole mouth around his head. Ugh! He can feel his drool seeping through his hair! "Get off my head!"

Schrödinger mumbled something, still trying to chew on Jason's head that sounded like. "But I'm a zombie."

"Get off his head, brat." Integra ordered.

The boy looked disappointed and did as he was told.

They were at the front entrance of the Hellsing manor, waiting for their third party member. Seras and Integra waited with them so they could see them off, in Integra case go over some rules.

"So, vhat do you all zink of mein costume?" the ex-Nazi asked.

"You look quiet gruesome, worse than a ghoul." Said Integra.

Schrödinger grinned, pleased at the comment. "So vhere's your costume already?" he whirled around to face Jason. Who was wearing a black suit that look to be from the late 1800s. He also had a little black eye liner under his eyes, or that could be the natural eye shadowing from him being a vampire and all.

Jason frowned. "I am in costume. I am Edger Allen Poe for your information."

He stared up at the older boy with a blank face. "Vho?"

"Edger Allen Poe, one of the world's greatest authors that ever lived, the master of horror stories?" Jason explained.

But he still didn't get it.

Seras stepped up beside Schrödinger, kneeling down a little. "He's the guy that wrote 'The Raven' poem."

"Oh! Ze Raven guy, vhy didn't you say so!" he paused for a moment, "Man, even on Halloween you're still a prude."

The younger vampire's eye started to twitch again.

"I think it's a wonderful costume, Jason. Edger Allen Poe is one of favorite authors since I was a little girl." Said Integra.

"Thank you, Sir." He smiled.

"You need something for your costume, or people von't get you're Ellen- Edger." Jason corrected.

"Ja, vhatever." He carried on. "But you need more, you need… Oh! I got it! Be right back." With that, he disappeared.

Jason stared at the stop Schrödinger was standing at a few moments ago before he turned to face Seras and Integra. "Should I be afraid?"

Before either woman could answer, Schrödinger suddenly reappeared in front of the younger vampire, holding a black object in his hands. With a large grin, he placed the black thing on Jason's shoulder and step back to get a good look at Jason.

"Zere! Now people vill know vho you are." He stated proudly.

Integra, Seras, and Jason stared at the thing on the his shoulder, not sure what to make of it really.

"Why is there a fake parrot on my shoulder?" Jason asked, feeling his brow twitching again.

"It's not a parrot, it's a raven!"

"This is a prop from a pirate costume. You just painted the parrot black to make it look like a raven, and poorly might I add."

"Nein it's not!"

"Alright, shut it you two!" Integra stepped in. "You're both beginning to give me a bloody headache."

"Sorry, ma'am." The younger vampire apologized.

Schrödinger grumbled something that sounded like an apology to.

"Now," Integra looked around. "Where is the she-wolf? She knows she's going with you, correct?"

"Ja, she does."

"I haven't seen Jennette since this morning now that I think about it." said Jason.

"She's probably doing the final touch ups on her costume." Said the older vampire. "She didn't really know what to be yesterday so she's probably running a little late."

"She better hurry." Schrödinger crossed his arms and pouted. Because the longer they waited here, the more time they waist that they could use for trick-or-treating.

"I'm here!"

The boys turned around to face Jennette, only to be pale in the face and scream at what they saw. Even Integra and Seras took a step back in shock but did not scream like the boys.

In the shadows, stood a figure, dressed in a black old robe that was a little torn at the hem and around the wrists. The robe had a large hood that covered most of the face, keeping it in the shadows. But the only thing you could see in the hood was a white face that looked a lot like a skull. And in their hand was a large old scythe with a long wicked blade that seemed to age a little over the years.

Taking a step forward, the hood was removed to reveal Jennette, hair pulled back into a tight high ponytail and face painted in black and white to look like a skull.

"Hey lads!" She greeted the boys.

Jason was the first to recover, still hold on to Schrödinger as the boy in returned still kept clinging to him. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack, dressing up like death itself!" he scowled.

She just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Jennette," Seras looked up and down her costume, with a nervous smile. "That's… an interesting costume you pick."

The dark haired girl looked down at herself. "You like? Alucard suggested this for me."

Now it made sense.

"Did he now?" Integra asked with a small frown.

"Aye." She nodded.

"The girl didn't know what to be this year. So I just merely pitched a few ideas to her." Just then, Alucard appeared out of the shadows, dressed in his normal regular red and black clothes. "I even did her make-up for her, too."

Seras groaned. "But the Grim Reaper, Master? Really?"

He just shrugged. "What about you, Police Girl? What are you supposed to be? It's not a very scary."

Seras huffed a bit. "I'm Queen Cleopatra, I'm not supposed to be scary, Master." She adjusted her black wing and her white dress.

"Alright, now that my little monsters have assembled it's time to go over the rules for." Sir Hellsing stepped toward to the Hellsing kids, putting on her I-don't-take-shit-and-you-better-listen-to-me-or-else face. "Rule number one, no eating humans."

The kids just gave her a 'duh' look. They know to never to do that anyway.

"Rule number two, keep a low profile. But since its Halloween it might be easier to do so."

Jennette and Schrödinger giggled.

"And rule number three, for the love of god stay out of trouble. But other than those three rules, have fun tonight."

"Yes sir." They said in union, saluting.

Jennette, Jason, and Schrödinger they left, Seras took their picture really quick and then soon send them on their way.

Once the kids were gone, Integra and Alucard left to spend their Halloween together, leaving Seras alone at the front door. She was waiting for Hans to show up so they can go out and spend their Halloween together. Of course she remained clueless for tonight activities since Hans was keeping it all a secret, to surprise her as he said. But she didn't mind, she was actually looking forward to it.

A minute later, Hans finally joined Seras at the front entrance, dressed as cowboy outlaw.

She giggled at his costume. "The lone ranger, huh?"

He smirked at her. _"A spoiled royal, huh?" _ he teased her back.

She laughed at that, looping her arm around his. "Come on, the kids have already left for the night, so let's go."

He kept smiling and led her out of the manor and out into the night of All Hallows Eve.

**Incase all of you haven't notice but I've been on a little Batman crazy lately. A mouth ago I bought _Batman: Arkham Asylum, _and oh my god! It's so much fun! I didn't think it would be that fun, you actually get to really be Batman with all the cool moves and gadgets. Am since I had so much fun I pre-ordered _Batman: Arkham City _from Best Buy. Because if you pre-order from them you get the playable Robin, a.k.a Tim Drake, my favorite Robin. So I had to have it, even it cost me almsot $70, shipping and all.**

**Anyways, I don't really have and ideas what Hans and Seras are going to do for their Halloween so pitch me some ideas you guys. But as for the Hellsing kids, I got that covered.**

**Please review!**

**P.S. The next part for my Halloween special will be up on Halloween Day.**


	18. Intermission: Halloween 2

**Oh god, my head hurts. I was doing so serious craming here people, making sure this thing gets posted on Halloween. A little late, but hey I did it!**

**Andways, this thing took a lot longer then I thought it would be to write. And when I realize how long tihs thing was, I was like 'Holy blue berry muffins, Batman! It's almost 10,000 words!' I din't think it would be that long. So I had to cut some things little short in this chapter, so sorry if some of this stuff seems rushed.**

**Part 2**

It was the perfect night for Halloween, the sky was clear, the air wasn't to freezing, the moon was full, and there were thousands of stars across the black sky. Yes, it was the perfect night to go out trick-or-treating for the Hellsing kids.

Since the invasion of Millennium about two years ago, London was still rebuilding and the population was still a little on the low side. So the kids had to go to one the farther towns, away from London, that manage to stay safe from the destruction of Millennium. And the closes town that was untouched was a thirty-five minute travel, in Jennette's wolf form. She was much fast than a car, which would take them nearly an hour and half to get to the town by car, or maybe two.

It was a bit of a thrill for both boys to ride on the back of a large black wolf, something about the wind whipping through their hair that just pumps the adrenalin through their veins. But when they reached the outskirts of the town they picked, they were both a little disappointed that the ride was over and slid off Jennette's back. Once they were off, Jennette morphed back into her human form, picking up her scythe off the ground and join the boys.

"Ye two alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jason answered, straightening out his costume that got a little ruffled from the trip over here.

"Zat vas fun!" Schrödinger stated.

Jennette giggled. "Glad ye enjoy the ride over, since none of us can drive, aye."

Jason turned to the town from where they stood at the forest's edge. They could see the stone walls that acted like a fence for a neighborhood that kept it divided from main road and the forest. With his vampire vision, Jason could see that the neighborhood they picked was already busy with kids dressed up for Halloween, collecting candy.

"How does it look?" Schrödinger asked form beside him.

The blonde vampire studied the place another moment before he answered. "Looks like a good place to start; it doesn't look like a place to attract trouble."

"Good," Jennette came and stood beside Jason. "The last thing we need is trouble tonight, we're supposed tae have fun."

"Ja!" the cat boy agreed, pulling out three pillow sacks from… somewhere in his jacket. "Time to get some candy!"

"Where did you get those?" Jason asked, eyeing light green one. "Is that my pillowcase?"

"Uh… nein."

Jason didn't look convinced. "Give me that." He snatched it from the kid and noticed the purple one. "Is that Jennette's two?"

"It is." She looked at it curiously.

"Hey, ve needed candy bags und your pillow cases vere ze only zing I could find at ze last minute." Schrödinger stated.

Jason glared at him for a moment, mumbling something under his breath and took Jennette's pillowcase and handed it to her. She took it with one hand and inspected it to conclude that it was indeed her pillowcase. She could see the violet flower design on the pillowcase.

"Are ve ready?" Schrödinger asked.

"I am." Said the werewolf.

"Let's just get this over with." Jason sighed, stepping out of the forest and heading towards the neighborhood with Schrödinger and Jennette in tow.

(B R E A K)

Like the kids, Hans and Seras had to leave London as well and head for one of the farthest cities that were untouched by the chaos that came from London. They went a little farther then the kids did, to the other side of England actually on the coast line. Hans was much faster than Jennette, not to mention more experience so it took them the same amount of time for them as the kids to reach their spot, decent size fisherman town.

Seras still remained oblivious to what they were doing tonight since Hans refuse to tell her anything, keeping the whole night to her as a surprise, as he said. But by the looks of the town when they arrived, there was a big old Halloween celebration going on. They stopped near the water edge, by the docks, where no one was around so Hans could morph back to his human form when Seras got off him. Readjusting his hat, Hans offered his arm to Seras, who gladly accepted it, and strolled out of the docks and to the festivities.

The whole place was decorated in autumn leafs, carved pumpkins, and other cute little Halloween trinkets that the blonde found adorable. There were hundreds and hundreds of people littered across the streets, dressed up from favorite movie characters, to the classic old Halloween costumes. There were activity everywhere they looked, games, haunted house, dance floors, and even a spooky tour of some the towns local hot spots of supernatural activity. It had everything you could ever imagine to do on Halloween.

She looked up to the wolf with a smile. "This was is what you had planned, huh?"

He just smiled.

She giggled, looking around. "How did you find this place?" she asked.

"_I vas out on one of my portals last veek; I found a stray flier in ze woods zat zis town vas doing a festival for Halloween. So I zought it vould be fun for ze two of us to come here. Zis vay you can pick anything you vant to do on Halloween." _He asked.

"So I get to pick what we get to do tonight?"

"_Zat's right."_

Her smile only grew bigger from hearing that. "Well, I've always wanted to take a haunted tour on Halloween. After all, this is the day of the dead when the departed return to the earth for one night."

"_Zen a haunted tour it is."_ With a gentle tug on her arm, Hans led the way to where the haunted tours were being held and got two tickets for the both of them.

(B R E A K)

"Alight, we're here. Pick a house now, brat." Jason said dully to Schrödinger.

The Hellsing kids stood in the middle of the road of the neighborhood, watching all the other kids running around them as they moved from house to house. Schrödinger was in awe by all the spooky looking houses and all the other kids of all ages running about. It's just as he imagined it would be, and more. Ever since the birth of his creation, the discovery of Halloween, he's been dreaming of this moment his whole life. To go out into the night, dressed up whatever he wishes and trick-or-treating like all the other kids. And now his dream has finally come true.

Still a little overwhelmed at the fact he was finally out on Halloween, he almost didn't hear what Jason said. He inspected the first four houses closest to them, debating over which one looked the most promising. After three minutes of debating, he finally picked one.

"There!" He pointed to a nice large two level house, with a front entrance decorated with pumpkin lights, little ghosts, and a bunch of cobwebs with little and big spiders in it.

Schrödinger skipped to his chosen house, with Jennette and Jason slowly following behind. They passed three little kids on the brick steps, running by as they giggled and laughed as they headed to their next destination. Schrödinger was grinning widely as they finally reached the front door, overly thrilled that this was their first house for their long night ahead. The two teens reached the front door as Schrödinger rang the doorbell and stood center in front of the door, with Jason and Jennette standing behind him on either side. The door opened to reveal a housewife that looked to be in her forties, with a warm gentle smile and bowl of candy in her hand.

"Trick-or-treat!" Schrödinger and Jennette said with smile while Jason grumbled, looking a little nervous of doing this.

"Oh, what great costumes." The house wife said, place candy in their pillow cases. "A scary zombie, the Grim Reaper himself, and… huh." She looked Jason from head to toe, "Um, a gothic pirate?"

Jennette and Schrödinger held back their snickers, while Jason's brow began to twitch, what seem like the tenth time tonight. "I'm Eger Allen Poe." He told her.

"But then why do you have a black parrot on your shoulder?" she asked.

At that pointed, the vampire resisted the urge to bash his head through a brick wall.

(B R E A K)

The haunted tour wasn't as scary as Seras thought it would, but it was quiet interesting and still a little bit spooky she suppose. At the moment, the tour group gathered down at the beach, standing a few feet away from a high cliff above them. Their tour guide was telling them a story of a young maiden that once use to live in the town and how her beloved was force to leave her for war. So she waited and waited for her love to return on the ship he left on, and would stand at the edge of the cliff to see any sign of him or his ship. But one day, as she waited, the edge of the cliff suddenly weakens and gave out where she stood and she plummeted to her death. Now, to this day, they say that her ghost still waits at the cliff, for her love to finally return back to her. And on some nights, if you listen carefully you can hear her weeping for her lost love that has yet to return home. It was all a very interesting story, if not sad.

She enjoyed the tour overall and was sure it would have been a lot better if this jerk in their group would stop looking at her like that! During the whole thing, there was this one guy about Seras's age, or a little older, dressed in Roman robes and armor that was taking the same tour as them. She ignored him during the whole tour, trying to focus on what their guide's words as she was trying to explain about the old home that the maiden use to live in with her love. But as the minutes went by, it began to be harder and harder to ignore him, especially when he was no slowly inching towards her every time the group moved. And when he started to get to close for comfort, she shifted closer to Hans until she was pressed up against his side. Hans didn't notice the other man and simply wrapped an arm around her when he felt her pressed up against. He just figured she wanted him to hold her. The blonde was happy that he did that and wrapped both her arms around his waist, hoping that the creep would get message and leave her. But he didn't.

As soon as the tour was over and they were back in the main street of the town, Seras immediately grabbed the werewolf's hand and dragged him off to where the food area was before the creep notice her leaving. Yes, you're wondering why a vampire is heading for food when she couldn't eat any of it. Well, she wasn't really thinking and was just focusing on getting away from the guy before he could somehow corner her without Hans. Thankfully Hans never protested and just let her drag him off to where ever she wanted to go to; though he was a little curious to see where she took him and raised an eyebrow down at her.

"_You vant to eat? Can you even eat?" _he asked through thought.

"Well… not really, but I just wanted to see all the Halloween treats they had to offer. Besides, I'm sure you're starving, Mr. Wolf." She teased a little at the end.

He smiled faintly after her and looked at all the Halloween food as the aroma of the freshly baked goodies filled his sense. _"I suppose I'm a little hungry, just don't know vhat to eat."_

The blonde nodded in agreement, there was a lot options they had here tonight. If she was still alive and able to eat normal human food, she would have a hard time picking herself. There were caramel apples, kettle corn, fresh baked seasoning pumpkin seeds, cupcakes that looked like little pumpkins, hotdogs, and so much more. It was impossible to pick!

"_Any suggestions?" _

She made a small 'hmm' sound, looking around until her eyes focused on the caramel apples over by the peanut stand. Those were her favorite treats on Halloween and always loved to make them with her mother and father during October.

"If you have a sweet tooth, I'd say the caramel apples." She told him with a smile.

"_Ze apples it is zen."_

(B R E A K)

It's only been a half an hour later and already the Hellsing kids has hit more then half the neighborhood already. Schrödinger was just giddy all over as he kept staring inside his sack with all the candy he's gathered. The night was going surprisingly well for them so far. They manage not to break any of Integra's rules (the first one wasn't hard to break since they vow to never eat a human) and avoid any trouble that could come their way.

For now.

"This looks like the last street, lads." said Jennette.

Jason nodded. "After we're done with this neighborhood we'll head home."

"Nein! Ze night is just beginning for us!" Schrödinger protested. "Zere are still plenty of houses out zere zat ve haff not yet to visit!"

"You've already trick-or-treated through a neighborhood, you dressed up like you wanted to, and you got a bunch of candy already. We did the Halloween thing, so it's about time to go home; it's starting to get late."

"Nein! Zere is still more for us to do. Und vhat do you mean it's getting late? Ve're all nocturnal!"

"He's got ae point." Said Jennette.

Jason huffed. "Fine. We'll go do another neighborhood after this, but no more! Understood."

The cat boy grinned with a nod and took off to the first house on this street.

Jennette placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Let the lad have his fun. He doesn't get the chance tae dae normal stuff like other kids, none of us dae."

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "I'm just not use to this, I feel a little out of place."

"That's understandable. We've all been denied ae childhood."

"You know it's kind of freaky how you sound so wise like that when you're still in your teens. It's unnatural."

She just grinned in response.

Fifteen minutes later, they left the last house, bags half full of candy, and ready to move on to their next destination. Where ever that is.

They retuned back to the forest unnoticed to the parents of the other trick-or-treaters, where Jennette transformed into a large black wolf and took off with the boys on her back. She didn't run as fast as before, going a little slower this time so that she could find a nice play for their next trick-or-treating. It didn't take long for her to find a nice place twenty miles away from the neighborhood they were at a moment ago. Jennette stopped at a nice little park near neighborhood that looked to be deserted, a perfect chance for her to hide behind a couple of trees and transform back to herself.

"Let's go, we'll do this neighborhood and then head home. Maybe we'll a few horror movies if it isn't too late." Said Jason

"That sounds like fun, I haven't really seen many horror movies, if not any." said Jennette.

"Come on! I vant more candy!" Schrödinger whined, tugging on both of Jennette and Jason's sleeve.

"Alright, alright, we're coming laddie."

The park was covered in shadows, hundreds if not thousands of them, covering every inch of the park in darkness. To many, the park would be a scary place to travel though at night. To dark, to cold, and the chances of muggers hiding out in the bushes to rob a single pass byer by themselves were high. But to Jason, Schrödinger, and Jennette, it was a pleasant walk through the park.

The streetlights of the neighborhood soon came into view as they got closer to one of the entrances of the park, one that sat across the street from the neighborhood they were heading to. But as thy got closer, they heard a strange ruckus up ahead.

Speeding up, they found a large group of teenage boys picking on a pale brown haired boy their age with two girls staying close by.

"Leave my brother alone." Cried the little girl with brown hair, dressed up as a princess while hiding behind an older girl.

But they ignored her cries and focused on her big brother, shoving he down to the ground.

The older red headed girl kept the little girl behind her, trying to shield her as best she could from the bullies, glaring at them. "Don't you guys have anything better to do then pick on poor defenseless kids."

One of the bullies laughed. "Look fellas, his little girlfriend thinks we're wasting our time with them."

"Maybe we should give her a little attention then." Said another.

"No!" cried the boy. "Leave her alone."

The Hellsing kids watched from afar, staying in the shadows, as bullies started to get a little more violent with the boy.

"We should dae something." said Jennettte, turning to Jason. "We can't let the lad get hurt, or worse."

"I agree." Jason never took his eyes off the fight.

Schrödinger frowned in pity at the kid, as one guy, twice the poor boy's size, began to beat him. They needed to think of something fast without revealing themselves for being real monsters.

And that's when an idea stuck him.

"Jenny." He whispered to the wolf, tugging on her sleeve.

Blinking, Jennette looked down once she realized that someone was calling her. Schrödinger gestured for her to come closer to him, wanting to whisper something to her. Kneeling down, Schrödinger step a little closer and whispered something in her ear, but keeping his voice low so Jason didn't hear what he had cooking.

"You got it?" he asked.

"Got it." She nodded.

"Got what?" Jason asked curiously. Wondering what the cat boy was planning.

Schrödinger just grinned up at him. "You'll just haff to vait und see." With that, he skipped out of their hiding place and head to where all the commotion was.

"Schrödinger, wait!" Jason let out a low hiss so that the group wouldn't hear him. "Come back here."

But he ignored the vampire and kept skipping towards the group until he was only ten feet away from them.

He watched for a moment, as the fight was just starting to take an ugly turn when he intervened. "Hey!"

The biggest bully of the group, the one that was about to deliver a punch to the boy's face, stopped and looked over to Schrödinger with the other four bullies, as well as the boy, the girl and the little girl.

Schrödinger smile brightly at them all, waving his hand. "Guten tag! Nice night, huh?"

"Scram kid, or you're next." Barked the shortest bully.

But Schrödinger remained where he stood, smiling all the same. "You know, it's not nice to pick on people. Bad zings happen to bad people vhen zey pick on good people."

That's when they saw a large dark form emerge from the shadows behind Schrödinger. It moved quickly, swiftly, and quietly until it was only but a few inches Schrödinger. A few more steps and the large figure came into the light to reveal a cloak figure that looked oddly like the Grim Reaper. With another step, the Reaper raised its scythe and swung it right at the boy.

Blood flew everywhere as the body fell to its knees and hit the ground with a sickening squish sound. His head rolled away from the group, into the bushes while leaving a bloody trail behind, some of the blood splatted across one of the older boys' face, while some got blood on their clothes. For a split second, no moved and just stared in horror until someone screamed while several others followed. The bullies then quickly left the scene and ran off, leaving their frighten prey behind that just kept staring at the scene in horror.

"What the bloody hell." Jason suddenly appeared from out of their hiding place, "That's what he came up with? And that thing is real?" Jason pointed the scythe in Jennette's hand.

The girl blinked at him, pulling her hood down, "Uh, yeah. Alucard gave it tae me. Was it not supposed tae be? It goes with the costume after all."

He stared at her bit, "Of course he did." Why would Alucard give anyone a fake weapon in the first place.

"Vell I didn't know it vas real, I zought it vas fake." Schrödinger then suddenly appeared at the vampire's side, in one piece. "I didn't tell you to cut my head off Jenny, but ze plan vorked none ze less so it's all good."

A loud nervous cough caught the trio's attention as they turned and looked to the small group they just saved from the bullies. The beaten boy stood in front of Jason and the others, while two girls stood behind him.

"Umm… thanks for the help, I guess." said the boy.

"You guys were really scary." The little princess squeaked behind the older girl's leg.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that, lassie." said Jennette. "Didn't mean tae scare you like that."

"It was all his idea anyway," Jason pointed to Schrödinger, "He's not very good at thinking his plans all the way through."

"Hey!" The cat boy yelled.

"Well, anyways thank you for helping us out there. A couple more minutes and I would be flattened like a pancake." Said the boy. "My name is Jordan, by the way."

"Jason."

"Jennette."

"Schrödinger."

"Schrödinger, huh." Said the girl beside Jordan. "That's an usual name."

"Ja, vell my father vas an 'usual' man." The boy smiled.

"This is my friend, Sharon and my little sister, Susie." Jordan introduced.

Sharon gave a wave in greeting as Susie stepped out from behind her and gave them a small 'Hello'.

"Cool, you're dressed up like a zombie too!" Schrödinger said in glee at Jordan.

Jordan was about Jennette's age, sixteen, with brown eyes, and long light brown shaggy hair that just stopped at an inch from his shoulders. He wore a black ski hat with fake blood on it and a bullet hole in it, looking light he was shot in the head. His cloths were normal, jeans and a sweater covered in fake blood.

Jordan laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks, but you're zombie outfit puts mine to shame."

"His is better than mine, I got lazy this year I think." said Sharon, who spoke in a deep Australian accent.

Her long wavy red hair was pulled into a low loose ponytail, leaving her bangs free to over her face. Her face was painted in light green make-up, not a sickly green, more as a faded light green, with some green eyeliner make-up to bring out her dark large eyes. She had three lines on either side of her neck, giving her the look as if she had gills. Like Jordan, her cloths were normal to with just a pair of jeans and a sweater. Only instead of being covered in blood, she had a fake fin attracted to her back.

"I think it looks great." said the werewolf. "Ye're a… fish?"

"Actually I was trying to go for a sea monster look." Sharon corrected.

"But I'm a princess!" Jordan's little nine years old sister, Susie, stated as she stepped out from behind Sharon once more, showing off her Cinderella costume.

"Oh my, ye sure are ae pretty little princess, aren't you lassie." Jennette smiled down at her.

"So what happen to you to get those jerks to come after you?" Jason asked Jordan.

The boy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing actually, I know those guys from school and they're really big as- I mean jerks." He quickly corrected himself when he remembered his little sister present with them. "And they just don't like me at all."

"I could have just taken Susie trick-or-treating by myself; you didn't have to come to. You know those jerks would have found you eventually and beaten you to a pulp." Sharon scolded Jordan, not looking to happy.

"Susie's my sister, it won't be far to have you to waste your whole Halloween by taking her out for me."

"But that didn't stop me, did it. I'm here with you right now and they've still beaten you up. And there is a good chance they could come back and finish the job."

"No they won't, they looked pretty scared from what they saw. And I-"

"They will still come back! They always do."

"Uh, might I make ae suggestion?" The two humans stopped and looked over to Jennette. "If ye lads are having trouble with those bullies, why don't we tag along with you ae little bit, until we're finished trick-or-treating in this neighborhood."

"Jennette." Jason rounded on her, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He kept his voice low enough for her sharp hearing to just pick up easily. "They're human and we're… not."

"Aye, but Jason, we can't leave them alone in case something does happen tae them like before. Dae ye really want the lad tae get pummeled tae ae pulp in front of his little sister? Do you really what that kind of acting in front of her at that age? Do you know what could happen to a kid at that young? They need help." She gave him a pleading look.

"I vas five years old vhen I vitness a person being slaughtered right before me." Schrödinger spoke up.

"That's because there is already a whole bunch of wrongs with you." said Jaosn.

"And ye didn't really have much of ae choice then either." Jennette added.

Schrödinger crossed his arms and pouted in response.

"Come on Jason, it's only for tonight. I'm not suggesting to do a whole week or anything." The wolf turned back to vampire.

Jason didn't budge at first, thinking it over as he cast a quick small glance at the three humans.

Finally he sighed in defeat. "Fine, just for tonight. Let's not get into the habit of this; I don't need Integra to have my head after this."

Jennette and Schrödinger just grinned at him and turned back to Jordan, Sharon, and Susie.

"What dae you lads say? Is it already we tag along with ye all?" the wolf asked.

"Actually that would be great." Sharon answered before Jordan could reply.

"Yeah, okay. You won't mind them joining us, would you Susie?" the older zombie asked his little sister.

Susie shook her head, smiling brightly as she was now starting to warm up to Jason and the others. "It's okay with me. But I have a question though."

"What's that sweetie?" the red head asked.

Susie stepped forward and looked up to Jason with curiosity. "Why do you have a painted parrot on your shoulder?"

(B R E A K)

Three caramel apples, a kettle corn bag, five hot dogs, two pumpkin bread muffins, and a chocolate cupcake later, Seras and Hans moved on to the haunted house after the werewolf engulfed all that food. Seras didn't know why it surprised her to see him eat all that, werewolves do have large appetites after, and every once in a while she would over hear Sir Integra complaining about their grocery bill being so high, but it did. But it was probably the fact he engulfed so much sugar that he wasn't sick from it.

They headed to the large haunted house to see if this place could actually scare two real monsters. Being a real vampire and a real werewolf, nothing really seems to frighten them since they were the creatures of the night themselves. But hey, it was worth a shot to see if it can, plus haunted houses were like a Halloween tradition that you had to do.

The house was indeed spooky but not terrifying in the blonde's opinion. If Millennium didn't happen and if she was still a human then she would have found this place quite scary. But this was all for fun, scared or not, she just wanted to experience a haunted house on Halloween night.

So far, three people dressed in spooky costumes jumped out of the shadows, a large fake spider dropped in front of Seras, (making her squeak in surprise since she hated spiders) and sprayed with silly string that was supposed to pass as guts ( or was it spider webs?) Other than the spider incident, Seras didn't find the place very terrifying as she expected. Also, why should she be afraid when she's got her man with her, her wolfman that is.

They came to a room full of funhouse mirrors, the last thing in the haunted house before heading towards the exit. Seeing the thousands of the mirrors around, the blonde vampire was thrilled to see the mirrors for she couldn't remember the last time she actually saw a funhouse mirror before. She faintly remember, when she was little long ago, when a circus came to London her parents took her to it and went into a funhouse that was filled with mirrors that showed her reflection in silly forms, and she loved it!

Leaving Hans's side, she rushed over to the first mirror, seeing her reflection as a very tall skinny figure, looking like a twig. Hans smiled at her and childlike glee and moved over to the other mirrors behind Seras. He's never really experience these funhouse mirrors before but they sounded like fun.

Moving from mirror to mirror, Seras giggled at each reflection that took on a new shape and form that made her want to laugh. But moving from each different mirror, she went deeper into the maze of glass, leaving Hans behind without even realizing it. It was only when she came to a dead end that she found she was alone now and Hans was nowhere in sight, just her own silly reflections.

"Hans?" she called out to him, keeping her mind open to the werewolf.

But there was nothing, no familiar presser in her mind that always signals to her when another mind has entered her head.

"Hans?" she called again but there was still nothing.

Perhaps he was already outside, waiting for her, she reasoned. It would explain why he has yet to answer her when she's already called him twice. So she began to weave around the mirror maze until she found the exit of the haunted house. It was only when she took four steps forward that she sensed a presence behind her and a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little in surprise, swatting the hand away from her shoulder and whirled around toe t owner of the hand.

To her disappointment, it was the Roman guy from the tour, the one that gave her the creeps.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a scary place like, especially without protection?" said the Roman.

"I'm quite fine thank you," she took a step back from him, "And I did not come here alone, I'm here with someone. I just… lost track of him." Where was that big dumb mutt of hers when she really needed him!

"Well, since you lost 'track' of your companion, perhaps I can join you for the rest of this lovely evening?"

"Uh, no thank you. I should really go and find him, I pretty sure he's waiting outside for me."

"Oh come now," he stepped forward and forcefully took Seras's arm in his. "Caesar won't let his Queen be escorted alone without him, won't he?"

Seras never got the chance to answer; he won't let her, and pulled her towards the exit. She didn't really protest too much since that's where she planned on heading to anyway. But once they were outside, she was splitting. Sadly, this also sends the wrong signal to the guy, too. So as soon as they were out, the blonde tried to make a hasty retreat but was pulled back by the man that held her arm captive.

"Hey, where is the rush, my queen? The night has just begun for us." He said with a charming smile on his face, of course that smile did nothing for her.

"Look, I'm just not interested. I have a boyfriend and-"

"Oh come, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"It's not him I'm afraid that will be hurt."

"Come on, let me buy you a drink and we can really get this night started."

At this point, the Roman failed to notice a large shadow looming over him from behind until he felt a tap on his shoulder. The man turned around, finally letting Seras's arm go, to be greeted with the face of an angry werewolf. At the sight of Hans, the man began to coward in fear before Hans, whose eyes were glowing gold. For a long while, the werewolf said nothing and did nothing, making the man very nervous because of this. He didn't know if he was going to do anything to him or was just going to keep standing there and glare at him. Not taking any chances, the Roman slowly step back and took off into the crowd, not looking back once.

Once the Roman was gone, Seras let out a sigh of relief and looked to Hans with a large smile before she threw herself at him. "My hero!" she cried out.

Hans stumbled back a little bit but caught his footing as he wrapped his arms around her. _"Vhen I could find you I figured you vere out here vaiting for me, didn't know you vere taken hostage."_

She giggled in respond and gave him big kiss that he happily returned.

"So," Seras said when she pulled back to look at him. "What shall we do next? You're pick."

The werewolf was silent for a moment, thinking as he looked around at his options. His gaze soon settled on the graveyard that was by a large church, less than fifty feet away from where they stood. A sly smirk appeared across his face as an idea hit him.

"_Zere is something zat I've always vant to do on Halloween, especially vith you." _He told her.

A little lost as where he was going with this, Seras followed his gaze to the graveyard and instantly understood what he meant.

"Oh no, I'm not doing it in a graveyard. That's… that's…"

"_Vhat, not normal? Ve're not normal mein Fraulein, far from it. Und don't tell me you haff not fantasy it before." _

She blushed. "S-Still…"

"_You said I get to pick anything I vant to do, right?"_

Shoot! She did say that. It was his call on what they got to do next since they've done everything she wanted to do so far.

Looking to the graveyard once more, she let out a defeated sigh and looked to Hans. "Okay."

He grinned in response, picking her up in his arms and took off for the graveyard with super speed so no one saw where they were heading to.

(B R E A K)

An hour later, and Jason finally ditching the parrot, (he still didn't know why he still had it) the group of teens were wrapping up their tick-or-treating. The bullies that were picking on Jordan never showed up again, actually they seem to be staying clear of him and his new found friends, thanks to the scary stunt that Jennette and Schrödinger pulled. As much as Jason hated to admit it but he was having fun with their new found friends, real friends that are mortal and not monsters. For the Hellsing kids it was hard to make any friends outside of the organization, let alone around their 'age'. Not when they were all nocturnal and that their boss was on strict lady that wouldn't let them do anything fun on their free time. That and they were all pretty sure that Alucard would find a way to mess up any new friendship of theirs by scaring off their friends. He gets a real kick for doing that kind of stuff. But if was nice for them, to have normal friends and to actually feel normal for one night then the supernatural monsters that they were.

"Okay Susie, a few more houses and then it's time to go home, it's getting late and I've already let you stay up way past your bedtime." said Jordan.

Susie pouted. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, mom is probably going to have my head when we get back. I don't want to make her angrier by coming home past midnight." He told her.

"But you've got a lot of candy tonight, Susie." said Sharon.

"Aye, more then I enough I would say." Jennette agreed, "at least for me and the lads for sure."

"But I don't want to go home, Jordy." Susie whined. "I want to stay with them" she gestured to Jason, Schrödinger, and Jennette.

"They probably need to go home soon too, Susie." said Jordan.

"Not really, ve-" Jason quickly covered the cat boy's mouth. "Yes, it's getting late and we need to head home as well. But we'll stay until we finish the last few houses with you." said Jason.

The princess pouted, crossing her arms. "Okay."

"Before we move on to the rest of the houses let's rest for a moment, my feet are staring to kill me." said the red head.

"I suppose we could all use a rest for a movement, we've been on the move nonstop." The vampire advised.

So the kids stopped at a single park bench, sitting alone under a large oak tree. The last part of their trick-or-treating for the night in this neighborhood was on the other side of the park where Jason and the others met Jordan his group. The neighborhoods were the same just split by a large park that kept them separated, so it just seems like they were two different areas.

The girls sat down on the bench while boys had to look for some other way to rest.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight." said Sharon.

"Aye that it does." Jennette leaned back and soaked up the moon's light, letting its energy flow through her, making her stronger.

Susie sat at the end of the bench by Sharon, kicking her feet with a bit of a grumpy look on her face. She didn't want to sit around, she want to go get more candy. She ate a few pieces of candy without her brother or Sharon knowing, she wasn't supposed to eat sweets this late. But the sugar was already running though her system, making her a little bouncy.

Not able to hold still, Susie jumped off her seat and turned to her brother, who was sitting on the ground beside her. "I'm going to walk around, I don't want to sit."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Susie. It's not safe for you to wonder about by yourself this late." said Jordan.

"I promise not to go too far, and I'll stay really close so you can see me all the time. Please." She pleaded to him with large eyes that looked to be filled with unshed tears.

"Ah, not the face! Oh alright, you can go. But stay close to where I can see you." He caved.

She smiled brightly and jumped off her seat and walked off.

"She's pretty cute." Jason commented to Jordan.

"Yeah but she has her bratty moments though." He smiled. "What about you, any siblings?"

"Well…" the blonde vampire looked over to Jennette and Schrödinger. "I have a sister and little brother, my sisters a year younger than me."

"It kind of sucks being the eldest sibling, doesn't it."

"It defiantly does."

"Schrödinger, lad. Don't eat yer candy now, wait until we get home." Jennette frowned at the kid.

"But it's so much chocolate." Schrödinger said with a dreamy water star at his bag. "Cannot… resist… ze chocolaty… goodness."

"Ye have nae will power" Jennette sighed.

"Do any of us do when it comes to candy?" said Sharon.

The wolf snorted before letting out a light laugh. "Nae, suppose not." She then suddenly tensed.

Sharon noticed this. "What's wrong?"

Jennette didn't answer; her eyes narrowed as she stood up and looked around.

Jason also noticed something was up and looked at her, suspiciously, and stood up to stand beside her. "What's up?" he asked.

Her face was hidden by the hood of her cloak so he couldn't see her face as she still looked about. So when she was did turn to look at him, Jason was a little surprise to see that her emerald eyes were now glowing gold as her face showed evidence of her transformation starting to begin. "We're not alone."

(B R E A K)

Susie walked around endless circles in the park, being sure to keep in sight like her brother asked her to. But it was hard since she wanted to wonder off and do a little exploring. Of course she's been in this park a thousand times already and knew every inch of it from head to toe, but she's never really been in the park during the night and everything seems so different, how can she not go exploring? Looking back at her brother and his friends she noticed that he wasn't looking at her but talking to the blonde boy named Jason instead.

It won't hurt if she left for one second, her brother won't notice and she would be back before he did. So following her impulse, she left.

Everything was so dark under the shadows of the trees, making it difficult to tell where Susie was in the park exactly but not so hard that she didn't know where her brother and her friends were at. She can still easily find her way back to them. But overall the park had a spooky feel to it that Susie did feel a little nervous but not so scared.

Skipping under the trees, humming a little tune to herself, Susie circled around the large oaks with her arms spread wide apart as if she were flying. Circling around the third tree, she heard a low faint groan that was soon followed by a faint moan. She stopped in her tracks and looked around her, curious to where the groan could have come from. A few seconds later she heard it again only this time a little louder and closer. But no matter where she looked within the darkness she couldn't find the source.

Silent footsteps slowly approached Susie from behind, who was completely unaware of the approaching figure behind her. But when another groan came, this one right behind her, she froze up and slowly turned around, clenching her fist into her dress as she looked up.

And then she screamed.

(B R E A K)

"That sounds like Susie!" Jordan quickly rushed up to his feet, along with Sharon and Schrödinger. "She's in trouble.

Jason and Jennette shared a look, opening their minds to each other for a private conversation. It only took a single nod from Jason before Jennette took off to where Susie's scream came from, while the others quickly followed behind.

It didn't take long for Jennette to find Susie, her scent was still fresh and wasn't too far away either. But when she found the little girl, Jennette was horrified to find that Susie was cornered to a tree with a ghoul limping its way right to her!

The ghoul's eyes glowed like the moon as its arms stretched out, ready to snatch up its pray once it's in its reach.

Susie was terrified beyond belief, terrified at what could happen once she was within the monster's reach. And it was only four steps away until it finally did snatch her up.

But Jennette didn't give it the chance.

In one single movement, the werewolf was right on the ghoul, grabbing it's skull with her hand and smashed it hard to the nearest tree, crushing it to pieces, causing the tree itself to crack from the impact. The corpse slid down the tree, falling to the ground as blood spilled everywhere and remnants of its brain stained the trunk. It was more horrible then what Susie has ever seen in any horror film.

"Susie!"

Jordan and Sharon rushed over to the frighten little girl, still quiet shaken up by the ghoul. At the sight of her big brother, she threw herself into his arms and cried.

Jason and Schrödinger passed the three humans and came to stand by Jennette and inspect the dead ghoul.

"A ghoul? Vhat's it doing out here?" asked the ex-Nazi.

"Don't know but I'm glad that I heard Susie scream, though. If I didn't then the poor little lassie would have been its next meal." Said Jennette.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "If there is a ghoul running around then there must be a vampire not too far. And if there is a vampire running around here then there is a good chance there are more ghouls.

"If that's true, the streets are filled with children that could come across any one of them." Jennette frowned at the realization.

The older blonde nodded. "I'm afraid our trick-or-treating has been cut short, Schrödinger."

The kid shrugged like it was no big deal. "Eh, it's okay. At least I got to do it and get a lot of candy."

"You killed it."

The three teen monsters froze and slowly turned around to face the three humans. Jordan cradle Susie in his arms as the little girl pointed at Jennette in wonderment than fear as they half expected.

"She killed it with her bare hands." said Susie.

"Is that true?" Sharon asked.

Oh crap! How are they going to explain this to them? They surely couldn't out right tell them that they were monsters, the very same monsters like the ones that attacked London. For a split second, Jason, Jennette, and Schrödinger panicked, looking at each other for an explanation to give.

"Well…" Jason began to explain when Jennette's sharp hearing picked up more groans coming their way.

"It's not over yet." She said to no one in particular.

It was long when more ghouls appeared out from the darkness, surrounding them like a pack of wolves, only in slow motion. And the leader of the pack was a tall think pale man dressed in black that looked to be in his forties. It didn't take a genius to guess he was the vampire; his glowing red eyes didn't help his case.

Instantly, the Hellsing kids formed a protective around the humans, putting themselves between the predators and the prey.

"Jory, what's going?" Susie whispered, feeling really scared now.

Jordan shifted her in his arms. "I don't know." But he did know that they were in a lot of deep shit.

The vampire looked at the children curiously before his eyes trained on the dead ghoul by the tree, and then looked back to the children.

"Who killed my ghoul, was it one of you?" he asked in a smooth voice.

Jason glared at him, ignoring his question, and instead focused on the number of ghouls around them. They were easily outnumbered but numbers mean very little to both Jason and Jennette, especially when it came to these weak creatures as ghouls. But things were now complicated, they had three humans they had to protect, not to mention not to try to expose their secret to them.

"_Schrödinger." _ Jason whispered to the kid's head through their minds. _"Take care of humans while Jennette deal with this sucker. I'm counting on you."_

The cat boy just nodded; eyeing every ghoul to be sure they didn't get to close, as he backed away to Jordan and the others and pulled them a little closer to a large oak that the ghouls were nowhere near.

Once they were out of the way, Jason focused on the vampire. "You've got a lot of never, roaming around this neighborhood when it's filled with innocent children with a pack of ghouls."

The vampire then let out a sicken smile at Jason's words. "But of course, it's the perfect time when there is so much young blood to feed on. I do love the taste of the innocence of a child."

Jennette' growled in response. "Ye bastard."

"We won't let you hurt anyone, you die here tonight." Jason stated.

At that, the man barked out a harsh laugh. "And who is going to stop me, mere children, mere human children?"

"Who said we were human?"

In a blink of an eye, Jennette disappeared and reappeared right in front of a group of ghouls on the left, sending one of their heads flying off with the hit of her elbow. Jason took Jennette's scythe and charged at the older vampire and swung the blade right at him, cutting off his arm. The vampire screamed in pain as blood flew and splatted across the ground.

At this point, there was no point in Jason and Jennette hiding themselves in front of their new friends, especially with their new friends in danger. So they just went all out on the enemy.

The Scott tore in ghoul after ghoul, slowly becoming the wolf she truly was under the moon's light, becoming stronger.

Jason continued to go after the older vampire, eyes glowing bright red from behind his glasses, fangs now expose to the man.

"I see. You are both of the supernatural as me." The man barely dodged the blade that was close to taking off his head. "But why attack your own kin? We are brothers of the dead, are we not?"

The blonde did not waver but growled in response as he send a powerful kick at the man's chest, sending him flying. Taking the handle of the scythe in both hands, Jason jumped to the air, bring the blade down to the vampire, aiming for his heart. But the vampire quickly rolled out of the way and quickly got back on his feet and away from Jason. Plucking the blade out of the earth, the blonde stood up and stared at the man with cold eyes.

"We may be vampires but are anything but brothers. I would never attack and kill innocent people, I refuse to feed upon them so carelessly such as scum like you." He aimed the scythe at the vampire. "I have vowed to exterminate scum such as you and protect England from those that wish to destroy it. Just like Millennium."

It didn't take long for the man to realize who Jason was. "You are a pet vampire of the Hellsing Organization, as well as that mutt with you!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out." He said unimpressed, charge at the man once more.

But before the vampire could react to the attack, Jason took his head off.

The body remained standing as the head hit the ground, squirting a little blood before body finally fell with a sicken squish.

Satisfied with his work, the blonde turned his back to the dead vampire to see Jennette, half transformed into a werewolf, killing off the last ghoul. Jason moved over to join his werewolf companion, watching her revert back to her normal self.

"Got them all?"

"Aye."

"Good." He looked over to the oak tree. "It's safe now; you guys don't have to worry."

Schrödinger bounced out of the shadows of the tree and joined his siblings as the shaken humans slowly came out of the darkness, a little frightful.

Seeing that, both of the teen monsters began to feel bad at what their friends witness them do, becoming monsters themselves, like the ones in England, to kill other monster. Now they were going to run away screaming from them and would tell everyone what they witness and then Integra will really have their asses.

But the reaction they got wasn't the ones they were expecting.

"That was so cool!" Exclaimed Susie.

"You took them all out with no problem." said Jordan.

"Are you guys really a vampire and a werewolf? That is so awesome" said Sharon.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad for them to expose themselves, if their friends weren't as frighten of them as they feared they would be.

(B R E A K)

To Seras, this was one of the best Halloweens, ever. Better than last year when she was still a new born vampire. No, this time she had Hans with her to spend the night with her on this beautiful night. He let her do anything she wanted tonight, even drag him to some events at the town she was sure he wasn't too thrilled about, but never protested anything she wanted to do. She was very lucky to have a guy like him. And the best part, as much as she hated to admit it, was doing it was him in the graveyard. Who know having sex in a place like that would be so thrilling!

It was an hour before dawn when they finally returned back to the manor, with some goodie bags for them and the kids from the festival. Seras pulled her wing off and threw it in her room before she moved to Jason's room, just a little down the hall form hers, with Hans in tow. But when she opened his door, he wasn't there.

"He must be in the living room with Jennette and Schrödinger." She said to Hans.

He nodded and began to head that way with her.

Turns out that they were indeed there as she thought they would be. Jason and Schrödinger were seating at the dining table, each with a pile of candy as they were trading pieces of candy. Jennette's bag lay untouched at the end of the table, for she was in the living room in front of the tv with Alucard, who was playing _Batman: Arkham Asylum. _Even Integra was there with them, dressed in her sleepwear as she sat on the couch behind them, watching the tv screen.

"Hey guys." Seras greeted, coming up to the dining table.

The boys looked up and waved in greeting at her.

"You guys have a fun night?" she asked.

"Ja," Schrödinger answered with a big smile. "ve got a lot of candy! It vas ze best night of mein life."

"That'd good." she said. "Anything exiting happen?"

The boys shared a knowing look before looking back at Seras as Jason answered. "No, it was pretty boring night."

The Hellsing kids decided that it would be best not to tell the adults about the vampire they killed tonight, or their new friends that found out their secret. They didn't want to risk their safety and they wanted to have some friends that accepted them for who they are. So to the kids, mum was world for tonight.

"Oh. I'm glad to hear you all had a wonderful night without any trouble." Seras smiled. "And we brought you guys some goodie bags from where we went off to for tonight."

"Goodie bag?" Schrödinger perked up when he heard that, chocolate smeared all over his mouth.

Hans placed a bag in front of Schrödinger and Seras placed another in front of Jason. Immediately, Schrödinger grabbed his bag and started to dig inside to only to squeal in delight at what he found inside, chocolate covered cookie dough balls. With a large handful, he stuffed them into his mouth all at once.

"I think we're going to have to monitor how much sweets this kid gets, or it's not going to be pretty in the end. Especially for me." Jason watched the kid down more sugar.

Hans and Seras both watched in slight disgust at Schrödinger, who kept eating more chocolate. Maybe monitoring him won't be such a bad idea.

"Damn it! What button did I just press?" They heard a loud curse caming from the living room, the curse coming from Alucard himself.

He was sitting on the floor, cross legged, with Jennette in front of the tv.

"No! No!" Jennette protested. "You need to crunch! Crunch! Or Scarecrow will see you! Quick! Hide behind that broken wall, now! Watch out!"

"Be quiet! I'm trying!" Alucard snapped at her, trying to avoid Scarecrow's gaze as he came his way. But unfortunately, Alucard was spotted and it was game over.

"That was pathetic; I could have done better than that." said Integra from the couch.

"If you think it's so easy then you try it, master." He growled.

"I will!" Integra snatch the controller from Alucard and took a seat beside him on the floor as Batman appeared on the screen from his last check point.

To Seras, seeing her Master and her Master's master playing videogames was something she thought she would never see them do, like ever. She didn't think that either of them would be interested in things like video games.

"I'll just leave Jennette's goodie bag by her candy for now." She told the boys. "I think we are going to retire for the night."

"Alright then, goodnight." said Jason.

"Night." Schrödinger mumbled with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Ha! See! Not so easy, is it!" Alucard exclaimed, causing Integra to growl in annoyance.

Seras shook her head but smiled as she and Hans left the room and headed off to their own.

"You know," she started. "Even though we've had a few rough patches at the festival, I still had fun, and I'm glad you took me out there. It was one of the best Halloween nights I've ever had."

"_Vell," _he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer until she was pressed up against his side, _"I'm happy zat you are happy vith tonight." _He then leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips, and she met him halfway.

"_Happy Halloween, mein little Fraulein."_

Back in living room…

"Ha! You see, it's all in the wrist, and it helps that you have patients to." Integra gloated.

"You just got lucky." Alucard pouted, watching Integra head out of the morgue and back on the Joker's trail.

"Don't be such a big baby." She smirked.

**I got the new Batman game, _Arkham City_ and it rocks. The only thing I didn't like about it was Talia. God I hate that woman, she was so annoying in the game, always calling Batman beloved, I twitched everytime. But I was giddy when she died at the end, yay.**

**Incase some of you didn't know, Jordan and Sharon are my other two OCs that are actually monsters too. Jordan a zombie and Sharon a sea monsters. And in my head, Hellsing has a group of younger monster hunters that are all teen monsters. And ebcause of this I've realized I've been reading to many comics! I'm a geek. **

**So you guys heard of Young Justice, and Young Avengers... meet Young Hellsing!**

**Yes, I am a dork.**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
